


Solangelo go to Hogwarts 2

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: Hogwarts is not ready for this [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: #nicodiangeloisacatpassiton, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Trials of Apollo, Plot™️, Polyamory, Salt, You can fight me on that, i haven’t read it and I’m scared to, jason is a protective big brother, piper and Will are Best Friends, prolly not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Solangelo returns to Hogwarts in order to destroy the horcruxes remaining after Voldemort's death. To speed the process up, Hecate grants the couple permission to bring four other demigods; Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Maria di Angelo/Persephone/Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Hogwarts is not ready for this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760104
Comments: 172
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No I’m not creative enough to think of a better title. Shockingly, I’m not sleep deprived, overly medicated, or drunk, but you might think I am bc I have not edited this very much at all, and there was supposed to be plot but there sure isn’t lol...so lemme know what y’all think xx

Even though Harry was expecting to pop out on the other side of the world, decades into the future, landing in front of ten kids who were glaring, disappointed, at the wizards was still a hell of a shock, and kind of terrifying. Especially four of the kids, a tall blond guy with a scar and a shorter girl with dark hair who both had the same intense, electric blue eyes, another tall guy, this one with dark hair and oddly bright green eyes, and a girl with Hispanic features and a dagger in her hand.

Then, so fast it just about gave Harry whiplash, everybody started grinning and yelling, ignoring the wizards as they descended on Will and Nico, who had come through after them.

After the couple had obligingly hugged and greeted every single one of them, and randomly declared that the fearsome foursome or whatever were going to Hogwarts, they finally backed off a bit, except for the scary blond guy, who had completely glommed onto Nico, and a girl with choppy hair braided with feathers and beads, and eyes Harry couldn't determine the colour of, who was doing a lengthy and complex handshake with Will.

"So," the blond guy started, voice exactly as steely as one would expect from someone who'd looked ready to kill them a minute ago. "You go to England in the past, give no information, asides that you're going to be a whole year, and you bring back six children? What's up with that Neeks?"

Nico didn't look bothered in the slightest. "Hecate wanted us to do some stuff, and apparently I have paternal instincts."

"You did a Draco again, didn't you." The guy now sounded fond and gentle, a complete one eighty. "You found some kids, taught them to be badasses, then realised that you now considered them your kids didn't you?"

Nico blushed faintly. "Yeah, maybe. Anyways, I need you and your little harem to come to the Hades cabin later. It's to do with Hecate."

The girl who'd been doing the handshake with Will glared at Nico. "Neeks you can't call us Jay's harem. If it's anyone's harem it's mine, I'm the one that can control people."

"Hang on!" The other scary guy, the one with green eyes shoved his way through the crowd of kids, looking offended. "It's obviously my harem, I'm the guy providing the palace underwater here."

Will stared at them both flatly. "Are you trying to kid yourselves? Pipes, Perce, I love you both dearly, but it's definitely Annabeth's harem. You three would literally burn the world if she told you to without questioning it."

Harry had no idea who Annabeth was, other than that Nico and Will had mentioned her being smart, but Will was obviously right, as the three didn't even try complaining, just nodded as though that was a valid assessment.

Nico suddenly flipped Jason over his shoulder. "Fuck's sake! Stop sparking at me just because you miss Annabeth!" Jason just laid there, pouting.

"But she's on Olympus." He whined dramatically. "And without her, I have no one to geek out with about the temple for Nyx, even though it's super cool! Plus I can't help the sparks, they just happen. It's like how the room gets darker every time Will forgets to come have lunch after his shift because you get all lonely and angsty."

Harry tried to catch Hermione's eye to see if she understood at all what was going on, but just as he moved to ask, a car horn sounded. Jason, Piper and Percy immediately looked at each other, beaming, before running to the top of the hill they'd appeared at the bottom of.

Nico merely rolled his eyes and grinned at the scary girl with the knife. "So, sorella, how's it going with your girlfriend?" He singsonged.

The girl blushed faintly but smiled. "It's going good. How about you and your fiancé?" She teased. "Was it a good proposal or do I need to gut him?"

"Don't worry Rey, it was suitably romantic." He smiled brightly, then seemed to remember the wizards stood there awkwardly. "Right, introductions." He looked to Will for help, who just smirked at him. "Everybody introduce yourself."

——

By the time everybody had been introduced and they'd eaten, Harry's head was spinning. He'd seen Jason fly and shoot sparks at Percy, Percy throw a river at Jason, Piper make them both stop and sit, back to back, though still holding hands, and Leo set himself on fire. At one point, Jason and Nico had played a brief game of tag, Nico vanishing and reappearing alarmingly fast, whilst Jason occasionally took off into the air to avoid him. Leo tried to get involved, but started whining and pouting once they declared setting yourself on fire to avoid being tagged as cheating.

These people were incredibly powerful, even Annabeth and Reyna, who had no visible powers exuded an aura of quiet confidence and intelligence that made Harry want to obey their every word. He was absolutely exhausted by the time they retreated to Nico's cabin with Jason Percy, Piper and Annabeth, who turned out to be a pretty and athletic looking blonde with intelligent grey eyes, although he wasn't entirely sure why they were coming.

——

Nico's cabin was absolutely incredible. It was all black obsidian walls and green fire on the outside, but the inside was the absolute height of luxury. There was overstuffed sofas, a little kitchen, and two huge beds.

"Do all the cabins look like this inside?" Ron asked, running his fingers along what looked to be a solid gold fruit bowl holding pomegranates."

Piper laughed. "Not at all. Neeks has the nicest cabin. Jay's cabin has Zeus the cock block, Percy's cabin has a fountain, Annabeth's cabin screams sleep is for the weak, and my cabin looks like barbie threw up in it."

"Zeus the cock block?" Hermione repeated, looking vaguely sick.

Jason nodded mournfully, flopping onto one of the beds. "There's this massive statue of Zeus in the middle of my cabin, and no matter where you are, he can see you. I don't know if you've ever tried to have a foursome whilst a statue of your dad watches you, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"It's ninety percent of the reason we got our own place." Percy agreed solemnly, laying half on top of Jason. "It's like a mythological boner killer."

"We got our own place because we started university, seaweed brain." Annabeth sat next to Jason, manoeuvring him til his head was in her lap. "But yeah the Zeus statue is a huge turnoff." She conceded.

"Anyway," Hermione cut in. "How come your cabin is so fancy, Nico, if no one else's is?"

"Partly because my dad is the god of wealth, and partly because I built this place."

"Woah.." Luna looked around. "How did you get the place to look smaller outside than it is? I've seen illusions like that back home, but I assume this was without magic?"

Nico blushed faintly. "Uh, I have no idea? I told Annabeth how I wanted it to look, she drew me some blueprints, then I gave it to some skeletons and they built the outside. Then I pestered my dad until he gave me his credit card, and I got the furniture like that." He sat against the headboard of the other bed and tugged Will down until they were leant against each other.

"No matter how many times I hear it, I'm never gonna get over you casually saying stuff like you pestered the lord of the dead until he gave you a credit card." Piper muttered, tucking herself into Annabeth's side. "I mean, we've all met our parents, and Percy's dad is chill, but then you'll just pop up like oh me and my dad are going to see Fall Out Boy together, does anyone want to come?"

"We had such good seats though, Pipes." Percy grinned. "Nico can do whatever he likes with his dad as long as we keep getting free stuff."

"I'm glad to know where I stand." Nico remarked, then motioned for the wizards to make themselves comfortable. "Now, about what I said earlier. Hecate says we can bring four people to Hogwarts and I chose you."

They all started yelling, Annabeth saying they had university, Piper mentioning something about surfing competitions, and Percy declaring he was done with helping gods. After a solid five minutes of protests, they finally shut up, and Nico smiled at them. It was the polite, terrifying smile he pulled out whenever he knew he was about to get his way.

"Annabeth, darling, it's an early fourteenth maybe fifteenth century castle in Scotland with moving staircases and a maze of tunnels and passageways that have only ever been fully mapped once. Percy, there's a massive lake with a giant squid and mermaids. Jason, there's a sport that involves flying and throwing things. Piper, you can use charmspeak all you like and tell them you're just a really powerful charms caster. Convinced?"

He gave them a moment to think it over, and after whispering to each other for a minute they agreed.

Will smiled brilliantly, and the room brightened considerably. "Awesome. Now the term starts on the first of September, and Annabeth I presume you'll want to see Diagon Alley, and Jay you'll want to buy a broom, so we'll stay here til the last week of August. Sound good?"

"Where are the wizards staying?" Annabeth asked, once they'd all agreed. "We don't have that many beds in the Big House and Hecate's cabin is too dangerous for non half-bloods."

"We're staying in the city." Nico responded after a minute of him and Will looking at each other in panic. "Dad has a penthouse suite there, loads of beds. You're welcome to drop in and stay if you want, it's pretty close to your place."

Annabeth sighed. "You didn't think about it, did you?"

"Nope." Will shrugged. "Hecate only told us she'd arrange for them to withstand the travelling through time like two days ago. Then we forgot that most humans need space to live in and can't go sleep in the underworld if there's no space."

"Exactly." Nico nodded sagely. "Like that time Jason forgot that most humans can't withstand Mach 3 and almost killed the three of you, or the time Percy forgot that most humans won't survive being a mile underwater."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Will doesn't have weird powers that make him forget the limits of normal humans."

Ginny raised her hand. "One time the lights went out in Hogwarts because Nico was pranking Umbridge, and Will forgot that not everyone can glow in the dark so he just kind of left us the try and navigate our way through."

"Why would you tell her that! Now she thinks I'm as bad as those three!"

Seamus was grinning. "She never said you were as bad as Nico. One time," he turned to Annabeth, "Will asked him where our bags were, and Nico seemed genuinely confused, and asked him why would he carry a bag around when he can get anything he needs from the shadows, and then he pulled his cat out." 

Dean piped up. "He actually forgot that most people can't do that, and that Will was mainly talking to us."

——

Harry had no reason to be scared of Jason Grace. The past few weeks had shown him that. Jason would spend hours curled up with Nico in some hard to find high up place as they binge watched shows like Avatar the Last Airbender and Daredevil. The guy was practically a teddy bear as far as Annabeth, Percy, and Piper were concerned, and he'd happily bake for the whole group of them during their stay. He was super sweet and smart and..

Well... he was also Harry's boyfriend's big brother..

And although Draco's actual, legal, dads, Will and Nico, completely approved of their tentative and slow moving relationship, once Harry's sixteenth birthday had come around, Jason had started glaring and sparking around a Harry. When Nico had first mentioned it, Harry had expected static shock, or something similar, not actual, glowing blue and gold sparks firing off Jason's skin. It had, at least, made for quick bonding between him and Seamuss, and subsequently a talking point for Piper and Dean.

It all came to a head, naturally, on the day before they returned to England. Hecate was due to arrive at around twelve to take them and to transform the demigods to a younger version of themselves, and Jason had taken it upon himself to cook breakfast. The four demigods had decided to stay with Nico, Will, Draco, and the wizards on the last few days of their holiday.

Jason was in the kitchen, shirtless as he usually was on a morning, torso well defined, and littered with scars. He smiled brightly when he saw Draco and Harry enter. "Dragon, Harry, morning." He hugged Draco with one arm as he poured himself a coffee.

"Harry, do you think I could borrow you for a moment?" Jason motioned to the door. "I just want to ask you something."

He glanced at Draco, who nodded. "Uh. Yeah? Sure."

Jason grinned and led him out. As soon he shut the door, his entire demeanour changed, and Harry was suddenly reminded that this guy had fought wars, killed Titans, and was considered more ruthless than both pre-fifth-year-Draco and Nico by the two boys. "I just wanted to make sure we were both clear, that although Draco is very mature and well protected, he is still two years younger than you, and if you push him into everything, I will happily electrocute you well beyond organ failure until I deem you sorry enough, even if I need Nico to hold your spirit in place while you apologise. Understand?"

Harry nodded frantically. "Yep. Super clear. One hundred percent understand."

Jason relaxed and smiled at him. "You're a good kid." He led them back into the kitchen, and ruffled Nico's hair on the way past.

"Neeks, how tall were you at fifteen?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, probably about five foot five?" Nico shrugged. "Why?"

Jason suddenly looked horrified. "Percy..we have a problem."

Percy looked up from where he'd been half asleep on the counter. "Hmm?"

"I didn't hit my growth-spurt until I was sixteen. I was five four when I was fifteen. Nico is gonna be taller than me." He complained, slumping onto the barstool next to him. "Will you still love me when I'm shorter than Nico?"

Percy snorted. "Not a chance babe. I'm only with you because you bring up the average height of this relationship."

Will and Annabeth came in from their run, panting and flushed, both in running shorts and tank tops.

"Annie!" Jason turned to her. "Nico said he was five foot five when he was fifteen and-"

Will snorted, cutting him off. "Jason, Nico was barely pushing five three when he was fifteen. He's twenty and he's only five six now. Besides, if this is about height, and I'm assuming it is, everybody will be sixteen, so you'll be the height you were when we met you, which was tall."

Jason whipped his head around to Nico, who was half collapsed, using the wall to support himself as he laughed.

"You little bastard."

——

Hecate didn't seem to like Percy very much. When she'd shown up, and Harry sure as fuck had never expected to be sat in a penthouse suite in a high rise in Manhattan in 2019 with a goddess, she'd spoken to every one of the demigods except Percy, asides making a snide comment about how he was a good guinea pig.

Harry had expected their transition to sixteen to be the same smooth changing that happened to Will and Nico, but Hecate's distaste for Percy must have had some effect, because the four groaned like they were about to throw up, crumpling slightly as their bodies rearranged.

Piper was the first to recover, staggering back to her feet. "Nico, **coffee**." Something about the way she said it had pretty much everyone in the room, including Harry, inching towards the fridge, but Nico just smirked at her. "I hate to break this to you, McLean, but of all the people in this room who are at all attracted to women, you picked the only one who isn't."

"Nico I swear to my mom, make me a coffee." She glared at him.

He sighed. "Fine. I assume you asked me becau-"

"Exactly." She cut him off, gesturing to the kitchen as her face turned a bit green and she curled back over.

By the time Nico returned with a tray holding four steaming cups, the four of them had recovered slightly. Only Percy looked different, what with his features becoming less sharp and the slightly splintered look to his eyes fading, although Jason had a fresh looking cut in place of where a scar had been on his neck.

They all held their hands out for the cups Nico offered. "If you drink them too fast, you'll explode." He chided when Percy tried to chug his.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, looking a little annoyed that things weren't being explained.

"Not a clue." Nico responded. "Will just came home from being with his dad one day holding this tub. He says it's some healing mineral mixed with coffee grounds, but his father is weird as shit so I don't know if I trust that."

Hecate frowned. "You could do to be more respectful, son of Hades."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you gonna do? Smite me so I can go become a god and then fuck with you for all of eternity?"

"Neeks..baby..what the fuck." Will covered Nico's mouth with his hand, smiling apologetically at Hecate. Percy was beaming like a proud father though, and even Annabeth looked grudgingly impressed.

Hecate just stared at him disdainfully until Will had dragged him away, then addressed the rest of the room. "If everybody could line up please."

Once they'd done what she asked, and Will and Nico had gathered a few things to take with them, she waved a hand, dropping them off just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Will bowed slightly and made a magnanimous hand gesture towards the door. "Welcome to the wizarding world." He declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Diagonal Alley we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be plot here...I promise..

The best experience of Will’s life was officially watching Percy and Piper attempt not to irritate every single wizard they met, while Annabeth tried to rant about every minute detail of each building they passed. Jason was the only one who looked like they had any idea of what she was saying, but even his eyes were starting to glaze over slightly.

Hermione and Luna kept catching words that they understood and would join the conversation, but then Annabeth would bring up something from Daedalus’ laptop, and she’d lose them again.

It was kind of cute, really, seeing her excited. Will wasn’t exactly super best buddies with her, but they were good friends, and it healed something in him to see one of the people that had always been there, the whole time he’d been at camp, acting as excitable as any child had the right to.

Their first stop was Gringotts, and Will watched as Annabeth fully lit up when they stopped in front of it. Nico grinned evilly next to him. “Tesoro.. you know how me and Jay can’t swim..and Perce and I can’t fly..”

“Yeah, ‘course.”

“Well...it may, possibly, also be true for those two underground?” Nico admitted slowly. “And Gringotts may mostly be underground? And we basically have to take a rollercoaster?”

“I see where you’re going with this, but how do you know?”

“I can feel it.” He tucked himself against Will’s side. “When we were at camp me and Hazel have been teaching each other our powers. I’ve always been able to control obsidian and stuff, like in the Labyrinth with Kronos, but she’s been teaching me how to sense stuff.”

“Oh wow, that’s really cool. You been showin’ her how to shadowtravel?”

Nico nodded. “She’s really good at it.” He smiled proudly. “But anyways. Don’t tell them about what’s waiting for us, I want to see their faces.”

Will chuckled and nodded. “That’s fine by me. I’ve been waiting for you to get back at Percy for dunking you in the river for three weeks.”

——

As expected, watching Jason and Percy try not to absolutely shit themselves as the little cart dropped over an edge was an absolute blessing as far as Will was concerned. He and Nico were absolutely cackling for the whole ride. The boys had immediately clung to each other as the tracks led them underground, pale as sheets.Piper was gently charmspeaking them into calmness as the cart slowed and Harry climbed out.

Eventually Piper kind of gave up, and just put both boys to sleep, glaring at Nico. “Did you know about this?”

Nico shrugged. “Jason flew me five hundred meters up three days ago, and Percy dunked me in the lake. Turnabout is fair play.”

She frowned disapprovingly, although the corners of her lips were quirked like she was trying not to smile. “An underground rollercoaster though?”

“Well I was hardly going to stick them in limbo was I?”

“Limbo?”

“You know how all shadows are connected, right? How it’s all one big road that creatures of the underworld can travel on?”

She nodded slowly.

“Well I can leave them on the road if I want to.”

“Really? Wouldn’t your father get pissy?”

“Nah. I mean, if he ran into them then he might threaten them a bit, but he wouldn’t kill my friends. Mom insists that friends are good for mortals.”

Her eyebrows shot up, and she grinned. “You’re calling Persephone mom now?”

His cheeks burned. “Yeah, I guess. Her and dad are looking into a way to bring mama back. Apparently the three of them were a whole thing.”

Piper nodded approvingly. “Good on them. Persephone’s beautiful, if your mama looks anything like you or Bianca she’s probably gorgeous, and I suppose your dad is kind of hot in a-“

Nico cut her off. “Why does everyone think my dad is hot! First Will, now you, Annabeth, do you think my dad is hot?”

Annabeth looked up from her conversation with Luna and Hermione. “Do I- what?”

“Piper and Will both think my dad is hot, do you?”

Seamus grinned as he cut in. “He kind of is, to be fair. I mean, when he came to that DA meeting, he did look pretty good. In a rich older guy kind of way.”

Annabeth shrugged. “He’s not my type but I sure wouldn’t say he’s bad looking?”

“You have a type?” Will asked, looking between Piper, Percy, and Jason.

“These three are all brave idiots who are incredibly smart in specific fields but complete dumbasses when it comes to normal things like not dying. Both Nico and his father constantly look like they’re crazy, geniuses, or both. Like if my mom took coke, I guess.”

Nico spluttered indignantly. “You think I look like if your mom took coke?!”

“What? No you just have this look in your eye. Like you could and would invent a new, better world, or burn this one to ashes trying.”

He paused. “Yeah okay, I guess that’s fair.”

Will grinned. “So the general consensus is that Hades is hot, right?”

There was a couple cheers of agreement just as they arrived back at the surface. Nico climbed out quickly as Piper started to rouse the boys. “Hey Will.” He muttered quietly.

“Yeah darlin’?”

“As far as they know, I have absolutely no earth based senses okay? I had no idea what was about to happen, and neither did you.”

“Oh yeah. Agreed. We’ve never even been here. We just, uh, happened to enjoy it?”

They nodded at each other firmly as the others climbed out, Jason and Percy a bit shaky.

“Neeks,” Percy started, still looking slightly green. “I don’t suppose you knew anything about the massive underground caverns, did you?”

“What? Course not. I know how much we each hate our uncle’s domains.” Nico smiled innocently. “There’s an ice cream parlour just around the corner, I’m sure you’ll feel better after going there? They do this lovely blue ice cream..”

Percy lit up and he immediately turned to Annabeth, “please please please?”

She nodded. “Sure, me and Jay want to stop in at the pet place next though.”

“Speaking of pets, where’s Nightmare?” Seamus piped up. “Do you just keep him in, I don’t know, the shadow dimension?”

Nico wrinkled his nose, which, if you asked Will, which you should because he’s an expert on all things Nico, was the cutest thing ever. “He spends a lot of time in my room in the palace, but currently he’s in my hair.”

“What? Really?”

He nodded and started detangling his hair. Piper had cut it for him when they’d gotten to camp, and it was now a curly fluffy mess, and he carefully managed to extract Nightmare. “Here he is.”

——

Taking a daughter of Athena into a shop full of owls went much more smoothly than Will expected. Jason somehow managed to find an eagle in the back that Will strongly suspected was a blessing from his father, and Annabeth had immediately fallen in love with a Massive tawny owl. Piper also got a pet, though nobody could tell what she saw in the thick snake now wrapped around her forearm.

They ended their trip in Ollivander’s, who struck up a conversation with Annabeth about the process of wand making, and how the wood interacts with the core. Percy flooded the shop three times before he was handed a wand that created a small stream of water that twisted and floated around him. The first wand Piper was given broke every piece of glass in the room, and the second wand flooded the room with a gentle pink light, as her appearance changed to what she’d looked like when she was claimed. Jason stopped Ollivander before he could hand him a wand, and pulled out Ivlis. Leo had been working on a replica of the original coin for months, and had finally finished it. “I just have a feeling this will work.” He said in response to a look from Annabeth.

He tossed the coin up, and when it flipped down into his hand it was a wand. “I guess Hecate decided I don’t need a seven foot javelin at Hogwarts.” He shrugged.

“Well give it a wave.” Ollivander pressed, watching curiously.

Jason did so, and wind rushed through the room. “Seems legit.” He smiled.

Annabeth nodded approvingly, then grinned as Ollivander handed her a wand. When she waved it the room lit up with a soft grey glow. “Perfect.” He mumbled. “Right, that will be thirty two galleons and a sickle, please.”

They handed over the money, and Harry and Ron took over, dragging them to the broom shop, insisting that they weren’t allowing a kid who could fly to come to Hogwarts without playing quidditch, which Ginny readily agreed to.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny kept Jason and Annabeth in the shop for over an hour, once Hermione had pointed out that having a daughter of Athena strategising would be a major strength.

The rest of them set up camp on a patch of grass, Percy doing random tricks with water to the complete confusion of Nightmare, who kept batting at the stream.

“Oh, Perce.” Nico looked up from where he’d been laying, head in Will’s lap. “You know how you’re always bitching about how hard it is to find a bed that fits four?”

“Course I do. It’s annoying as shit.”

“Well, we’ve got our own dorms, and I got Dumbledore, the headmaster dude, to make a big bed, and let me tell you, I think you and Jason could lie across it head to head and your feet wouldn’t reach the edge.”

“Woah..” Percy’s eyes glazed slightly. “That’s a big ass bed.”

“It sure is. Plus there’s a training room which is pretty cool.”

He nodded absently. “Tell me more about the lake.”

“It’s huge.” Luna smiled at him. “There’s a giant squid in it, as well as Grindylows and Murtlap and some very evasive merfolk. I might be mistaken but I also believe I once saw a nereid in there.”

Jason and Annabeth finally emerged from the broom shop with the others, Jason looking completely overwhelmed. He flopped down next to Percy, burying his face in Piper’s shoulder.

“They have four balls, seven players, three goalposts per team, and two of the players have fucking baseball bats.” Annabeth explained, kissing Percy’s cheek. “And three of the balls can fly.”

“Why do three of the balls need to fly?” Piper looked to Harry and Ron, who both shrugged.

“They just do.” Harry replied. “It’s a pretty confusing game until you get a position, and then you only focus on one of the balls. Unless you’re a beater in which case you focus on two.”

Jason made a pathetic groaning sound, and Percy shushed him gently. “I can’t believe you broke our boyfriend Harry. We give him to you for one hour, and you bring him back a shell of a man.”

Harry spluttered. “Why is that my fault? Four of us aside Jason went in there.” He protested.

Percy shrugged. “We’re here so you don’t die, right?”

Will made a sound of disagreement. “Not really. You’re here because Hecate said we could have help, and we’re here because some guy split his soul into pieces and it pissed off Thanatos and Hades.”

Seamus perked up at the mention of Thanatos. “Oh, Nico, I forgot to mention, Thanatos visited me a couple times, he’s down with the idea of me being his apprentice.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Nico. “Thanatos wants an apprentice? And you offered the position to a mortal?”

Nico winced. “Well, yeah he does because he’s fucking Percy’s brother and he wants more time for it, and I gave it to Seamus because I figured they’d get along well considering how much they both make fun of me.”

“So it’s Thanatos that Triton’s fucking.” Percy grinned. “Thanks for the blackmail material Neeks.”

——

They’d agreed to spend the night at Grimmauld Place before getting the train the next morning, and Will was absolutely delighted to see Remus and Sirius openly cuddling each other in front of the fireplace when they arrived.

“So you told them?” He asked, motioning between the two of them.

Sirius grinned. “Well I could hardly make fun of Harry about Draco if I didn’t tell him, could I?”

“It’s as good a reason as any, I suppose. Anyway we’ve brought more demigods for you, you’ve now got a son of each of the big three in your kitchen, as well as the architect of Olympus, and Aphrodite’s most powerful daughter in a while.”

“I’ve got what?” Sirius stood up. “Zeus and Poseidon both have kids? Asides Draco, obviously.”

“Well technically Jason’s the son of Jupiter but he does have a sister who’s the daughter of Zeus, too.”

“Oaths clearly mean nothing.” He snorted and made his way through to the kitchen to meet the rest of them.

The rest of the order filed in after them, and Molly and Nico started handing out snacks. “So, introduce yourselves then.” Moody snapped. “And we know about demigods, so full information please.”

Percy and Jason looked to Nico, panicked. “Full titles?”

“What? No, don’t even go there. Just a minor demonstration of power, who you are, some cool stuff you’ve done if you want. That kind of thing.”

The pair relaxed, and motioned for Piper to go first. “Uh, I’m Piper McLean, my mom is Aphrodite, I can charmspeak, which is pretty similar to the Imperius curse, according to Luna and Hermione, but it kind of hinges on the person being in some way attracted for me. For example, I can’t at all charmspeak Nico, and it doesn’t work very well on Will, but these three are easy.” She motioned to Annabeth, Percy, and Jason.

“Can you demonstrate it?” Sirius asked, having not met a charmspeaker before.

She nodded slowly. “Any volunteers?”

Fred and George both stuck their hands up, and she smiled, slightly evilly.

“Both of you will do. **Stand on the table, pick a person each, and propose in the most dramatic way you can think of**.”

Fred dropped to one knee in front of Tonks, who watched him coolly. He spread his arms wide and butterflies burst forward from nowhere. “Tonks, lovely Tonks. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

As soon as Fred finished talking, George took a similar position in front of Annabeth. Instead of butterflies, miniature sparrows swirled around him. “Ms Chase, I’ve thought you beautiful since the moment I saw you, would you consider marrying me?”

Annabeth blushed faintly as Jason and Percy both wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

**“Thank you boys, you can sit back down, now.”**

They both blushed darkly upon realising the way they were knelt, apologised to the girls, and sat back down.

Piper kissed Annabeth’s cheek apologetically as she sat back down. Annabeth smiled faintly and stood up. “I’m Annabeth Chase. My mom is Athena, so I don’t really have any powers for show, but I can pick up a lot of things, I flew a helicopter once, and things like that. Oh and I’m the architect of Olympus.”

When nobody challenged her, she sat back down. “Jay, you wanna go next?”

Jason nodded and stood up. “I’m Jason Grace. My dad is Jupiter, he’s the Roman aspect of Zeus. I can control lightening and air currents, and if I’m angry, or Neeks is being a little bitch, I can summon storms.” He jumped into the air, and simply didn’t come back down. “I’m also slightly statically charged. It gets stronger based on emotions.”

Percy winked broadly. Which means we get electricity burns when he comes.” He stage whispered.

Jason blushed and floated back into his seat, little rivulets of blue electricity sparking across his skin in embarrassment. “Uh yeah. That too. I’m also the current Pontifex Maximus, which means I go around making temples for every single god in the Greek and Roman pantheons, which is taking forever. And I killed a titan and some giants once which was pretty cool. Me and Perce used to be Roman Praetors, too.”

Percy grinned. “I’m Percy Jackson, my dad is Poseidon, I can control water, I can summon hurricanes, talk to horses, and cause earthquakes. I once made Mount St Helens erupt. I also killed a titan and some giants. I had a nosebleed which raised Mother Earth once.”He pulled a jet of water from the sink, much bigger than the little stream he’d been messing about with earlier, and weaved it throughout the room. “I can breathe underwater, and I don’t get wet if I don’t want to. Also, I can deal with water pressure, and heal if I’m in contact with water.”

Nico threw a ball of shadow at Percy to get his attention. “Perce, Jay, I have a very important question. You’ve not weighed in on it yet, and I’m hoping you’ll both agree with me, instead of everybody else.”

Seamus, Draco, Will, and Piper started laughing, already knowing where this was going, while most of the wizards looked a bit confused.

Jason and Percy nodded in agreement. “Yeah sure, what is it?”

“Do you think my dad is hot?”

“Hold up.” Moody raised a hand. “Did you just ask if they think Hades, Lord of the Dead, is hot?”

Nico shrugged. “Will, Piper, Seamus, Annabeth, and Harry have all said that they think he is, and I need someone to agree with me that he isn’t.”

Percy waved a hand. “Eh. He’s not unattractive, but I can’t look at him without seeing you, and you’re like a little brother to me, so..”

“I for one,” Jason grinned. “Think you’re mighty fine in a fully platonic way, and your dad is fairly good looking too.”

“This is absolute betrayal.” Nico declared, “This just in, Percy Jackson is my only friend.”

<

Percy cheered, and let the water splash on Jason. “Haha, bitch.”

Jason gasped, faking offence. “I single handedly orchestrated your whole relationship, Neeks. How could you do this to me?” He shocked Percy lightly in retaliation.

Nico shrugged. “I also had to suffer through the utter pain of you pining for Percy and Annabeth, even though Pipes outright told you that she was fully down to date the three of you.”

He paused. “Yeah, okay. That’s understandable. You’re still a little bitch though.”

The wizards watched on as the three of them started play fighting right in front of them, until Will let out an ear piercing whistle. “Boys.” He chided sternly. “Mrs Weasley made you a lovely meal, and you are going to sit at the table, and thank her for it, and then you are going to eat it.”

All three of them immediately apologised and sat back at the table.

Moody looked to Will. “I thought you were basically a doctor? Why do they listen to you?”

Will shrugged. “I’m a combat medic. They’re all fully aware that I could break every single one of their bones whilst naming them. Plus, if they don’t listen to me, Annabeth will step in. Then they’re basically dead.”

Annabeth flashed a pleased grin at him. “It’s the limit of their survival instincts, but at least they know that much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated, constructive criticism welcome, let me know what you think :) come find me on tumblr under the same name and have a chat xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin Jason Grace? Aspec Athena cabin? Nico on catnip? It’s more likely than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for this, I have no control over this anymore, but I managed to shoehorn a wee bit of plot in at the end so I’m sticking with it. Is it dissolving into crack? Idk, it’s not the plan but I’m not in charge of this train anymore so ig we’ll see

“Neeks.” Jason said out of nowhere. They’d been sat in silence on the train to Hogwarts for over half an hour, once Hermione, Ron, and Draco had gone for their perfecting duties. Will wasn’t entirely sure what unholy gymnasticsPiper and Annabeth were pulling to keep the four of them carefully curled up in their corner, but he was in no room to question it since Nico was balancing very precariously in his lap. 

“Yeah?” Nico looked up from where his head had been tucked under Will’s chin.

“How come you didn’t bring Reyna? I mean obviously I’m glad the four of us weren’t separated, but Reyna’s your other best friend, right?” He played with Annabeth’s hair absently.

Nico grinned at him. “Oh, because everyone at Hogwarts things I’m vaguely cool and that would instantly be destroyed if every time I threatened someone my big sister was stood behind me glaring at them whilst every weapon in a thirty foot vicinity levitated and pointed at them.” He tucked himself back under Will’s chin. “It’s already bad enough with my hot doctor boyfriend reciting every joint he could dislocate with his bare hands, and it’s gonna be even worse with my big brothers threateningly calling down storms.” Jason absolutely beamed when Nico said that, little golden sparks jumping off his skin.

The electricity didn’t even wake Percy, the guy just made a noise of discontent and twisted slightly, before relaxing again when Piper started carding her fingers through his hair.

“Plus Hecate told us specifically that Reyna couldn’t come because Trivia and Bellona are falling out right now.” Will added. 

Annabeth’s brow creased slightly. “Reyna hasn’t mentioned anything like that.” 

Nico shrugged. “She didn’t tell me much about it either, but I don’t think her and her mom are super close. Plus she wouldn’t want to be away from Thalia and New Rome for long.”

Jason nodded slowly. “How come you didn’t bring Reyna and Thals, though?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Uh, because they would actually take over the entire school? Annabeth and Piper still like men enough to be as useless as the rest of us, but Thalia and Reyna would be genuinely unstoppable.” 

Ginny laughed. “Did you really just say that an interest in dick is what stops most people from accomplishing things?” 

Will grinned at her. “It’s a valid argument. Straight men, lesbians, and people on the ace spectrum will get a job done much faster than anyone else.” 

“Everything about that makes me want to call bullshit, but pretty much all of the Athena cabin are on the ace spectrum, and we’re way more efficient than pretty much anyone else.” Annabeth remarked, looking pretty frustrated about it. 

“Whereas Nico and I are only interested in dick and we are the least efficient people we know.” Seamus chimes in. 

Nico gasped and looked at him in betrayal as everyone else laughed. “How could you?” He clutched his chest dramatically. 

He just shrugged. “All I’m sayin’ is if you skipped some of the dramatic entrances and exits, everything would probably move a little bit faster for you.” 

Dean looked up. “And if Seamus stopped trying to turn every drink he came across into rum, everything would probably move faster for him.” 

Seamus just nodded, like that was totally a fair assessment, which, Harry had to admit, was true.

Luna shifted slightly. “How efficient are..ace lesbians?” She asked quietly. 

After a beat Annabeth smiled brilliantly at her. “So much more efficient than literally anyone else.” She replied, conspiratorially, like they were sharing a secret. “My sister is gay and ace, and she’s even more efficient than I am. One time she beat me in a stop the clock quiz, even though she’s fourteen.” 

“Anna, did you just blame your inability to bet Cerys at stop the clock on your biromantic-ness?” Jason asked after a moments consideration. Harry assumed he was trying to gather the bravery to ask that, he wasn’t sure he would’ve dared. 

She shrugged as Hermione, Ron, and Draco filed back in. “I also blame at least thirty percent of yours and Percy’s bad decisions on your attraction to each other.” 

Piper slowly turned to her, expression one of pure delight, then started cackling at Jason’s offended expression. “Oh my gods, it’s true! Half the things you do that end in disaster started off as your weird macho flirting.” 

——

  
Harry had never seen anyone get as excited about Hogwarts as Hermione did, but Annabeth seemed to manage it. She was gasping and twisting to see absolutely every detail, and practically shaking Hermione as she threw question after question at her. Percy was vibrating with similar joy, but all his attention was on the black lake, causing both Nico and Jason to edge away from him. Piper and Will on the other hand, started egging him on to do something stupid immediately.

It was cool, Harry thought, to see his Nico and Will around people they loved and knew inside out. Obviously they were really close with the wizards, and Draco was their son, but these were people they’d entrusted their lives to time and time again, and it showed with how comfortable they were with each other. Sure Nico hugged them from time to time, and never said no to offerings of contact, but Harry was pretty sure that if they tried to hang off him the way Jason and Percy did, they would be shortly and efficiently dealt with, and during Will and Piper’s rambling at each other at a completely incomprehensible speed, Will started glowing happily, the way he only did when Nico was being sappy. It was also pretty interesting to see the way the four interacted even in public. Harry was pretty sure that Hogwarts was in no way ready for four more beautiful teenagers arriving. At least four girls tried to ask Will out a month already, and Harry was fairly sure he’d seen a couple boys approach Nico hopefully, and the ability of some people to look at a relationship and see a friendship was sometimes insurmountable. 

——

Harry was right, one hundred percent right. The four demigods were taken to be sorted with the first year, and whispers broke out as soon as they were lead through the hall. Nico and Will were quietly making bets with Seamus and Dean over who would get jealous first, and after a seconds watching them, Harry chipped in three galleons on Annabeth, who was already glaring slightly.

It wasn’t until the bets turned to which house they’d be placed in that Harry tuned in properly from where he and Draco had been pulling faces at each other across the hall. “Wait, I thought they were all gonna be in Gryffindor, like you two?” He whispered.

Will shook his head. “We needed to be near you, since we were protecting you. Plus it’s likely we would actually be in Gryffindor. I bet Jason and maybe Piper for Slytherin, Annabeth for Ravenclaw, and Percy for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.” 

Harry pulled a face. “You think Jason would be Slytherin? Isn’t he like, prime Gryffindor material?” 

Nico laughed quietly. “Before Jason knew me well, I got trapped in a bronze jar meant for Ares by a pair of giants, when I was in Ta-um,” his voice cracked slightly, and Will started rubbing circles on his back. “When I was in hell. Jason and Leo both suggested leaving me there, since I’d known about both camps.” 

Hermione gasped. “But that’s totally barbaric!” She hissed, glaring at Jason. 

Nico shrugged. “No it was totally sensible. I wasn’t one of the seven of prophecy, so they didn’t really know that I would be helpful.” 

Will frowned. “Darlin’, they would have failed without you. The Greeks and Romans would have destroyed each other, and Percy and Annabeth never would’ve made it out of Hell if you hadn’t befriended Bob on their behalf.” 

Nico waved a hand dismissively. “Not the point, I would’ve left me in the jar too. Hazel and Percy disagreed, obviously, I’m not dead, but Jason knows when to cut his losses, and he’s extremely ruthless when he needs to be. Him and Piper are the perfect Slytherin couple; cunning, and ruthless. I think what we’ve gone through qualifies all of us for Gryffindor, but it’s how we got through it that will make the difference.” When Ron and Harry stared at him blankly, he started explaining fully. “Percy relied on his friends to get him through the wars, and he was motivated by his need to save them. Annabeth was motivated by her need to prove herself to her mother, and also to see the world, and is badass and cutthroat smart enough to do anything she wants. Jason knew when to cut his losses, when to fight and when to placate. Piper wanted to be something outside of her father, wanted to be seen. Now that she is, well, even without her charmspeak affecting me I wouldn’t want to piss her off.” 

They took it all in as the first years were sorted, and when it started with Annabeth, Harry watched, a little in awe, as Nico and Will’s predictions came true, Seamus and Dean handing over another galleon each per demigod. 

Annabeth went to sit next to Luna, Piper and Jason sat down either side of Draco, and Percy just sat, slightly awkwardly, at the end of the Hufflepuff table, before he was quickly drawn into conversation by Ernie MacMillan. 

Ginny leaned over from her conversation with Neville. “I bet twenty sickles that Percy is the first one to get asked out by someone.”

Ron shook his head. “I bet it’ll be Annabeth. Sure Percy’s a catch, but his glare will scare people off. The Ravenclaws will just think Annabeth’s deep in thought, even though she’s way scarier.”

“That’s true.” Hermione agreed. “One time I was angry because of Snape, and a Ravenclaw asked me what I was thinking about, and I said how to dismember someone twice my size, and they just said that they’d read a cool book about the art of self defence when you’re outclassed.” 

Will waved a hand. “With dismembering, it’s all about the joints. You can use a bone saw, but it’s easier to dislocate the joints and use a less specialised saw once you don’t have to cut through bone.” 

Everybody within hearing range turned to look at him funny, but he just shrugged. “My little sister wants to be a forensic pathologist, and she likes to read around it, and quote everything she finds.” 

“You’re bloody terrifying, sometimes.” Ron remarked, looking vaguely impressed. “You know that?” 

Nico was grinning proudly. “Aw look, Tesoro, you scared the children.” 

Percy snuck over from his table and slid in next to Harry. “Will, are you regurgitating Meg’s facts and scaring the children again?” 

“He does this regularly?” Harry asked, a little concerned. 

“Oh all the time. His little sister Meg wants to be a forensic pathologist, and a lot of autobiographies by forensic pathologists and anthropologists include details on cases. She likes to tell everyone all these cool but terrifying facts, and Will is such a Proud Big Brother that he memorises and tells everybody else these facts.” After a moment Percy paused. “Also if anyone was gonna successfully dismember someone it would totally be Will and Nico.” 

“I don’t know,” Nico shook his head. “We’re not apprenticing for the god of death. Thanatos says I’m too bitchy and dramatic for it.” He raised an eyebrow at Seamus.

“Yeah, but I don’t have the anatomical know how to dislocate and then chop up a body into pieces. Your boy, on the other hand..”

“Woah woah woah.” Will put his hands up in protest. “I’m a medic! I’d never hurt anybody who wasn’t actively threatening my life, or my family’s lives.”

Ginny crossed her arms, disbelieving. “Nico, Percy, and Jason all listen to you, even though they’re super powerful princes, and your reasoning was that you could break every single one of their bones.”

“Oh I’m not saying I couldn’t. I’m saying I wouldn’t. Besides, Nico listens to me because he likes his sex life, and Percy and Jason listen to me because they’re both at least a little bit scared of a Nico who blames his lack of sex life on them.”

Percy shuddered dramatically. “The last time I stood in between Nico and getting laid, I was in the infirmary for a week.”

Nico just smirked when all eyes turned to him, tucking himself into Will’s side unapologetically. “One time Jason was late to a date with Percy because I took him to Italy to buy Annabeth a birthday present, and Percy made it rain over my cabin for a month. He’s just bitter because the reason he got hurt is because he was an idiot.”

“I’m sure I don’t really want to know,” Harry started after a moment. “But what did you do?” 

Nico shrugged nonchalantly. “I just set up some skeletons to have a rave on top of his cabin every night, but then he got stupid and decided to fight them, and one of them hit him over the head with a gold ingot. They wouldn’t even have followed him if he’d slept in another cabin.” 

“Wait what?” Percy leaned across Harry to look at Nico properly. “You told me they’d follow me, so Jay said I couldn’t stay in his cabin, since it already thunders there, and Pipes and Anna have siblings.” 

“Do you think I want to get electrocuted? Of course they weren’t going to follow you. Jay would fry me, Piper would probably charmspeak Will into something horrifying like PDA, and Annabeth would fully remove my vital organs with a rusty compass.” 

Percy sniggered. “You’re scared of Anna?” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m not scared of her.” He replied flatly. “I just deeply respect her skills with a knife.”

“Yeah, no that’s fair. Understandable. Me too.” 

——

The next morning, Harry fell half asleep at breakfast, even though they’d made a mutual decision to sit at Slytherin today, and Draco was curled against his side. It wasn’t even that he’d slept badly - Will had suggested it was pure overload from the last few weeks. “Now that you’re back home, your brain is going to try process everything, and it’s been a lot.” He’d said gently, then he’d handed Harry a bottle of something terrifyingly purple and told him to sleep as much as possible.

Snape didn’t even try to make them move, he just glowered at them. Harry was definitely appreciative of Piper being there, she’d simply walked up to him this morning and asked if it wasn’t possible for their friends to join them that morning. He seemed to have realised what he’d agreed to after ten minutes, but now that his permission was given he’d look like a complete bastard if he tried to rescind it, so he just watched them, eye twitching.

Nico and Will came in, ten minutes late, ties askew and cheeks flushed, but something about the manic, wild look in Nico’s eyes made Harry feel like he was looking at a predator, not someone who’d been held up snogging his fiancé. 

“I found the first horcrux.” He hissed as soon as he sat down. “They’re..” he trailed off slightly, eyes shining with manic hints of purple and green, before he blinked himself back into awareness. “I have no idea how I couldn’t sense it before it’s like..well I imagine it’s sort of what you feel, Percy, when you’re in water. I can’t believe Harry didn’t feel like this, but there’s something in the room of requirement. I have no idea how to get to it, but I can sense it. It’s really powerful.” 

“He went flushed and sparkly eyed, pretty much the same as when Percy’s in water, or even when Jason’s in a thunderstorm. But he was never like that around Harry.” Will confirmed.

Annabeth hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe because before, it was just a soul shard, sure it was dark magic, but that’s more Hecate, right? Now it’s a soul shard of a dead man. It’s basically a shard of pure death energy, I guess.” 

After a moment Nico started giggling, leaning against Will. “Oh my gods, I feel high.” He murmured, eyes back to glinting green and purple, like he was looking at some magical fire. 

“That is not what I look like in water.” Percy stared, looking a little creeped out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Duh, you’re in water all the time. Even sea water, which is better for you. Imagine having already come into all your powers the first time you ever got in the sea. Not to be presumptuous but..” she bit her lip, and watched Nico carefully. “I think this is the closest he’s come to completely pain free since he was ten.” 

They all fell silent as that sunk in, and after a minute Will nodded, hand glowing where it was pressed against Nico’s forehead. “I think you’re right:” 

Harry frowned. “But how-he seems..he’s happy, though?” He managed to get out. 

Will shrugged slightly. “It’s not like constant, overwhelming physical pain, but I don’t think there are many demigods that can say they have many moments of absolutely no pain. I’m getting no negative feedback from his arm though, which is really good.”

“What’s wrong with his arm?” Piper leaned across the table.

Will frowned. “He’s got permanent nerve damage from being attacked by Lycaon.” When everyone but Jason looked at him blankly, his brow furrowed more. “Didn’t he tell you? Why do you think he started fighting with his sword in his non dominant hand after the war? He even wears a proper wrist brace when it gets bad.”

Nico made a faint humming sound, which came across much louder to Harry in the sudden silence than it likely was, then patted Will’s cheek fondly. “Pretty.” He murmured to himself.

Ron snorted. “So what we’ve learned today is that Nico doesn’t like to tell people when he’s hurt, and for underworld creatures, horcruxes of dead people are basically catnip?” 

“Actually,” Jason started, before linking his fingers with Annabeth, like he was reluctant to say what he was about to. “He wouldn’t want me to tell you this, but you’re all gonna get butt hurt otherwise.The reason Nico didn’t tell anybody about his arm is that it was a reason for him to spend loads of time with Will in the infirmary, and he knew if he told you all that you’d visit him constantly. Then after a while it was too late to bring it up. But the catnip thing checks out. Hades makes this tea with an infusion of banished souls, it has a similar effect on him.” 

“I’m sorry.” Seamus blinked rapidly. “Did you just say that my future boss’s boss makes tea with an infusion of banished souls, that gets creatures of the underworld high? And that Nico hid permanent nerve damage because he was trying to get in Will’s pants and then just didn’t know how to bring it up?” 

Nico perked up at the mention of the tea. “I could totally make tea with the horcruxes. Mom makes the best tea. Sure, dad’s is great, but mom makes it with this dried pomegranate stuff. It’s really good. Uncle Thanny’s is awful though. One time he tried to use the same soul infusion on coffee.” He shuddered. “Disgusting.” He announced, before the idea lost his attention and he started playing with Will’s hair. 

The rest of them just stared at him until the bell for first period rang, by which point Nico had pulled a basket of flowers out of the shadows and weaved them into Will’s hair. 

“Am I the only one that finds him scarier like this?” Dean asked as they shuffled to class. “I mean usually I’m aware that he’s dangerous but now I feel like he’s waiting for us to scratch his belly before he tries to rip our hands off. Like normal cats do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated, constructive criticism welcome. Come find me on tumblr under the same name to rant about forensic pathology/fight me about Jason Grace being Slytherin xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera redemption arc, some introspection on powers, and Dean is the only one who can stay on task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what happened here? Not at all. Here’s some nice Hera because Jason deserves a family, Jason and Nico being bros being dudes being pals, and I actually added some plot!!

It took ages to get Nico to calm down, and they could tell that although he was settled, the effects were still there. Sure, Jason was used to Nico doing weird shit and coming back high, or drunk, or one time just so utterly besotted with Will that he’d sustained a blush for a solid three hours, but when Jason had to stop making out with Piper at lunchtime because Nico started asking how straight sex worked with complete seriousness, he was ready to blow a gasket. 

“No seriously,” Nico was still going, head on Will’s thigh. “Doesn’t the whole self lubrication thing gross you out?” 

Piper rolled her eyes. “Neeks, I swear to Zeus’ dick-“

Jason cut her off immediately, slightly green. “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t swear to any of our parent’s...anatomy?” 

“Seconded.” Will mumbled, a similar colour. “That’s my grandad’s dick you’re talking about there Pipes.” 

“Yeah that’s fair.” Piper acquiesced, before she grinned evilly at Annabeth. “I swear to Hera’s tits, just because you don’t do girls, doesn’t mean you can pretend that vaginas are any grosser than ass. The things I’ve walked in on with you and Will...” 

Nico attempted to prop himself up against Will before sliding back to his earlier position. “Hera’s got fairly nice tits.” He responded absently, ignoring the choked sound Annabeth made. “Not in the straight way. In the whole, they’re fairly well proportioned to the rest of her way. Besides, her and my dad have been getting real close lately, and she gave me a hug, and she gives really good hugs.” 

There was a solid minute of silence before Harry cleared his throat. “Nico..with all the love in the world, what the actual fuck?” 

“Well, Young pawdawn.” Nico’s grinned, clearly pleased with a chance to impress them. “Basically, Hera is a bit of a bitch, right? But also, she’s been massively mistreated by her husband, and has no real way to influence anything on earth, because she doesn’t have any demigodly children, and people kind of hate her because of her dislike for the results of her husbands infidelity, the only people she can really take her anger out on. So Hades, ultimate gentlemen, and someone with experience is preconceived hatred, is kind of on her side, and recently, Zeus cheated on her again, with some minor goddess of the underworld. Dad caught them, and he yelled at Zeus for a full seven hours. It was a Hephaestus TV special. Since then he and Hera have been getting close because he understands that there are a lot of misconceptions based on the lots she drew, and since she’s the goddess of marriage, she can’t escape Zeus, so although she wants a perfect family, she not only can’t have one, but she’s basically sentenced herself to eternal misery.” 

Everybody stared at him. “Are you faking being high?” Annabeth asked after a moment of thinking. “Because most people couldn’t defend Hera that eloquently even fully sober. Most wouldn’t want to.”

Nico waved a hand. “It’s wearing off. Anyway, she’s been working with mom and dad to understand polyamory so that she can reach out to Jaybird and apologise and attempt to build a sort of family, so I’ve been seeing a lot of her.”

Jason paused at that, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest before he shoved it back down. “She’d have to apologise to Annie for everything first. And Pipes, for implanting false memories. And Percy for the whole fiasco with Camp.” 

“‘Seph told her that.” Will assured him, flashing a warm smile as the clouds broke and a ray of sunshine lit him up. “She knows she’s got to do a lot of groundwork. Hera’s actually agreed to officiate our wedding. She wrote our adoption papers for Draco too.” 

Annabeth nodded slowly, smiling encouragingly at Jason. “Considering she used to say that Neeks doesn’t belong and neither does his father, that’s a big step for her.” She admitted reluctantly. 

“Oh!” Nico actually managed to sit up this time, grinning excitedly. “She’s helping my mom and dad build the case to instate Mia mamma as an immortal. I think she’s going to be kind of like a more powerful nature spirit. Bound to mom’s pomegranate tree.” 

“Oh wow.” Percy grinned. “Hera’s joined us in the whole actively defying Zeus jam. I’m officially on the side of encouraging her.”

“She’s definitely changed.” Annabeth nodded. “And it would be nice for Jay to have a relationship with one of his godly patrons. Even Athena is nicer to me than Jupiter is to him, and she’s the reason we ended up in Hell.” 

They collectively winced, and Draco nodded in agreement. “Hera offered to act as a kind of aunt for me as well. Her and grandma are getting real close.” 

“Grandma?” Piper echoed curiously.

He nodded. “Well Nico’s my dad, right? So ‘Seph is my grandma. When they bring back Maria she’s gonna be my Nona.” 

“What does that make Hera?” Ron asked, looking a bit confused. “Technically, I mean.”

Draco’s nose scrunched slightly and he leaned into Harry’s side. “Uh, simultaneously my great aunt, and my step great grandma.” 

Jason whined dramatically. Thinking about all the ways the gods were related was cool, sometimes, when he was doing his Pontifex Maximus stuff, tracking down every single minor god on the list, learning about traditions of empires long gone, but actually conceptualising about how technically he was dating his cousin, his niece, and his first cousin once removed was slightly stomach turning. “Can we talk about anything else?” 

“Slightly off the topic but also mainly on the topic,” Hermione started carefully, glancing at the demigods as though to make sure what she was about to say was okay. “Hera’s the goddess of family, right?” 

Annabeth waved a hand. “Marriage, the perfect family. I wouldn’t say she’s much of a family woman.”

“Close enough. And the gods modernise, like how the Doors of Death are lifts, Zeus likes Chinese food, that kind of thing?”

Annabeth nodded. “And like how Hades’ robes are actually a pinstripe suit. It’s kind of a look though.” 

“Well how come Hera hasn’t become the goddess of divorce, too? If she’s the goddess of family, surely her domain would also include protecting your family, from your abuser? It sounds to me like Zeus abuses her.” 

They all stared at Hermione in absolute shock, before applause sounded behind them. “Thank you, Hermione Granger.” A beautiful woman moved to sit with them, smiling fondly at Nico and Draco. “I’m working on the divorce side of things..I’m worried about how my divorcing Zeus will affect the balance of the council, primarily, but you are correct. And extremely intelligent.” Hera nodded approvingly. “If the timing is okay, would you mind if I borrowed Jason?” 

Jason looked immediately to Annabeth, then Piper, then Percy, before turning back to Hera. “You can say anything you need to in front of all of us. I..I feel safer with them here.” 

Hera nodded, eyes glimmering slightly. “I understand, and I’m so glad you’ve found people who love and trust you, and who you love and trust in return, even despite my..meddling. I..I came here to apologise. Primarily to you, but I know I owe each of your partners apologies too. I’m sorry, to each of you. I was bitter and jealous and short sighted, and I know I’ve hurt more than just the four of you in trying to sneak around Zeus when really I should have faced him head on, and been upfront. I hope that should you choose to forgive me, we may work towards being..close. A family, even. But I recognise that it’ll take time, and a lot of work, especially on my part. I’m ready for that.” She made eye contact with all four of them, but eventually looked back to Jason. 

Annabeth spoke first. “I don’t forgive you.” She declared, and Hera deflated slightly. “But I love Jay, and if this works, if you’re as much of a parent as Hades and Persephone, then I’ll work on it. I want him to have a mom.” 

Piper and Percy both agreed with her sentiment, and Jason was absolutely bursting with warmth. He could see Nico and Will watching him closely to make sure everything was going fine, knew that if Hera stepped a toe out of line she would be dealing with the King and Queen of the Underworld. The wizards and Draco were watching just as closely, hands on wands, Seamus even fingering the coin of Stygian Iron given to him by Thanatos so he could summon the god if needed. If he said no, they’d support him, but having a mom would be kind of cool.

He smiled tentatively at Hera. “How about we start with lunch. In Hogsmead in three weeks time? Just the five of us.” 

She nodded immediately. “I’d like that. I don’t know how much this means to you, but I’ve been talking to Hades, Persephone, and even the ghost of Maria Di Angelo. If I can find an Ancient Law that would allow me to bless the union of you four, I will gladly do it.” 

Okay fuck that, having a mom was gonna be a godsbedamned nightmare. His cheeks burned as Nico started cackling. “Hera!” He hissed. “It’s only been a year!”

She laughed, a melodious sound that had never sounded so light to him. She looked younger, nothing like the wary, defeated woman, or even the fierce, guarded warrior he was used to. “I’ll leave you now. I swear it on the Styx though, you will have no more troubles from Aphrodite.” 

Jason nodded his thanks, and Hera disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a framed photo of the four of them, dancing and laughing. It even moved, like the wizard pictures he was slowly getting used to. 

“Well,” Piper grinned. “I think we just got your mom’s blessing Jaybird.” 

Percy raised his hand like they were in a classroom. “Am I the only one that thinks that Persephone, Hera, and Amphitrite have formed some kind of feminist allegiance?”

“Oh no they have.” Will remarked, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Amphy has a purpose built lake behind the palace in the underworld. Hades makes them cocktails and this amazing nacho platter, and they plan world domination.”

He blinked. “Did you just call my step mom, Queen of the oceans, Amphy?” 

Will shrugged. “The Queen of the underworld has invited me to call her mom, the King of the Underworld pays my rent, the Queen of the Gods wrote the adoption certificate for my son, and will officiate my marriage, and the actual Sun taught me to drive. Amphy just drops round twice a month in Autumn and Winter, and she makes incredible sushi.” 

Harry coughed awkwardly and made eye contact with Dean. “Does anyone else sometimes forget that these guys are like..royalty?” 

Dean looked at him with absolutely no sympathy. “The god of death has cockblocked me four times since July. I wish I could forget.”

——

It took another day for the effects of the horcrux to fully wear off Nico, and his eyes still flickered with a purple and green sheen to them. Harry personally thought it was mildly terrifying, but Will and Annabeth theorised that it might be a permanent affect of an interaction with pure death energy, suggesting it was similar to the lightning that sometimes flickered in Jason and Draco’s eyes. 

Harry hadn’t actually seen that particular trick of the brothers, not until some Ravenclaw seventh year started flirting incessantly with Percy, running her hands over him despite multiple requests to stop. Then, the sky had turned purple with a suddenness that seemed to unsettle even Nico, as the smell of ozone filled the air. Jason’s eyes had crackled with lightning, and it had taken what Will affectionately referred to as a cuddle puddle - all seven demigods curled up together on one bed with low lighting and Nightmare trodding all over them to get comfortable - for bolts of light to stop flashing across his eyes. 

Once fully sober, Nico and a Will had relayed all the facts about the previous morning to the group, and Annabeth, Hermione, and Luna had started whispering furiously. Finally, after dinner, Piper told them to all meet in the demigods dorms at half eight. 

——

When the wizards arrived, only Nico, Will, Jason, and Annabeth were present, Nico and Jason half sat on top of each other whilst Annabeth and Will debated some medicine thing that Harry had heard them mention a few times. 

“Where’s Piper and Percy?” Ginny asked as she conjured an armchair to settle in.

“Fucking.” Jason didn’t even look up from where he and Nico had been whispering. 

“Without you and Annabeth?” Ron asked, either ignoring or not noticing the glare from his girlfriend. 

Annabeth paused her conversation with Will. “Yes, Ron. It would be a bit of a hassle to make sure all four of us were in the same place and in the mood every time one of us wanted to have sex. Especially considering that I’m aspec and Jay gets weird about touch sometimes.”

“Weird about touch?”

“Sometimes,” Jason looked up. “Nico’s the only one who can touch me. Cos he’s cold, you know? And I feel like my skin is all burning and charged up.” He waved his arm and lightning weaved between his fingers. 

Hermione sat up straight. “Do you all have side effects like that? Not just from overusing your powers but simply the interaction between mortal and divine?” 

“Piper sometimes can’t speak.” Annabeth nodded. “Not necessarily from overuse of charmspeak, but just because using it at all can grate on her throat. And Percy gets dehydrated super easily because he sometimes subconsciously uses the moisture in his body to add to whatever water he’s controlling. And I get chronic migraines. One of my brothers has a stress related chronic pain condition.” 

Will smiled gently. “Neeks and Hazel see a completely different colour spectrum to us, so that they can see in the dark, and his body temperature is consistently about ten degrees Fahrenheit lower than ours. Mine is about five degrees hotter, and I’m slightly hard of hearing, to protect against this supersonic whistle I can do.”

Hermione let that sink in as Piper and Percy finally joined them, flushed slightly and Percy’s shirt inside out. Harry noticed that they left Jason and Nico on their bed, and instead sat with Annabeth and Will, despite the tighter squeeze. 

Annabeth kissed both their cheeks before addressing the room. “So Nico and I have made a fairly comprehensive list of what we think the horcruxes are, after grilling Dumbledore.” She held you a sheet of parchment with a list on it.

“Grilling Dumbledore?” Ginny echoed, looking between the two of them. “How exactly, do you grill Dumbledore?” 

Annabeth smirked slightly. “I read a few books about forensic psychology and interrogation techniques beforehand, and Neeks just..enhances everything by sucking all life and joy out of the room.” 

“Woah..” Ginny was gazing at Annabeth in absolute awe. “You’ve got to teach me.”

She laughed, cheeks flushing slightly with pride. “I will.” She promised. “So Harry is no longer a horcrux, and the diary was destroyed, correct?” They all nodded, and she crossed two items off of the list. “So between Nico’s knowledge of what’s easier to make into a horcrux, and Dumbledore’s ideas, I think that leaves us with Ravenclaw’s diadem, Hufflepuff’s cup thing, Slytherin’s locket, the ring that Dumbledore has, and something else. Neeks thinks it’s the snake but I’m not so sure.”

Will frowned. “I thought you guys said it would be really hard to implant a horcrux in an animal?”

Nico looked up from where he was carding his fingers through Jason’s hair. Harry wasn’t entirely sure but he was pretty certain he heard little crackles like static shock when Nico’s hand moved. “It would be really hard, but I don’t think it would be impossible. I think it’s why Harry saw the attack on Arthur from the snake’s point of view, y’know?” 

Hermione sat up straighter. “What, like the horcruxes are tuned into each other?”

“Well yeah.” Nico nodded. “Your soul is basically the physical manifestation of your collective conscious, right? It’s the bit that goes to the underworld. Animals and plants and monsters, they don’t have souls, but they have life. That’s why it’s hard to make them into horcruxes, they’re somewhere in between inanimate and human.”

Will hummed thoughtfully. “Which is why I can’t heal plants and animals, right? Not magically, at least.”

“Exactly. So the soul, although it can be split, the shards still lend themselves to this collective conscious. Like an empathy link, Perce. So when Voldemort was alive, he couldn’t necessarily recall the soul shards, but he could see through them, and even interact with them.” 

“Like the gods and their separate manifestations?” Seamus asked, and everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

He blushed, and shrugged slightly. “Thanatos has been teaching me stuff.”

“Yeah I guess.” Nico replied. “The attack on Mr Weasley is why I think the snake is a horcrux, really. But we’re saving that one til last because it will take a whole lot of effort to find and kill her.” 

“Wait.” Dean held a hand up. “Can we circle back to this ring Dumbledore has? Why don’t you guys now have it? Can’t you destroy it?”

Annabeth’s face darkened, and Piper rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Some bullshit about how he wanted to see if he could destroy it himself.” 

“I nullified it anyway.” Nico grinned. “Honestly it was mainly just because I knew it would frustrate him to try and destroy it when there’s no soul in it, I wasn’t even thinking about the important bit.” 

Jason cheered, and a shower of sparks scattered off of him and bounced around the room. Will rolled his eyes. “Jason if you electrocute my fiancé we will have problems.” 

“I don’t think I can.” Jason mused. “I mean I’ve tried. I burnt him once, but that took a lot of energy.” 

“Oh yeah that hurt. The scar is super cool though. You’re kind of the same though. I can’t do anything to your soul. It’s nice.” 

They smiled at each other fondly, and Will cleared his throat. Harry expected him to look jealous, or at least a bit annoyed, he wasn’t sure how much he’d like it if Draco started waxing lyrical about a guy he was cuddled up to, but Will just looked pleased. “That’s because Hera’s gift to everyone after the civil war was a power dampener around our loved ones. Remember?”

Annabeth nodded. “She said we wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone we loved. Not properly. And I’m pretty sure Hades strengthened it for Nico’s loved ones so that he wouldn’t fear himself anymore.” She added, “it’s why Pipes can charmspeak us, but she couldn’t make us hurt ourselves or each other.”

“How come me and Perce can fuck with each other, then?” Nico asked, sticking his free hand through the shadows to lace his fingers with Will’s. “I can grab all of your souls, except Will’s and Jason’s. Even Draco’s.”

“Oh that’s because Hades blessed us.” Jason recalled. “Like specifically. Something about helping you and making sure you couldn’t fuck us up if you disagreed with us making you not run away.” 

“Sorry, this is really touching and all,” Dean interrupted in an attempt to drag them back to task again. “And I’m a hundred percent down for post planning pizza or whatever bonding you wanna do, but can we go over the bit where we’ve now neutralised three of a suspected seven horcruxes?” 

They all blinked at him for a minute, visibly trying to remember the earlier conversation. “Nico nullified Dumbledore’s ring specifically to fuck with him.” Ron reminded them. 

“Oh, right, yeah.” Annabeth nodded. “So the Hufflepuff cup thing is owned by Bellatrix Lestrange, and apparently it’s in her vault at Gringotts. Dumbledore said he’s been looking into that for ages and he’s certain it’s there. The Diadem is somewhere in the school-“

“Which means I get to threaten some ghosts.” Nico grinned.

“-we have no idea of the whereabouts of the locket, nor the snake.” 

Draco cleared his throat. “I might know where the locket is.” He shuffled closer to Harry as all eyes turned to him. “But to be certain, I’d need to go to Malfoy Manner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr under the same name, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy is very horny all the time, the demigods are a bit ruthless, Dumbledore’s fat is set, and Hermione feels some of her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I?? Don’t really know what happened here but oh well. Uh, there’s not any explicit sex, it’s all fade to black. The demigods are kinda ruthlessly anti Dumbledore here and I’m not gonna apologise for it, dudes a dick

If Percy had to guess, he’d say that Draco looked pleasantly surprised by the number of people that flat out refused for him to ever go back there. Obviously they were quickly overridden by Nico and Jason admitting that it would probably be necessarily, but it was still sweet. 

It took another half an hour of them arguing before Nico and Will declared that as Draco’s dads they were the only ones who actually got to make that decision, and since both were confident that not only could they protect him, but that he could protect himself, they were happy for him to go. The infighting cooled down quickly after that, although Harry still looked angry. 

“I just don’t see how you can think to let him go somewhere like that after all they’ve put him through.” He muttered once everyone had shut up.

Oooh. Rookie mistake. 

The room darkened until the only source of light was the lightening crackling under Jason’s skin. 

“And I just don’t see,” Will started in a voice that reminded Percy chillingly of an angry Hades, all cold and low and razor sharp. Zeus’ beard the guy was spending way too much tine with the in laws. “Why you think you deserve someone you clearly doubt so much, or why you think you’re in a position to declare what someone is capable of enduring. The boy tucked under your arm isn’t some defenceless coward, Harry, and I suggest you remember that not only do the most powerful demigods in centuries consider Draco a son, but he himself could strike you with enough electricity to stop your heart ten times over, or call up a storm so strong it ripped you limb from limb.”

Sometimes Percy forgot about the aura of..otherness that surrounded demigods. He got so used to the people he spent time with emanating power that he forgot, except for when he and Jason went out of their way to turn each other on with immense displays of power, just how terrifying they could be. Harry, clearly had also forgotten just how dangerous Will was, if he’d ever even truly been aware. The guy was white as a sheet, stuttering and stammering about how he hadn’t meant it like that until Draco groaned, cheeks red. 

“Dad, you’re embarrassing me.” He protested, glaring at Nico until he reluctantly allowed light to bleed back into the room. “Besides, Harry was abused as a kid. He’s not thinking about this as a quest, or a temporary arrangement I dealt with and could easily deal with again. He’s thinking about this as me returning to people who hurt me.” 

Harry nodded quickly. “I just don’t want Draco to get hurt.” He mumbled. 

Will’s face softened. “I know that dragon, and I do like Harry, but he needs to know that you’re powerful and talented. Do you know what I did the first time your dad told me to stay back from a battle?” 

Nico turned red. “Tesoro is this really the time?”

Percy lit up. “No please go on Will. Do share.” 

“It was three weeks after the awards ceremony on Olympus.” Will grinned, the light in the room changing ambience until the room was lit with a cozy glow. “And Apollo had only just explained about the Plague aspect. It was the first time I ever used it. Nico told me to hang back, but I told him to fuck off and gave an entire army the septicaemic plague.”

Nico seemed to have forgotten to be embarrassed, and was just smiling dreamily at Will. “It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” His voice had gone slightly scratchy in the way that Percy associated with Nico dragging Will out of rooms, not to return for at least an hour. He could relate. One time somebody had hit on Piper and decided the best way to do that was to insult the three of them. Jason had summoned a full on monsoon, whilst hovering in the middle and absolutely glowing with the amount of lightning crackling under his skin, while Annabeth had beaten the shit out of the girl for the incredibly demeaning comment she’d made about Piper’s choice in partners. Percy and Piper occasionally brought the memory up just to get a rise out of each other, it had been magnificent. 

“Wouldn’t that..kill them?” Luna questioned, looking slightly green.

“Oh it did.” Nico grinned, so shark like that Triton was probably jealous. “Seven hundred of Gaia’s stragglers, dead in under twenty four hours.”

Hermione whipped her head up from where she was muttering to Ron. “You killed seven hundred people in twenty four hours?” 

Will blinked. “People? No? I mean sure maybe like five or six, but mainly not people. Did you know that gods can get septicaemia if it’s specifically tailored for ichor?” 

Damn Nico had a good choice in men. Percy had no idea how the fuck Will was managing to look all innocent and cute whilst discussing the time he killed seven hundred beings, but it was Working. 

“I’m sure this is a nice chat.” Piper interrupted. “But we’ve just brought up one of three events most likely to lead to a Will and Nico sex marathon. It is therefore my suggestion that we all leave before that actually happens.” 

Jason flexed his fingers experimentally, and upon seeing that the purplish glow had subsided from his skin, he nodded and stood up. “Seriously, you walked into a trap with that one Draco. They’re gonna be out of commission til at least tomorrow.” He chided as started herding the kids out, along with Annabeth. 

Once everybody had left, the four of them quickly made their way back into their room. Percy had half a mind to start something before Jason looked up at them all beseechingly from where he’d flopped onto the bed. “Cuddles?” 

In less than ten seconds flat the four of them were comfortably curled up together under the covers. “Oh, you guys.” Percy remembered something, just as Annabeth was preparing to throw one of the pencils on the nightstand to turn off the light. Percy wouldn’t believe she could make the shot if he hadn’t seen her do it a million times before. “Uncle Hades and dad are throwing this fuck Zeus feast thing this weekend. It’s gonna be the most important people in the Underworld and Oceanic courts, plus Hera, I guess. We’re invited, and it’s gonna be the first time I see Tri since I found out about him and Thanatos, so I need you all to prepare some absolutely scathing jokes.” 

Piper looked between him and Annabeth as though she was expecting one of them to start laughing. “We’re going to a feast held by..” she trailed off. “Do you know what, never mind. I’m in. I’m pretty sure Triton bottoms, so I’m fully prepared to roast him.” 

“You can’t roast Triton about being a bottom in the presence of Nico.” Jason reprimanded. “He’ll take it to heart.” His face drained of colour as he realised what he’d said. “Wait..erm..uh.. I never said that?” His voice got higher and higher in pitch as he reached the end of his sentence. 

Percy was so close to bursting back into Nico and Will’s room just to confirm. “Well I knew Will was more of a top but I figured it would be more of a Rock Paper Scissors situation.” 

Aw fuck.

Eyes turned back to him, and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You know Will tops?” Annabeth echoed, eyes all dark and beautiful in that way she got when she was jealous. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Um..yes? We, may have Uh..fooled around a tad? You know when we were experimenting with being open before we realised it was Pipes and Jaybird we wanted, not just other people? And Will was all frustrated and bossy because of the whole Nico situation..and..” 

Eventually he found the wisdom to shut up, although admittedly it did take Piper straddling his lap, as Annabeth and Jason crowding him. 

This was so much better than jerking off in the shower to the memory of Annabeth and Jason terrifying the shit out of people.

——

If Harry didn’t know that Jason and Annabeth were incredibly intelligent, he’d assume the matching leather jackets and skinny jeans that they wore to breakfast were, at best, a fashion statement. The second Piper and Percy walked in though, that thought immediately left his head. They both looked like they’d been shocked, jaws dropped slightly, eyes wide. 

Nico was smirking. It usually made him look slightly cruel and aloof, but swamped by one of Will’s hoodies, this time a bright green, he just looked mildly and adorably evil. “Aren’t you glad I’m observational?” He snarked as the pair made their way over. 

Jason and Annabeth both smiled at him, cheeks slightly flushed. “How did you even know?” Annabeth questioned.

Nico shrugged. “Simple. Jason and Will look similar, which means all three of you think Will’s hot shit, and you’re right. Will and Percy fucked, which means that Percy thinks bossy tops are also hot. At the party we had at camp, Will wore my leather jacket, and Percy noticed. Not in the whole I’d love to do you again way, but more of a..damn I really do have good taste don’t I way. Ergo, you guys looking slightly bad boyish in clothing that was designed by my mom with me not needing to deep clean blood out of clothes would turn him on. Plus him and Piper have exactly the same taste in basically everything.” A

“You knew? About Will and Percy?” Jason asked, ignoring the rest of it for a moment. 

Nico blinked, then looked at them like they were stupid. Harry thought that was erring on the side of stupid, not brave, but he’d learned not to question Nico a long time ago. “Uh. Yes? Do you not think the first thing Will did after banging the guy I was in love with for four years was come and grovel? Before we got together we were still really good friends? Does Percy not know I know? Gods I’m gonna have to find a way to bring it up with him at some point today.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Ron leaned across Will to grab a platter of bacon whilst Annabeth and Jason processed that. “Nico, you were in love wit Percy for four years?” 

“I had bad taste.” Nico waved a hand dismissively. “It was a hero worship turned gay awakening thing.” 

“Are we talking about me?” Percy didn’t even ask them to move, just sat himself in Jason’s lap. Piper wasn’t quite as outright, but she still sat so half her weight was held up by Annabeth. 

“Duh.” Harry watched as Nico buried himself more into the hoodie, sleeves shoved back so that he could use his hands. It was so strange to think that this little guy with floppy hair and big eyes, drowning in his fiancé’s hoodie could possibly be dangerous. “How do you like the leather jackets?” 

Percy and Piper immediately blushed. “They’re good.” 

“Uhuh.”

“Nice.”

“We like them.”

“Love them.”

“They look incredible.”

“Absolutely.” 

They stumbled over each other, as Annabeth and Jason turned red. 

Draco appeared out of absolutely nowhere, and sat down in between Harry and Jason. Harry was kind of glad, he’d seen the size of the sparks that sometimes flew off the guy when people started throwing compliments his way. Besides, Percy was still in Jason’s lap, and if the way the cups on the table were vibrating as the liquid inside them started moving, the two were definitely getting up to something. 

“I’ve got an invite to Malfoy Manner to introduce my girlfriend in October Half Term.” Draco declared.

Harry spat out the pumpkin juice he’d just taken a sip off.

Nico only looked slightly inconvenienced. “Piper or Annabeth?” He questioned mildly as Will came over to join them. He’d been chatting idly with one of the younger DA members in Ravenclaw, which Harry thought was sweet, even if he didn’t personally want to go around chatting to every kid that thought he was a bit cool. 

“Ginny, actually, if she’s okay with it?” Draco grinned.

The witch in question looked up. “I hate to break this to you Draco, but you’re not built the right way for me.”

“What? No, the point is, if Lucius and Narcissa want a reason to leave Voldemort, me showing up with Ginny will be a sign, they can justify themselves by saying I’m their priority and that my views are different. If not, then she can cast the meanest reducto out of any of us and I want to watch Lucius’ face as his prize gin cabinet is destroyed.” 

“Sometimes.” Piper looked at Nico and a Will, who were practically brimming with pride. “I don’t understand you two being his dads. Then he says shit like that and I realise it could be no one else.” 

“If you think I’m not like my dads then you’ve obviously never seen me in classes at camp.” Draco responded. “Katie and Miranda curse me out almost as often as papa, and Reyna says that the only person who can list as many ways to kill a monster with a bandage as me is dad.”

“We’ve done such a good job.” Will grinned, ruffling Draco’s hair from across the table. “Now what do we do when people we don’t know hit on us?” 

Draco sat up straighter. “Lightning to the balls.” He recited dutifully. 

Jason laughed. “And what do we do when our boyfriends don’t believe in us?” 

“Not lightning to the balls.” Percy cut in, looking about as panicked as Harry felt. “You can chew us out and then hold kisses hostage but please for the love of my mother, do not lightning the balls.” 

Hermione frowned. “Why do you say love of my mother? Isn’t your mother mortal?” 

“Sally’s his godly parent.” Annabeth replies, half way through checking Piper’s homework. 

“What, but..” she frowned. “Isn’t it Poseidon?” 

“Sally’s his godly parent.” Annabeth repeated firmly. “trust me.”

Harry waited anxiously for thunder to rumble, or for all the water in the room to coalesce to suffocate Annabeth, but nothing happened. Percy smiled at his confusion. “My dad knows it’s true.”

“Can we circle back to the fact that it sounds like Jason has shot lightning at Percy’s balls?” Ron asked, looking a bit pale. The boys shuddered as one. 

Jason just smirked. “I’ve only done it twice, and the first time he asked me to, the second time he deserved it.” 

“He asked for it?” Dean repeated sceptically. “Really?” 

“To be fair, the two incidents involved very different amounts of lightning.” Percy reasoned. “Hold your hand out, Jay will show you how much he used the first time.” 

Dean held his hand out cautiously. Jason brushed his finger tips over the back of his hand, and Dean visibly shivered and went pink. “Okay, understandable.” 

“What about the second time?” Seamus grabbed a plate of toast. “What did you do to deserve it?” 

“I may have lightly implied that Jay possibly had a thing for Nico because he spent so much time with him?” 

Ron and Harry both looked at Jason in confusion while everyone else winced. “I don’t understand?” Harry asked carefully.

“Harry, imagine Draco suggesting that you had a thing for Hermione because you spend so much time with her, despite the fact that Hermione is like a sister to you, and you’re in a committed relationship, and you were literally involved in getting Hermione and Ron together.” Annabeth explained, giving Percy an evil side eye. “Add bisexual and polyamorous stereotypes and it’s not good.” 

“Oh yikes.” Was all Ron said. “I mean I still wouldn’t have electrocuted your balls but..yikes.” 

——

Percy wasn’t really paying attention to anything at lunch until Luna ran over to join them, slightly breathless. He was sure the conversation was probably super interesting, but Piper was in his lap and Jason was wearing a short sleeved shirt until his robes, which he’d taken off due to the heat, and Annabeth’s bun was loose and allowing wisps of hair to curl around her face and Poseidon’s fucking trident, the three of them were so gorgeous. 

“I know where Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem is.” Luna grinned, linking her fingers with Ginny as she sat down. “I was speaking to the Grey Lady, Rowena’s daughter. She said it’s in the room of lost things!” 

Hermione gasped. “That’s in Room of Requirement, which is where Nico got affected! It says in Hogwarts; a History that the Room of Lost Things is a specific room inside it. That’s brilliant Luna!” 

“So all we need to do is figure out how to ask for the right room.” Annabeth added. “And then find a diadem in a room of lost things.” She looked to Nico. “How’s your geokinesis?” 

Nico shrugged. “I have a pretty decent sense for things underground, and if Hazel is with me I can lift some stuff but that’s about it at the moment. I wouldn’t be able to distinguish one diadem in a room of random shit.”

“Won’t you just be able to sense the death energy?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, but it’ll have the same effect as last time I walked past the room of requirement. The only thing stopping the effect with Dumbledore’s ring was that the soul shard had latched into Dumbledore’s soul. I’d have given him six months max if I hadn’t have destroyed it.” 

“Why did you destroy it then?” Percy asked. He’d heard a lot of rants from Will and Nico about Dumbledore leaving Harry with the Dursleys, and he wasn’t in the slightest bit embarrassed to suggest Nico should’ve let the guy die. 

Will shrugged, even as the wizards glared at them, Hermione looking ready to start ranting. “I’m slightly prophetic sometimes.” Was his only reply. 

Oh shit.

“Wait..you mean?” 

Will just nodded. “I give it til February.” 

“Sometimes you scare me.” 

“Isn’t that why you slept with him?” Nico asked, smirking. 

“Wait you knew about that?” 

“I already asked that, babe.” Jason cut in. “Will literally told Nico as soon as it happened.” 

“Like in a bragging way or..?” Percy grinned.

“Like in a, I’m sorry I slept with the guy you were in love with for four years even though I’m flirting with you I just got really frustrated because you got in such an intense fire fight with Leo practicing using hell fire that you reopened your magically slow healing werewolf scratches and I actually can’t deal with you kinda way.” Will replied absently, brushing his thumb over a scratch he’d noticed on Draco’s temple to heal it.

“If it makes you feel any better, the first thing Jay did after sleeping with you was call a meeting of the bros.” Nico added. “Leo and I had to sit through four Disney films of him singing along with extreme joy.” 

“Why are we talking about Disney films when you just suggested killing Dumbledore?” Hermione finally burst, flushed and shaking with rage. “And if I correctly interpreted Will, which I admit I may not have done, the only reason you saved him from the horcrux was because you know he’s going to die!” 

The six of them fell silent, Piper and Will clearly trying to think of something to say, before Percy decided he wasn’t going to try and apologise for suggesting he wanted a manipulative enabler dead. “Hermione, Dumbledore allowed Harry to live with the Dursleys, despite Remus Lupin and Sirius Black being next in line to look after him. Dumbledore has enough influence to have at least insisted that Sirius take veritaserum for his trial. So essentially, Dumbledore made a series of decisions which prevented Harry growing up in a healthy and happy home with people who valued him, and also kept an innocent man imprisoned for over a decade.” 

“But you can’t just kill someone!” Harry protested. “That’s evil! That’s what Voldemort wanted!” 

Sometimes Percy thought that they’d gotten their powers fully under control. Then shit like this happened and the flames in the room were extinguished by shadows one by one, as the sky view thing in the ceiling was lit up by furious lightning, and the liquid in every single cup around the room levitated, inching towards Percy. 

Luckily, word had spread since Will and Nico’s explanation to the DA last June, and most people were aware of what was going on. 

“Do you know what I did when I found out my step dad abused my mom?” Percy asked. He could hear how cold his voice sounded, but he wasn’t interested in changing it. “I sent my mom Medusa’s head, and she sold his statue for enough money to get a new apartment.” 

“To clarify.” Will cut in, seeing how Hermione paled. “We’re not going to hurt Dumbledore. If whatever comes to hurt him comes to hurt everyone, and by saving you we save him, then we will. But the Fates have written it and I can’t do anything about it. We’re just not interfering. Besides the guy is over a hundred and fifty or something ridiculous.”

“His soul is barely hanging on anyway.” Nico chipped in. “Even without the Fates’s decision, I wouldn’t give him more than a year.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the nice one?” Hermione asked Will, eyes shiny and voice cracking. “I don’t understand why you’re going to let someone die.”

“Hermione I’m a medic. I’m aware of what can be done, and what can’t.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as Nico took his hand. “I’ve been given no information except it happens. Nico’s actions mean he won’t suffer for months. That’s the best we can do.” Will looked slightly pained, but Percy appreciated that he didn’t try to go back on their earlier condemnation of Dumbledore. 

“But you want it to happen!” 

Piper took her hand carefully. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but a lot of us have parental issues from our mortal parent, and have suffered a lot because of our other parent. When you’ve seen tens and hundreds of your friends die in a war that their parents have caused, when you’ve seen your friends cry in the middle of the night because they can’t let go of the mortal parents that neglected or beat them or cast them away because of their being different.. you lose patience with the people that allow abuse to happen.” 

Hermione nodded slowly, and the fires in the room began to relight. Piper looked to Will. “How have you convinced the wizards that you’re the nice one?” 

Will smiled innocently. “To be fair, the comparison is to Neeks. And they’ve never seen me in the infirmary.” 

“Will isn’t the nice one?” Ron asked, arm around Hermione.

“Will is evil.” Annabeth snorted. “He’s the only person I know who Clarisse, that’s the big girl who yelled at Percy a lot at camp, will listen to. He’s even yelled at me before. I listened.”

Jason nodded quickly. “One time , I dropped Nico in the lake, and Will cursed me so I couldn’t get hard for a whole month.” 

“Literally nothing could get around the curse.” Percy added. “We tried to many things.” 

Nico grinned. “One time he chewed me out in front of the entire camp for raising the dead too soon after the war. Half the people at camp are terrified of me, and I don’t think they’ve ever looked Will in the eye since.”

They all started packing their stuff and stood up as the bell rang for the end of lunch. Will scooped Hermione into a hug. “I know it’s really hard, hon, but this is the way it has to happen. And I’m sorry that it’s going to hurt you, I really am, but this is a man that’s hurt Harry, again and again, and in doing so has hurt you. Why don’t you have a chat with Neeks later? He might be able to comfort you a bit more.” 

She nodded shakily. “I..logically I understand your points..I just can’t make myself accept it beyond that. I’m usually so..ruthless, I guess, I just don’t know where this is coming from.” 

Will kissed her hair, and Percy assumed from the gentle glow that he’d healed her hurt a little. “I think this is why my dad sent me this vision.” He murmured gently. “So we can help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :) come find me on tumblr under the same name xx
> 
> (For anyone wondering, Annabeth is aspec, so in my head she moves between sex positive and sex neutral depending on how she’s feeling)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is still horny, but tastefully this time, the demigods are slightly less ruthless, and Nico isn’t the only one to end up catlike this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to mainly be a filler chapter, but it isn’t, so yay for plot ig

For some reason, Percy had kind of blanked on Underworld family dinners meaning that Nico and Will knew Triton. Sure he'd met Thanatos, on the quest with Frank and Hazel, but that wasn't exactly on the same level as Triton hugging the pair of them when they all arrived at the Fuck Zeus feast. 

It was a pretty neat set up, to be honest. Percy had been expecting something that was borne from hours of arguments, but it seemed Amphitrite, Persephone, and Hera had taken charge; the decoration was tasteful and thematic, and the cavernous dining hall of the Underworld Palace now seemed cozy and well lit. 

Annabeth was clearly logging every difference between the palace and the copy on Olympus; the gemstones and precious metals that made up balconies and pillars, where on Olympus there had been statues and windows, anything she could use to make improve Olympus. Her and Piper kept pointing out gods and goddesses that looked like actors and actresses as well, grinning to each other as they theorised whether gods and goddesses that looked like they belonged in the same film had come together.

Triton and Thanatos were curled up on a chaise longe, Triton with human legs for once, and Thanatos' wing wrapped around the pair of them as he fed Triton what looked to be truffles. 

As soon as they walked in, Hades and Persephone lit up, Hades holding his arms out to Draco. "Piccolino!" 

Draco grinned and ran over to them. "Grandad!" 

Everyone's attention immediately shifted to the seven of them, people coming up and greeting them. Percy had seen Jason and Annabeth in diplomat dozens of times, especially when they were acting as Pontifex and Architect of Olympus, but it never failed to amaze him the way his goofballs turned into smooth socialites. Even Piper couldn't quite remember that many names and faces, and the pair of them just drifted after them, only properly talking to people they actually knew. 

Triton and Thanatos greeted them cordially, Triton giving him a brief hug, but the pair of them exchanged full hugs and stories with Will and Nico, who greeted practically everyone like family. The gods and goddesses present happily conversed with Nico in Italian, and the poor guy seemed absolutely thrilled to have full conversations in the language. Percy knew that Will was learning, but he was nowhere near the fluency or speed with which Nico was talking to people. 

Percy had been worried they'd be overdressed; the guys all in sharp black suits with white shirts, except Nico who'd decided to be extra and wear a black shirt as well, and Annabeth and Piper in cocktail dresses, but they actually fit in pretty well with everybody. It was, at least in Percy's opinion, an excellent opportunity for him and Piper to ogle Jason and Annabeth in their element. 

"Do you think we can convince Annie to keep the dress?" He murmured to Piper as they all took their seats at the table. 

"If you do the baby seal eyes, I reckon she would." Piper replied, stealing a chocolate out of Jason's pocket. 

"Hmm, she's turned me down when I've done them before."

"She's completely heartless." She agreed, ruffling his hair. "The real question is can we convince Nico to steal us alcohol for when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Ooh that's true. It's easy to tell though." Percy grinned at her. "If he's being diplomatic and making agreements and deals on behalf of Hades, we'll get alcohol, if Will is joining in, we're gonna be allowed to drink all of it." 

"How do you even know that?" Food appeared on the table and wine filled their cups. 

"Annabeth noticed it." He admitted. "She started stocking vodka in our fridge-"

"Wait those months where we had like four bottles of vodka in every room were because she was experimenting on Nico?" Piper asked, looking impressed. 

"Yeah, Anyways, so she would offer him a drink every time he stopped by after doing something for his dad. If he'd been doing something diplomatic, he said yes, if he and Will were there and they'd both been doing something diplomatic, they pulled out a bottle they'd picked up on the way over." 

Jason leaned over once he'd managed to finish his conversation with some ocean General. "Are we talking about whether or not Nico is gonna drink tonight? Because I heard him and Will convincing some nature spirit that the only way to file for entrance to the underworld instead of reincarnation as a non soul animal is to file all the correct paperwork, and that you can't protest for things that he can't do anything about, so I reckon we're drinking a lot tonight." 

Piper fist pumped. "Yesss." Percy made eye contact with Jason, and they both smiled at her fondly. 

"Besides," Jason added, face darkening. "Annabeth has been told by four people that they think she should make better romantic decisions, so we're drinking whether Nico likes it or not." 

——

It took forever to escape the feast. It was fun, sure, to hear everyone be so collectively against Zeus, but there was something about seeing his brother and Nico's uncle practically get it on in front of everyone that really made Percy's skin crawl. Neither of the two had any sympathy either, in fact near the end, Triton and Thanatos had made their way over to where Percy and Annabeth were reviewing the different chocolate fountains. 

"Brother." Triton smiled at him. "I've heard your relationship has expanded." He nodded his head to Annabeth, then to Jason and Piper, who both looked like they'd been slapped despite the harmless look of the woman they were talking to. "I'm glad to see you've inherited some of father's nature." He added, a little disdainfully. 

"Well one of us needed to inherit his charming nature, and seeing as you've been pouting over Thanatos for decades, it clearly wasn't you." Percy grinned.

Triton rolled his eyes and nudged him teasingly. "Oh shut it, squirt."

Thanatos smiled at Percy. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to expand, Perseus?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Only if you never call me Perseus again. Even dad doesn't call me that." 

"Ah, my apologies." Thanatos wrapped a wing around Triton. It was kind of hilarious seeing the guy all cozy and tucked into his boyfriend's side, seeing as how in their dad's territory, Triton was one of the most intimidating and respected people around. "Care to expand on that, Percy?" 

"Oh sure." Percy laughed slightly evilly before launching into a tale about how Triton had spent the whole of the summer two years ago moping around, whining about how pretty the winged death god was, and do you think your friend, the emo guy, can he get me in with Thanatos?

Triton slowly flushed a weird shade of green, until Nico and Will finally appeared, Draco, Jason, and Piper in tow, ready to leave. 

Nico looked positively ready to fight someone if they suggested he stayed for a minute longer, and if the way Will's eyes were glowing was any indication, he felt the same.

Percy and Annabeth managed to say goodbye to Triton and Thanatos with promises visit soon, and Nico didn't even try to suggest getting back to Hogwarts in any other way, he just shadow travelled them back into their dorms. 

"You've got ten minutes to get changed and grab any fort materials or people. Then I'm getting alcohol and pizzas and no one else is allowed in." He declared, before dragging Will into their room. 

——

Percy didn't have a hangover. 

That wasn't it.

Sure, his ears were ringing and he felt slightly nauseous, and his head felt like Hannibal had thrown a party with elephant Frank up there, but it definitely wasn't a hangover. 

He stumbled into the bathroom, and passed an empty bottle of vodka on the way there. The smell of alcohol turned something in his stomach, and he only just made it to the toilet in time.

Okay so maybe he had a bit of a hangover. 

The night before had started with Nico and Will shooing Draco off to his dorm. Then Nico has started reaching around in the shadows. Percy remembered him pulling out two bottles of vodka and a pint of lemonade, but he wasn't sure when the beer or the rum had made an appearance. 

All he knew now was that he felt like absolutely shit, and he wanted one of Jason's hoodies. A hug would be pretty nice too, but he needed at least three showers before he smelt slightly less like a distillery, and to do that, he needed to disentangle himself from the bedsheet someone had tied around his neck like a toga. 

——

Harry had never seen the demigods look so rough. Percy and Nico were both completely swamped by massive hoodies, hoods pulled over their heads and drawstrings pulled tight. The pair of the were leaned against each other as though if one of them moved away, they'd both fall over. When they made it to the breakfast table, they each grabbed a carafe of coffee and started drinking from the side of the pot, eyes closed. 

Annabeth and Piper didn't look much better; Annabeth's hair was the messiest Harry had ever seen it, and Piper's eyes were slightly bloodshot. They didn't quite drink coffee from the pot, but they did pull a platter of bacon sandwiches between the two of them and glared at everyone who even looked like they might take one.

Only Jason and Will looked slightly functional, but when they sat down, Will laid down on the bench with his head in Nico's lap and promptly fell asleep. Jason stole the carafe out of Percy's hands and chugged half of what was left before sitting on the floor, eyes drooping shut. Percy didn't even protest, just made a quiet whining sound until it was handed back to him. 

"You guys look awful." Ron announced, withering back slightly when Nico glared at him. "What happened?" He asked, whispering.

Annabeth shrugged. "Diplomacy. Drinking. I think we ended up in Paris?" 

"I was aiming for Paris." Nico muttered. "But I'm pretty sure we ended up on the Great Wall of China's." 

"Did Piper fall off it or am I just imagining that?" Annabeth asked, pulling a phone out and scrolling through it.

"I'm pretty sure she did. Yelled something like, hey Jay remember the Grand Canyon, and then just...jumped." Nico showed her a picture off his own phone, of Piper stepping off the edge, and then another of Jason's panicked face as he threw himself off after her. 

"You know that much coffee will probably give you heart palpitations?" Hermione chided gently, keeping her voice low.

Without even making eye contact, Nico and Percy clanked their coffee pots together. "More espresso, less depresso." They chorused, Piper making a half hearted attempt at joining in. 

"So..uh...has anyone done the transfiguration essay?" Ron attempted to restart the conversation after a minute of silence. 

"We had an essay?" Annabeth looked a bit panicked, flicking through the timetable she'd set up on her phone. "What on?" 

Percy started giggling, at least until Jason batted his side and told him to be a good pillow and stop moving. "You forgot about homework?" 

"The essay on transfiguring magical objects?" Ron explained. "A foot and a half of parchment?" 

"Oh, I think I did that." Nico shoved his hand into the shadows under the table, and reached around a bit until he triumphantly pulled out a sheet of parchment littered with ink drops and coffee mug stains. "If you can read it, you can use it." 

Ron was silent for a moment as he scanned the sheet. "Nico..this is..well I don't know what language this is but it doesn't use the English alphabet." 

"Oh shit. Can you tell what characters they are? I know a couple Asian languages." 

"Um..I have no idea."

Hermione leaned over his shoulder. "I think that's Cyrillic? I didn't know you spoke Russian?" 

"I don't." Nico wrinkled his nose slightly. "I know like four phrases. Uh..does anyone hear speak Russian?" 

Annabeth waved her hand in a so so motion. "I took a year of it in college? I couldn't write a transfiguration essay in it though." 

Piper and Percy both shook their heads, and all eyes turned to Jason. He just shrugged and shook his head. "I think Will might, actually. One of Apollo's newest kids is from a Russian family, and I think the whole cabin is learning." 

"We're not waking him up." Nico glared at everyone. "Just translate it with a spell." 

Hermione managed it after a few attempts, and quickly read through it. "This isn't an essay on transfiguration. This is.. I think this is a description of Will's vision of Dumbledore."

"My bad." Nico apologised, and reached back into the shadows. This time he successfully grabbed his essay and gave it to Ron. 

Hermione glared at them both. "Don't you realise how important this is?" 

Piper put her finger on her lips. "Shhh. We'll figure it out when we've got brain power." She patted Hermione's head sloppily, then finished the last bacon sandwich on the plate between her and Annabeth. 

Draco rolled his eyes and took the paper from Hermione. He held it so Harry could read it to, and Harry could've sworn the room got colder. What Will was describing.. this wasn't Dumbledore dying of old age, or illness. Green light? A cold laugh? He made eye contact with Hermione, and she nodded. His heart sank.

"I think this is suggesting that Voldemort is going to come back." 

——

Nico seemed to take that as something serious enough to wake Will up for, and after the guy did his magic healing thing, the demigods looked like they could actually process the conversation that needed to happen. They quickly moved to the den they'd set up in their dorms, Harry at the centre with everyone else making sure he was okay. 

Harry's throat felt like it was on the verge of closing up, and the only thing stopping him for curling up in a corner by himself and crying was Percy's arm around his shoulders. "He can't, right? I thought he was said, you said he was dead. You killed him didn't you? I thought your sword would stop him being able to come back, I thought he was dead." His hands were shaking, until Nico knelt down in front of him and took his hands. 

"Harry, I promise you, whoever kills Dumbledore, it isn't Voldemort. It's impossible. I checked with my Uncle and my father. This isn't Voldemort. It may be his followers trying to carry out his legacy, and we'll do what we can to stop them harming people. But it isn't Voldemort. I swear to you." 

"But you're not going to save Dumbledore." Harry said flatly. It wasn't even a question at this point. 

Percy pulled him closer. "Fighting prophecies..it never works. Every step you think you're taking to avoid it is actually just a step you're taking to fulfil it. You have to understand. This isn't apathy for human life. If we thought we could save him we'd try. But it doesn't work like that." 

"You wouldn't try very hard though, would you?" 

"..not if it was up to me. But if you really wanted us to, if you thought about all the things he's caused to happen and not happen, if you considered the effects he's had on so many people just to make you a perfect pig for slaughter, if you thought about all of that, and still wanted us to save him..we'll do our best." Percy looked tired, drained in a way that was so different to how he'd looked that morning. He looked older, not just twenty-something, but world weary and done with everything. "I won't understand if that's the choice you make. But I'll respect it."

"Can you talk me through it?" Harry's voice was small, and he would've been ashamed of it if he was talking about anything other than the death of his mentor. 

Nico and Percy looked at each other before signalling Annabeth and Jason forward. The two set up a full presentation, with a whiteboard and a PowerPoint, while Will and Piper started handing out hot chocolate. 

"So," Annabeth started. "This is basically a brief run through of your life, with how it was affected by Dumbledore. This isn't supposed to persuade you to want him dead or anything, it's allowing you to analytically assess the ways he's influenced your life, and decide how hard you want us to try at saving him." 

Jason tapped a pointer stick that had come out of nowhere at the first year on the timeline he'd drawn up. "So, you're one years old. Your parents are murdered, and the blame falls on your godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius Black is no longer the secret keeper, so he's actually had nothing to do with it. In his trial, Sirius isn't given the option to take veritaserum, which would reveal the truth." 

"Before the night of their murder is even up, Dumbledore gives you to your muggle aunt and uncle, even against Professor McGonagall's advice." Annabeth continued. "And despite his influence and power over the Wizarding community, he doesn't use this to get Sirius some veritaserum, essentially sentencing Sirius to torture in a prison known to turn its inmates insane, and you to eleven years stuck in an abusive household, leaving you with leftover effects of living in that household." 

They had somehow included pictures and quoted testimonies, from McGonagall about her disproving of the Dursleys, and from Will about some of the leftover effects from the his life there. 

They talked through Harry’s whole life, highlighting every action Dumbledore had made that had changed the way the events had played out. Harry was beginning to see how they could condemn him so quickly, and even Hermione looked like she was starting to understand, despite her staunch defence of him earlier.

“I still don’t want him to die.” Harry decided once they were done. “I got it with Voldemort and Bellatrix, and I understand that he’s not..that maybe Dumbledore isn’t a great person, but I still don’t think that’s enough reason to let him die. That would make us the bad guys, right?” 

Percy nodded, though he looked unhappy. “My only point is this; I’m not going to draw resources away from keeping you guys safe, and from finding and destroying the horcruxes, in order to keep him safe. If we can spare one or two of us to look after Dumbledore, if it won’t detract from our main effort, then that’s fine, but if they attack him whilst they attack us..” 

Harry nodded slowly. “I guess. Can we not talk about it anymore?” 

“Of course.” Percy smiled at him. “How about we go find that horcrux and watch Nico act like a cat for a full forty eight hours again?”

He laughed wetly at the offended face Nico made. “I’d like that.” 

Will clicked his tongue to get everyone’s attention. “I think it might make Annabeth high too.” He announced, the non sequitur throwing Harry for a moment.

At everyone’s blank faces, he sighed. “So the diadem belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, who valued wisdom, right? And the horcrux feeds on the energy of whatever it latches into, whic is why the life energy of Dumbledore stopped the ring affecting Nico. Since this one has no soul to latch onto, I think it might be a source of energy that will affect your godly DNA as much as it affects Nico’s.” 

Percy raised a hand like they were in class. “Does that mean the Hufflepuff cup will affect me?” 

Will shook his head. “Your loyalty, that’s a human trait. The Slytherin locket plays on emotions though, so I think it might affect Piper.” 

Nico and Annabeth looked at each other. “You in?” He asked, the corners of his mouth quirking up. “It’s kinda fun.” 

She grinned back at him and nodded, and the pair of them linked arms and led the way to the room of requirement, leaving everyone else to stumble to their feet and follow. 

“I can feel it from here.” Annabeth murmured, pressing her hand against the wall once they arrived. Her eyes had begun to sparkle just like Nico’s, but all different shades of grey, like the clouds in time lapses on nature documentaries. Harry watched as the two started leaning against each other. “I reckon I could find it.” She announced. “I think the closer we get, the stronger it’ll feel.” 

——

Annabeth hadn’t been kidding when she’d said the effects would get stronger the closer they got. As soon as Hermione and Luna managed to get the door open to the Room of Lost Things, Nico and Annabeth had shot into the room, Nico shadowtravelling them from pile to pile, while the rest of them were too busy being in awe of the mountains of treasure and books and random miscellaneous items scattered throughout. 

By the time Will called out that he’d found them, Annabeth and Nico were curled together in a very feline manner; in fact Harry was pretty sure he’d seen photos of kittens snuggled together exactly like they were, making weird noises and nuzzling their faces against the diadem. 

Harry would’ve expected Percy or Jason to grab Nico’s sword to destroy the horcrux, but instead he watched Hermione talk at the pair of them, until Percy snatched the diadem and threw it into the air. Harry could barely believe his eyes; Hermione shot fiendfyre at the diadem as it spun in the air, and Jason encased it in a bubble of air until Hermione got the counterspell to work, and the fire finally went out. 

Will had been right to be worried though, even with the horcrux destroyed, Nico and Annabeth looked completely trollied. You couldn’t tell with Nico, but Annabeth’s pupils took up most of her eyes, and the pair were struggling to stand, using each other and the mountain of coins and clothes they were lest against as supports, until Will and Piper finally took pity on them and lifted them up. 

Piper immediately handed her off to Percy, and collected every single book Annabeth pointed at as they left, as though this was just an everyday occurrence. Will was less lucky, as soon as he was supporting Nico’s weight, the guy had dropped asleep, and was just a dead weight in Will’s arms. Tendrils of shadows were spilling out from Nico’s free arm, grabbing items seemingly at random. 

After five minutes of watching Piper struggle, Draco advised her to dump the books in the shadows. 

It had worked, to Percy’s credit. Harry spent the next six hours unable to think of anything but Annabeth and Nico, whether that involved helping them build a den, or stopping Jason from using lightning as a laser to torment the two of them. 

Harry even fell asleep okay, after an evening of making jokes about it in the dorm with Ron, Dean, and Seamus, with Seamus pausing in the middle of every story and joke he told to impersonate Annabeth resolutely swiping things off every surface she passed, including a potion Will had been brewing up in an attempt to shorten the effects. 

It didn’t take long for the dreams to hit though. 

——

Harry was stood on the astronomy tower, wand in hand, held out towards Dumbledore, who looked much sicker than he currently did. There were wizards flanking him, although he had no idea who they were, and he watched helplessly as his mouth and wrist moved. 

Green light shot out of his wand, and cold laugh and the words Avada Cadavea echoed in his ears even as he shot awake, heart racing. 

The other boys in the dormitory, even Neville were all sat up, in a similar state to Harry. Nobody even had to say anything for them all to acknowledge it; they’d dreamt exactly the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some arguments, some explaining, some happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I think I made things clear but please let me know if you’re still confused about things Or if there’s anything I’ve forgotten to mention so I can go back and clarify :)

It took a few rounds of yelling, and Hermione and Ginny dragging the five of them to the demigod's dorms for them to figure out that they hadn't really had the same dream. Neville had been Dumbledore, had watched as someone shot the killing curse at him, unable to make out their face, Seamus had an aerial view, he swore down that it was Professor Snape's voice, Dean had been to the right of the curser, and Ron to the left. 

As soon as they arrived and managed to wake the six up, along with Draco who was sleeping with Will and Nico for some reason, Will and Piper took charge, delegating jobs like making hot chocolate and turning on lights, whilst they themselves shepherded the wizards into the den. 

It didn't take long for Nico and Annabeth to end up curled up with them on the pillows, wordlessly hugging and petting anyone who needed it, both clearly still completely out of their minds. 

"Was it like the dream about Mr Weasley?" Will asked Harry gently, tutting in concern when he nodded. "Okay hon." He addressed them five of them. "One at a time, I want y'all to tell me what you saw, okay? 

They slowly made their way through each other's accounts as a Will handed out hot chocolate, and but they didn't start to get anywhere until he gave Annabeth and Nico a drink that seemed to reverse the effects of the horcrux, and they started theorising what it might mean that the five of them had witnessed it. 

After a full hour or so of talking and comforting, Annabeth started drawing a mind map on the whiteboard left up from her and Jason's presentation. "Here's my guess. I don't know if I'm right, but it's what I'm making of the situation. Snape works for Dumbledore, but let's say he also worked for Voldemort, as a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix. Let's say most of the death eaters are still around, and now that their leader and his lieutenant are dead, they need someone new to take charge." 

Jason lit up, as though he'd gotten where she was going with it, but everyone else kept staring at her blankly, so she continued. "Now the order of the Phoenix have a double agent in a leaderless terrorist organisation. What makes the most sense? Have their double agent fill the power vacuum. That gives them control over the Death Eaters to some extent; they might not be able to shut it down now, where everyone's in hiding, but they might be able to create a pretty fantastic trap." 

Hermione and Luna started whispering, so Harry assumes they'd gotten the gist of what she was saying as well. 

"But Snape is known to be at least a little bit loyal to Dumbledore, and they'd never accept him as leader. Now Dumbledore is a terrible mentor and father figure, but he's an excellent general. I suggest that Dumbledore is pushing Snape to kill him in front of Death Eaters to prove his loyalty, in order to gain leadership of the Death Eaters to bring them down from the inside." 

Ron raised his hand, looking a little nervous to be drawing attention to himself. "Uh, how come we all dreamt the same thing, then? With dad, it was because of the whole horcrux situation but now..?" 

"That's the one bit I cant make sense of." Annabeth sighed. "I'm not seeing any way that some deity is involved or anything, it just doesn't fit with the rest of the puzzle pieces."

Will scanned the mind map she'd read and then nodded to himself. "I think my dad just likes the kids." He proposed. "I don't get prophetic dreams at all, unless my dad has a personal stake in what's happening. I don't have an independent powers of oracle. Let's say that interfering with Dumbledore's death puts me or one of the kids at danger, so he's showing us enough to allow us to piece together the picture to know that we shouldn't get involved." 

Piper hummed thoughtfully. "That would explain why none of us had any dreams. When it was the horcrux, Draco and Neeks got it as well, because they were the best people to put the pieces together to get Mr Weasley help." 

"Okay that's all very well and good." Hermione looked a bit confused, and frustrated about it. "But as you said, Dumbledore is a great general. Why would he take himself out of play, and leave people that he doesn't necessarily think will do the job well in charge?" 

Nico sat up straight. "Because he can stick around as a ghost!" He stood up and made his way to the front to join Annabeth. "Think about it. He can take himself out of play in terms of removing his corporeal body, but, Hecate made a bylaw in creating you all, that means that your souls don't have to go to the Underworld, and even if you did, I'm here. I can bind him to the castle anyways. So he can pull off the power play of getting killed to instate Snape as the leader of the Death Eaters, but he can still run everything, and it's not like he's got to worry about Voldemort himself." 

The room fell silent as they let that process for a moment. 

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Harry asked eventually. 

Percy shrugged. "You guys are going to do nothing. We're gonna destroy some horcruxes, pass some info onto the order when we're sure, and then we're going to let the adults deal with it." 

"You guys are adults." Ginny protested. "Why aren't you gonna do more?" 

Jason sighed softly. "Ginny we're college students. We're not even wizarding college students, we're just mortal college students with swords and powers. We don't know your political system, and although outsiders killing the actual attempted dictator who's killed hundreds isn't that bad, there's no telling how the government would take outsiders taking down political rivals." 

"But you fought in two wars how are you not capable of just..I don't know, taking them down?" She asked, looking around at them angrily.

"We shouldn't have fucking had to fight in two wars." He snapped, a shower of sparks cascading from him. "We are not facing the risk of getting killed or arrested just because you want the quick way instead of the political way. Hell, we're not murdering people that we don't have to!"

"But you were sure ready to let Dumbledore die." Hermione rebuked, nowhere near as angry as Ginny but clearly not ready to let it drop. 

"Manipulative people that you can't trust but do, that only give you the information they feel you need to know whilst expecting you to follow them? They're more dangerous than outright terrible people. Do you wanna know why? Because Harry would've died for Dumbledore if he asked, and you all woulda trusted that it was the right thing to fucking do." 

Nico cleared his throat, laying a hand on Jason's arm. "Dumbledore clearly didn't know that there was any way to remove the horcrux in Harry than to kill him, and I'm not a mind reader, but he sure looked ready to do it. Besides. He made child soldiers out of you, and that's unforgivable."

"You're all child soldiers!" Ginny had flushed red now, glaring at them. "You trained us to fight!" 

Will frowned. "Did we drag you anywhere?" He asked, voice almost dangerously soft.

"What? No? What's your point?" 

"I mean, when you decided you wanted to learn to fight, did we tell you to learn wandless fighting, or did you ask for it?" 

Hermione watched the floor. "I asked you to." 

He nodded, eyes glowing slightly. "Okay, and when you Harry had a vision that Sirius was being trapped, did we immediately drag you to the Department of Mysteries, or did we make sure you checked Grimmauld Place first?" 

"You made sure we checked Grimmauld Place." Harry muttered, relaxing slightly when Draco took his hand. 

"Okay, and when we got you to the Department of Mysteries, did we drag you in so we could have a fun fight, or did we make sure you had armour and weapons to decrease the chances of you getting hurt?" 

Ginny shrugged belligerently. "You made sure we had weapons and armour."

"Did you kill anyone?" 

"...No."

"Did Dumbledore man up and kill Voldemort himself?" 

"No." The flush on her cheeks died down. 

"Okay, so can you see that we weren't training you to drag you into battle so you could go out in a blaze of glory, we trained you so that you could keep yourselves safe when you inevitably threw yourselves in the face of danger? Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah." Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper. 

——

When Harry dragged himself into the great hall for breakfast the next morning, bags under his eyes and the chatter filling the room bouncing around his head, he felt a wave of sympathy for Percy and Nico from the day before. He couldn't imagine anything worse than being there whilst hundreds of students talked about what thee day held, whether it be an upcoming quidditch match or homework they'd forgotten to do, he didn't care he just wanted them to stop. 

In a cruel twist of irony, the demigods looked perfectly fine, and while he supposed that they probably were used to dealing with a lot more on a lot less sleep, it was still unfair to have it shoved in his face by a smiling Piper who suggested he try coffee. 

Jason clearly hadn't fully recovered from the night before though, Percy and Annabeth made sure to keep a little distance from him, and Nico was practically on top of him. 

"Do you get something out of it, when he goes all sparkly?" Harry asked, too tired to focus on actually thinking about what he said. "Like does it feel nicer for you?" 

Nico didn't seem to realise Harry was speaking to him until Jason nudged him. "Oh. Uh. Well I get to cuddle my best bro, which is nice." He fist bumped Jason while Percy pouted, then turned back to Harry. "But yeah it's like hugging a space heater." 

"I hate to break it to you, but it sounds like you're more interested in a good radiator than a boyfriend or a best friend." Hermione teased, despite the fact that she was tucked under Ron's arm, obviously cold as well. 

Will grinned at her, Harry guessed he was glad that she wasn't hung up over the previous night. "You should see him when he's exhausted after a fight. He just finds a warm blond, and clings for dear life. Completely indiscriminate."

Annabeth nodded gravely. "It's true. Which was fine when he was fifteen and scrawny as fuck, but now that he's twenty and has some actual meat on his bones, it can be a bit inconvenient." 

Seamus snorted. "I don't know if it's what you meant, but I just have this mental image of you guys going about your everyday tasks with Nico clinging to your backs." 

"That's exactly what it's like." Piper grinned conspiratorially. "Which is fine, except Nico clinging to Annie and Jay isn't exactly conducive to the way me and Perce like to..y'know..deal with the adrenaline post-fight." 

"Piper's just jealous." Nico declared. "Because I am the perfect height for all the cuddles from everybody. I also function as an ice pack and sleeping pill, because I'm multifaceted like that. Piper wishes she could be as small and cuddle-able as me." 

Piper nodded in agreement. "Oh definitely. You can't imagine the horrors of being five foot six. It's awful. Sometimes, Jason has to sit in my lap instead of the other way around because I'm just so tall." 

"You guys are two inches apart." Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. "Besides, if you're a tall girl, just find a short girl and date her, or a taller boy, and make sports star babies." 

Piper shrugged. "I found a taller girl and two taller boys, so I'm clearly the winner." 

Annabeth raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Babe I don't think five foot six qualifies you for being tall. It just makes you taller than Neeks, which isn't exactly hard. He's tiny." 

"Some of you have never experienced a height difference of a foot with your fiancé and it shows." Will grinned, linking his fingers with Nico. "Even Piper is Jason's biggest hoodie isn't as cute as Nico in mine." 

"Did you just insult me using a meme?" Piper demanded. "Because that's taking it too far. What did I say about insulting me using memes?" 

Will made a show of being unbothered, drinking tea slowly, but even Harry, oblivious as he was, could tell he was on the brink of laughter. "Something about it raining hellfire? And would you look at that. My hugglebunny of death is using your stormbriger." 

They held eye contact for at least a minute before Nico made such an offended sound that they broke down laughing. "Hugglebunny of death? Hugglebunny? William Solace I hope you don't value your balls because I swear to god I will rip them off and feed them to you!" He stood up as if he was trying to be threatening, but his hair was stood up on end from being in contact with Jason, and he just looked adorable. 

"Aw, don't be like that baby." Will tugged him down. "I think you're just as invested in the state of my balls as I am."

Jason choked on his orange juice. "You can't just say that about my child Will. If you keep doing that I'm gonna have to tell Rey, and if I tell Rey, she'll kill you, and then Nico and Piper will be sad, and if Nico is sad, Hades will be angry, and if Pipes is sad, Annie and Perce will be angry, and then you'll have ruined my life."

"If you think death is gonna get me out of this relationship then you're wrong Jay. If Reyna kills me, then Hades will be angry because I'll be annoying him constantly as a god, and then he'll smite you, and then you'll become a god, and then Nico will be sad because we can't interact with him properly until he dies, and it'll be your fault that he's sad, and then Rey will chop you into pieces and scatter your remains." Will rested his chin on Nico's head, and sure, it was probably comfortable, but Harry thought he looked way too content considering how utterly dwarfed he was. 

Draco sighed dramatically. "How about neither of you get Reyna to kill anybody because if she sets in motion Jay's death, then Thals will be mad at her, and then we'll have broken up Theyna, and then Aphrodite will break up all of our relationships." 

Harry had not a single clue what theyna was, but the threat instantly shut Will and Jason up. 

Ginny and Luna just sighed and muttered "boys" in unison, before packing up their things for class. The rest of them started to follow suit, although Annabeth and Seamus took an extra minute as Annabeth showed Seamus how to perfect the spell to turn water into rum that he'd been trying for years, despite Hermione disapproving. 

——

Harry fell asleep in pretty much all of his classes, but he’d obviously earned the sympathy of Annabeth and Will, because they kept handing him written summaries of the lessons, although Hermione had to translate all of them because neither had seen fit to write in English. 

Percy didn’t have the excuse of being tired, his eyes were bright and sparkly as ever, but he’d clearly decided that today wasn’t at all important, and when everyone else had left for classes, he’d just kissed Jason, Piper, and Annabeth, then saluted them all and headed to the lake, yelling something about going to meet the squid.

They didn’t even make it to lunch before Piper suggested they skip, and if Harry had had any more sleep than he had, he would’ve protested, but as it was, it only took ten minutes for all of them to end up sprawled out on the grass by the lake, once Nico had taken Professor McGonagall aside and said explained the situation briefly. Obviously Annabeth and Will were completely insane, because they took it as an opportunity to change into tank tops and running shorts, and started doing circuits of the lake. Harry had expected Nico or Piper to complain about the loss of cuddles, but instead the pair of them just laid on top of Jason, who had finally stopped sparking, and the trio just watched them run. 

He thought it was kind of gross, but he could also imagine doing exactly the same thing if Draco was the running sort. As it was, he was tucked under Harry’s arm as Dean and Seamus dragged Luna and Ginny into a nonsense argument about the magical properties of some weird flower that Neville had been talking about recently. 

It was nice..peaceful even. Sure they’d done loads of stuff, dicking around together, cuddling, but there was something about skipping lessons to hang out by the lake, despite the cold, despite the looming threat, just knowing that the pressure wasn’t on him, that he could take time out to curl up with his boyfriend and watch his idiot friends have stupid arguments, and laugh with them and at them, that made him feel indestructible, like the death eaters couldn’t touch this little bubble of content that they’d created. 

He’d been trying to please so many people and get so many things right for so long that he’d had very few moments like this, where he could watch Ron and Hermione lean against each other, so clearly and utterly besotted with each other; could laugh as Percy climbed out of the lake and bullied Nico into getting off his boyfriend; could kiss Draco’s temple, could lay there and soak up the last of the warmth this year would likely see; could openly and thoroughly love everyone around him and know that they loved him too, just as completely.

And he felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more happiness, the Malfoy dinner, then Christmas presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks deadandalive for encouraging the mild angst :)
> 
> Uh, this one actually feels less like a disaster than usual, so bonne appetite

The peace lasted for way longer than Nico ever expected. 

They had two whole months of fascinating lessons with Slughorn and McGonagall, and slightly weird and dark lessons with Snape, two months of cuddles in the training room, and planning his future with Will, two months spending every free moment with his kid and his friends. 

It was amazing. He got to drag Will down the lamplit streets of Hogsmeade as it snowed in late November, laughing and kissing at every available opportunity. He got to chase Percy and Jason through the halls of the castle, and honestly, so few people cared about them anymore that they didn’t even try to hide their powers: Jason spent most of his time flying, although Madame Hooch had informed him that he wasn’t allowed to join a quidditch team, much to his secret relief, Percy would hide for hours in the Black Lake, knowing they couldn’t find him even if they knew exactly where he was, and Nico was a whirl of shadows half the time, whether it was to hide from Jason and Percy, or to drag Will into some hidden corner. Draco had started to manifest his sphere of power as well. He was clearly growing into the weather aspect of his father, he’d clench his first and the temperature would rise or fall, he called rain down for a romantic kiss in the middle of a storm with Harry, and at one point he even summoned a thick mist to prank a few wizards. Seamus and Dean had taken it upon themselves to set up a proper duelling club, accepting that although they could hope the DA was never needed,it would be foolish to be unprepared. In a similar vein, Hermione and Annabeth set up a proper study session every Thursday night, recruiting different kids every night to help out with whatever subject they excelled in. 

The weeks leading up to the Christmas Holidays were stressful, but mainly because of the Malfoy Dinner, on the first day of the holidays, but also because of the imminent doom that January and February would bring. Nico spent most of his time in contact with someone else, whether it was learning to do plaits with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, ‘dad-ing’, as Will called it, with Draco and Harry, keeping usual amounts of contact with the demigods, or dragging Seamus and Dean away from pranks and fuels by their ears. Despite the looming stress, despite how Harry was panicking about Draco and Ginny being alone at Malfoy manner, despite having to attempt to plan a secret trip where he’d basically be dumping Jason, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth with the kids so that he and Will could continue their tradition, despite all of that, it was the stress of having a family, and as far as Nico was concerned, it was just as welcome as the peace. 

——

Draco was absolutely terrified for the meeting with Lucius and Narcissa on the first day of the Christmas holidays. 

He knew they held some affection for him, knew that even if they didn’t love him as a son, they treasured him as close family, and he could only hope it was enough. He’d never really stopped to consider just how much they meant to him, but now that he was trying to get them out of danger, he spent half his time feeling like panic was one harsh word away from crawling up his throat.

He still wrote them letters constantly, trying his best to subtly bring them round to his way of thinking. He’d spent most of the two weeks leading up to it debating back and forth with Will and Nico on whether or not he should just take Harry with him instead of Ginny, but eventually decided it was safer to take Ginny. If he managed to talk them around to abandoning Voldemort, then he’d tell them. 

Annabeth had somehow managed to procure a decent set of wizard robes with trimmings the colour of his eyes, and a matching dress for Ginny. Even Draco had to admit, as little attraction as he had for women, that they made an absolutely dashing pair. 

Will and Nico had made them pose for photos, absolutely acting like every suburban high school movie soccer mom watching their kids leave for prom. He protested, a lot, as did Ginny, but he knew they could tell he was really pleased to have them make such a fuss, and the picture of Harry dipping him was definitely going to end up as his lock screen on his phone. 

Nico shadowtravelled them to Malfoy Manner, and promised to pick them up in four hours to go back to Grimmauld Place for the holidays, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks, then disappeared. 

Draco smiled at Ginny nervously. “M’lady?” He held his arm out. 

She laughed and took it. “Thank you good sir. Do lead the way.” 

They walked up the front drive, arm in arm, making faces at the ostentatious decor, and the white peacocks strutting around. 

Draco could probably list on one hand moments where he’d felt as terrified as he did knocking on the door. He’d never considered Malfoy Manner a true home, but it still felt like a betrayal of everything they’d taught him to show up with a Weasley on his arm, dating Harry Potter, here to convince them to leave the Death Eaters. 

It eased pretty much every fear he had to see Narcissa light up as soon as she saw them. Her smile didn’t dim in the slightest to see Ginny, and she simply turned back to the hall, calling out to Lucius. “Darling, Draco’s home!” She was as glamorous as always, but it was the smile lines around her eyes that Draco thought made her really beautiful. 

“Hi aunty Cissa.” He waved awkwardly. “This is Ginny. Weasley.” He tacked on her surname even though he knew Narcissa knew. 

Ginny smiled politely. “It’s lovely to meet you Mrs Malfoy. Draco talks a lot about you and Mr Malfoy.” 

Lucius appeared at the doorway, as if summoned, and smiled at them both. “Miss Weasley, Draco. Do come in.” 

They moved back to allow the two in, and Draco breathed a subtle sigh of relief at them not commenting so far. 

——

The meal was lovely, as Draco expected, but what he wasn’t expecting was the genuine interest they showed in Ginny, and the way they didn’t at all flinch when Ginny clarified that she was just a friend, and that actually she was dating Luna Lovegood. 

Draco spent the next ten minutes after that declaration building up courage, until he managed to catch Lucius’ eyes. “I have something I want to tell you guys.” He managed to bite out, knowing he must’ve sounded absolutely terrified. “I’ve Uh..I know this might seem sudden or something but your approval on this is really important to me, and-and I know I’m not really your son but I just..I need to know you’re okay with this.”

Narcissa took his hand over the table, and after a nudge from her, Lucius did too. “Draco, we love you. Nothing you say is going to be able to change that. I promise.”

He smiled shakily at them. “I’m uh..I’m gay. And I’m dating Harry Potter.” 

He had been expecting Lucius to spontaneously combust out of pure rage, or for Narcissa to start telling him how disappointed and disgusted, even if they were fine with him being gay, dating Harry Potter was nowhere near the same level. But they just smiled at him. 

“Sweetie, I mean this in the best way possible, but you never shut up about him.” Narcissa kissed the back of his hand gently. “I’m sorry we’ve never acted like you could tell us, but we’ve known you’ve loved him for years.” 

Lucius nodded, although slightly awkwardly. “I suppose it was your fathers who managed to get through to you?” 

Draco shrugged sheepishly, too completely blindsided to process the conversation long enough to explode with joy. “Ginny gave me pep talks for months, and then papa killed Voldemort and I guess he was just so relieved that he ran over and kissed me.” 

“It was absolutely adorable.” Ginny chimed in, either oblivious, or purposefully ignorant, to the slightly frozen expressions both Malfoy’s suddenly sported. 

“Uncle Lucy..I know you’ve supported Voldemort for a long time. And we know that there’s a power vacuum that someone is going to fill, but papa and dad and Jay and uncle Percy and auntie Annie and Pipes are going to take them down and I don’t want you to get hurt and I don’t want you in Azkaban.” 

Lucius frowned slightly. “Draco, son, it’s not that simple. We’ve.. most of our life here is built up around being followers of the Dark Lord. If we get out, not only will we have the Ministry on our backs, but we’ll have the Death Eaters hunting us down too.” 

“But..but if you could be safe..if I could figure out a way for you to be safe..would you consider it?” Draco blinked hard, in an attempt to stop any tears. They’d consider it. No reason to get all sappy now. 

The pair of them looked uncomfortable, but Lucius nodded. “I just can’t imagine a proper way.” 

Before Draco could think himself out of what he was doing, he was on the other side of the table, hugging the two of them. “Get out now, please Uncle Lucy. Please, I can’t lose you, you can’t end up sentenced to Azkaban for longer than either of us will live. What if they find something before I can see you again and this is the last time I see you? What-what if you g-get hurt?” He dissolved into tears after that, let Ginny walk them through what they knew, and what they planned to do, only joining in occasionally to beg them to please please leave. 

By the time Nico appeared in the hallway to cautiously knock on the door into the dining room, they’d promised to take a holiday to France, promised to cut all ties to the death eaters, and even proposed moving to France permanently. Ginny jokingly suggested running a halfway house for kids who wanted to go to Beauxbatons, but who didn’t have any family in France with whom they could stay in shorter holidays, but the pair looked absolutely delighted with the idea. 

“Hey Lucius.” Nico popped his head in. “Narcissa.” He smiled at both of them fondly. “I’ve got a place in France you could use? I know you’ve got a house there, but this place is big enough to help at least thirty kids at a time.” He lifted Draco out of Lucius’ arms, rocking him gently. It should’ve felt completely comical, trying to contort himself to fit in the arms of a guy only a few inches taller than him, but Nico so easily scooped him up that it felt completely natural to bury his face in his dad’s shoulder, snuffling quietly. “If that’s what you want, I mean.” 

“Can we get back to you on that?” Narcissa asked after a minute of silent communication between the two of them. “We’d have to make sure it’s feasible first. It’s lovely to see you again, though.” 

“Of course you can.” Nico held an arm out to Ginny, still easily holding Draco. “I’m gonna dash off with the kiddos now, I’ve promised Molly that we’ll be back in time for supper, but we’ll stop by in two weeks, before we go back, if you’d like?” 

“We’d love that.” Lucius sounded like he was smiling, which wasn’t something Draco was used to. It suited him. “Now, you have supper to get to, and we have some people to write to. Send an owl ahead of you so we know how many rooms to prepare.” 

——

There was something about being passed from his papa to his dad, even though he wasn’t a little kid, even though he was crying tears of relief not sadness at this point, that made some part of Draco fill with warmth. He’d seen his papa with the older campers that didn’t have any decency, had seen the way he snapped at them and had zero patience or sympathy, he’d seen the way his dad ruthlessly bollocked campers for putting others in harms way, even when there was no ill intent, and here he was, fourteen and not even crying anymore, just exhausted with sheer relief at telling them about Harry and convincing them to leave, and they were passing him from one to another in an attempt to make sure he felt happy and safe. 

They sat with him for what must have been an hour as he talked them through the whole dinner, letting them. It had been a while since they’d been left alone just the three of them, and it reminded Draco of hours spent in the Hades cabin, learning Italian, and helping Nico learn French, and letting Will practice bandages on him, all while discussing everything and nothing. Sometimes Nico would tell him his deepest secrets in Italian. Sometimes Will would draw all over the pair of them, then would declare the shitty cartoon sun on his collarbone as a bullet wound, or the detailed plant drawings on his leg as a gaping sword gash, then he’d test them until they could dress them and everything in between in record time. Sometimes Draco got them to quiz him on spells in French. 

They weren’t doing anything that introspective now. Just laying on the bed in a tangled mess, staring at the constellations Draco had projected on the ceilings as they discussed the presents they’d gotten for everybody. 

At some point Jason crawled into the bed with them and told them about the school he wanted to go to, shortly followed by Percy, who made up stories for every single constellation on the ceiling on the spot, backed up by Piper who joined them not long after. Soon the whole gang was in there, bar Luna, Seamus, and Dean, who’d gone to their own families for the holidays. Every time silence seemed even vaguely imminent, someone would think of something random and completely inane to say, until they fell asleep like that. 

——

Percy had absolutely no fucking clue how Nico and Will managed to cope with the kids for a whole year by themselves. The pair had gone away again, as usual, late on Christmas Day- Seoul, this year, and had left Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper with a detailed list of instructions for dealing with the kids. 

At first, the list of instructions had seemed kinda patronising - the kids were definitely old enough to cover things like ‘make sure Ginny practices her Parkin Pinch with Ron and Harry’, and, ‘if Hermione’s reading light is on past twelve, make her sleep, she will not function the next day’. 

As the week progressed, it became clear that even those simple things were kind of necessary, and the other more complex things, like ‘don’t let Harry and Draco pin all their problems on each other, they are Children’, or ‘if Ron actually works up the courage to ask for a hug, don’t you dare deny him, that was really hard’ cake in extremely useful. Percy had no idea when the hell the pair had found the time to make a detailed itinerary of the ins and outs of the gaggle of wizards they’d collected, but Percy had never felt more grateful than when Ginny shepherded a shaking Hermione into their room, and Piper didn’t even have to glance at the list before shoving the others out of the way, because Hermione sometimes found that tall people hugging her made her feel closed in from all angles, and sometimes she needed to feel like she could easily pull away even if the hugger tried to keep her there. 

Luckily that was the main problem they faced over the week, and with the assistance of the list, everything else ran pretty much smoothly, but Percy spent so much time looking at the list with Jason that he couldn’t imagine how they would’ve even survived this week without it. 

——

Seoul was incredible, just like every other holiday Nico and Will had been on. Hades and Persephone were joined by Apollo this year for their afternoon visit, and the sun god just seemed genuinely thrilled to be invited. Hades treated Apollo about the same as he treated Jason: with slight derision due to his father, but also with grudging acknowledgment that he was his own person, even if Hades definitely preferred Jason and his dad jokes to Apollo’s haikus. 

They’d all agreed to tone down the gifts, seeing as last year’s were pretty difficult to improve upon, but Hades had managed to scrounge up a book of healing hymns from Asclepius for Will, and a car that didn’t come with a Zombie Chauffeur for Nico. Apollo seemed to have seen this coming, and handed Will car keys as well, but was, to Nico at least, shocking thoughtfully in the gift he gave his future son-in-law; a glowing reference from one of Zeus’ mortal personas that would get Nico far should he choose to pursue International Relationships at University, which they all expected he would. 

The gods had even seen fit to send them back to Grimmauld Place with gifts for the kids and the demigods. They weren’t quite as thoughtful as those for the two boys, but Jason and Annabeth had positively beamed at the invitations to discuss building shrines to Hades, Apollo, and Persephone, and Piper and Percy had made twin noises of excitement at the surfing championship tickets each had received. 

They’d known less what to buy for the kids, except for Draco, who was given a chunk of obsidian, along with a note declaring that it would take him to the underworld if he threw it on the floor, and was reusable, so that he could visit his grandma and grandad even without his dads. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Dean, has all been given books, Hermione on ancient spells, Luna on invisible creatures like nargles, Ginny a collection of signatures from the greatest quidditch players of the last half century, dead or alive, and Dean a list of chaser plays and how to carry them out written by a few late famous chasers. There was a note with Ginny and Dean’s books, explaining that they weren’t sure who would prefer which more, so to feel free to switch around. 

Seamus received an invite to the January Underworld minor gods poker game, with a plus one, and Ron got an obsidian wizards chess set, with green threading through it like marble. 

It was Harry though, that turned slightly pale at the hand written card he received, cordially inviting him to the January Underworld Family Dinner. 

He waved it at Nico and Draco. “Do I have to go to this? Will I get smited if Hades doesn’t think I’m good enough? Will Persephone then me into a plant? What’s the dress code? Does this mean they approve of me?” He kept asking questions until he ran himself ragged, unable to stop even as Percy and Annabeth dissolved into laughter, clutching each other. The other demigods were in a similar state, if not slightly more composed. 

“Yes this means they approve, Hades won’t smite you, you make dragon happy, she might turn you into a plant but only for a week or two and only if you’re stupid, the dress code is jeans and a button down, and you don’t have to go, but you gotta be brave enough to turn down a summons from the Lord of the Dead.” Will listed off, looking the most sympathetic of the bunch. “The first dinner is horrible and terrifying, but after that you get used to them, I promise.” 

If possible, Harry turned even more pale. “Used to them?” He squeaked. “I’ll have to go more than once?” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Harry, even these four idiots get invited sometimes just because Jason and Percy decides I was their brother and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Everybody who’s in some way related to or involved with someone who’s important goes to at least three family dinners a year. But you’re the significant other of mom and dad’s only grandchild. So yeah. Get used to them.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and harry bonding, dinner at the malfoys, and hades just wants a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the one hand: plot? On the other hand: also not plot? Idk here’s four thousands words of insomnia fuelled nonsense, enjoy kids

Harry spent the last three days of the holiday at Grimmauld Place fretting about meeting Mr and Mrs Malfoy, which was compounded by his worry about meeting Hades and Persephone for a formal family dinner in the Underworld. Then, of course, on top of that was the looming attack on Hogwarts, by unknown Death Eaters, led, as far as they knew, by Professor Snape. 

In short, Harry was stressed as fuck, and although Nico and Will did their best to gently dad him, the pair seemed preoccupied by something, they kept whispering to each other, sometimes grabbing Jason to include him as well, but no one else seemed to have a clue. 

Eventually, it was Annabeth that took Harry aside, smiling sympathetically at him. “How are you coping, kiddo?” She asked, sitting on the sofa that she and Percy had dragged into their room. “Gotta be pretty stressed, huh? You’ve got a lot on your plate.” 

Harry shrugged awkwardly. He liked Annabeth, she was funny and kept Percy and Piper in line, and would sometimes sit quiet for a whole conversation before coming out with the funniest one liners and the sharpest insults, but talking about his feelings was weird with everyone, even Will. “I’m... pretty stressed, yeah. I mean, it’s a weird year, in terms of school, because I’m in-between my OWLS and my NEWTS, and on the one hand I feel like that makes it the best year for so much to be happening, but on the other hand, I want to be a professor, which means I need really high grades next year, and I don’t think I could manage that if I let this year go to waste.” 

She blinked at him owlishly, then flashed him a small but pleased smile. “That’s a really smart way to be looking at this, Harry. I guess a large part of what you’re stressed about is us staying at Malfoy Manner tomorrow night, and the dinner with Hades and Persephone?” 

He nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Yeah. I’ve only really met Lucius before, three or four time’s, maybe? But it’s never gone well. And I know Draco said that he was fine with it, and Nico and Will said that sometimes loving people can help you come over prejudices, but they’re really important to Draco, and I don’t want him to hate me. A-And then, with Hades, how am I supposed to convince the Lord of the Dead that I’m worthy of his grandson? Sure he approves of Will and Nico, but they’re basically actual soulmates! What in Merlin’s name could I possibly do to prove that I’m as good for Draco as Will is for Nico, when Will has repeatedly saved his life and made him happy for like, half a decade!” 

“Woah there.” Annabeth held her arms out in offer of a hug, and after a brief moment’s hesitation, Harry leant into it. He hadn’t even consciously recognised that he was worrying about half of that, he had no idea how Annabeth had managed to get it out of him. “Do you wanna know a secret?” She murmured into his hair.

“Uh..is it a nice secret?” 

She laughed, and Harry could definitely see what Jason, Percy, and Piper saw in her. “Hades is a massive softy. All you have to do to get his approval is play with Cerberus on your way in, and Cerberus loves big red balls and catch. So all you’re gonna do is find someone who can cast a similar enchantment to that on a snitch, and you’re gonna play magic catch with Cerby. Okay?” 

It took him a moment to realise she was being completely serious. “But..won’t Nico shadowtravel us directly into the palace?” 

“Nah, I’ll tell him to take you via Cerby.” She grinned at him conspiratorially. “The real hardass to impress is Persephone. Half the cruelest fates in the Fields of Punishment were designed at her behest.” Annabeth cackled at the way the blood drained from Harry’s face. “As soon as she likes you, she’ll love you, but you’ve got to impress her. Be polite, take her some cool magical flowers, and dress sharp. You make Draco happy just by breathing, and she’ll be able to see that, yeah? Don’t even worry about it.” 

He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks..seriously. Um, what about Malfoy Manner?” 

“Oh that? The focus isn’t gonna be on you, so don’t even worry.” She winked at him. 

“Wha-what? I mean..this is going to sound really self centred, but what else will they be focusing on?” 

“Jason. Jason and parents don’t mix very well, because he has no idea how to act around them. He grew up in the legion, and so he’s extremely overly respectful. That’s why we never leave him alone with Mr or Mrs Weasley. He’d be offering to scour clean every surface in the house if we did. He’s getting better with moms now that him and Hera have been getting close.” She wrinkled her nose slightly, but it didn’t hide how happy she looked at the idea of Jason having a family. 

“You think Jason, a soldier, is going to out-polite the magical equivalent of British nobility?” Harry asked sceptically. “I mean it’s sweet that you have faith in your boyfriend, but my abusive uncle could probably out-polite Jason. It’s kind of what we do.” 

She laughed loudly and ruffled his hair. “That’s true. You are extremely good at being aggressively polite, I’ve heard stories about McGonagall. But Jay was groomed to be a diplomat, and this quest is a sabbatical from law school for him. Lucius will be, at the very least, kept on his toes.” 

He nodded slowly. “Thanks. For helping. Um.. there’s one more thing that I guess I’m stressed about. Which..uh..Dumbledore?” 

Annabeth nodded and smiled sadly. “I thought you might be upset about that. Did Nico ever tell you much about the second Titan War?” 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m confused?” 

She pulled a blanket over them and handed him a bar of chocolate. “So when I was seven, I ran away from home, and I met a boy called Luke, and a girl called Thalia.”

“Jason’s sister? Reyna’s girlfriend?” Harry interrupted, quelled when she glared at him.

“Yeah, that Thalia. Luke was about fourteen, and Thalia was twelve. Luke gave me a knife, and we made it all the way to Camp Half Blood, with the help of Grover. Percy’s best friend, I think you met him.”

Harry nodded, the satyr had been pretty cool, and was completely besotted with his girlfriend, Juniper, Harry was pretty sure.

“But Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, and the big three had this pact not to have any children after World War Two, so Hades let loads of monsters out of hell to chase her. When we reached the border of Camp, she distracted them so we could make it, and Zeus turned her into a tree to save us. A few years later, Luke got a quest from his dad, and it went wrong. He became bitter; and honestly, some of what he said wasn’t wrong. But he sided with the Titan King, Kronos, and helped him rise. He poisoned Thalia’s tree, and he almost killed me a few times, and almost killed Percy, and arranged a battle at camp that killed Will’s big brother. In the final battle against him, I lost a fair few friends. We all did. And the whole time, I still held onto this hope that Luke was good, that he was fighting Kronos, that there was something in him that could be saved, and I spend a lot of time wondering if maybe, if I could’ve realised sooner, if I’d acted when I had the chance, I could’ve stopped him. Then so many people would still be alive.” 

Harry waited for her to make her point, not quite with it enough to connect the dots himself. 

“I’m not saying that Dumbledore is evil.” She said gently. “But I think you’ve forgiven him a lot more than you would’ve forgiven someone who did the same things to your friends as he has to you. If he orchestrated Draco’s life to such a degree that he spent eleven years in an abusive home because Nico and Will were murdered, and Percy was imprisoned for twelve years, and Jason and Piper, and I didn’t have any proof that he was innocent and had to stay low because of other reasons, and then when Percy escaped Dumbledore didn’t go public with all the evidence about his innocence or call for a trial with veritaserum, and then the four of us had to live in hiding while Dumbledore used our home as a headquarters and put Draco in consistently more and more danger every year, you’d be about ready to kill him yourself. But since it happened to you, since you can forgive him and move on. I mourned Luke. He was a good person at heart and he’s the reason we won, but if I’d hardened my heart against him sooner, I may have been able to prevent so many deaths. Maybe we’ll be able to save him, but you still need to cut him off, emotionally. For your sake, and for your family’s sake.” 

Embarrassingly, the combination of the tender look she pinned him with, and her fingers running through his hair, like Will did sometimes, was enough to make the dam break. Pretty quickly he was crying and shaking like a little kid as she comforted him. 

Will joined them after a while, and didn’t say anything, just handed them each a cup of got chocolate and rubbed soothing circles on Harry’s back until he fell asleep. 

——

The next day, they shadowtravelled to Malfoy Manner at about four in the afternoon. After a quick discussion, Jason was shoved forward by Ron to knock on the door, and he did so after checking his collar and wringing his hands for a second. 

The door swung open to reveal Lucius Malfoy, dressed impeccably as always, but slightly less formal than Harry had ever seen him. Draco had insisted they didn’t go too fancy, so the guys were all in jeans and button downs, which Ron and Nico had protested against heavily. Annabeth was also wearing a button down, which her boyfriends and girlfriend seemed to think was a gift sent straight from Aphrodite, and they’d caused a hold up of a solid twenty minutes, dragging her back into the bedroom. She hadn’t exactly protested though, so Harry figured she’d expected the outcome. Lucius looked a bit more formal, in slacks and a shirt, but he was missing the usual cloak and jewellery, so Harry figured this was him toning it down. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, sir. Draco talks about you a lot. I’m Jason Grace, Draco’s brother.” Jason held a hand out confidently. 

Harry watched as Lucius took Jason’s extended hand. “The pleasure is all mine.” Lucius smiled thinly, but still warmly. “Draco and Nico have both told me about you, it’s nice to put a face to the name. And please, call me Lucius.” 

Everyone else introduced themselves politely, asides from Nico and Will, who both greeted him with brief hugs. As Lucius guided them around the house, Harry watched in mild awe, and probably horror, as Annabeth’s predictions came true. Jason was almost aggressively polite, although it was clearly with good intentions, asking personal but not inappropriate questions, commenting approvingly on design features, mentioning that Annabeth was an architect and so much time spent helping her study had given him a healthy appreciation for such masterful buildings. 

It sure started out innocent. 

Harry was still trying to work up the courage to actually say anything to Lucius, so he supposed, seeing as he kind of allowed it to happen, that the end result was a little bit his fault. It was, notably, also Annabeth’s fault, for spending the whole time laughing incessantly, but somehow managing to keep quiet, Percy’s fault for not dragging Jason off to make out or some shit, which was what he usually did when Jason got snappy, Piper’s fault for not charmpspeaking him into shutting up, and Nico and Will’s faults for just making eyes at Harry every few minutes like it was his job to change the topic, instead of just calling Jason out, which they usually had no hesitation doing. Harry had seen Nico fully chew Jason out with some really horrifying use of threats and curse words, in at least three languages, just for putting coffee in his cereal bowl and then tipping in Frosties, completely unaware. To his credit, Jason did stubbornly eat it, while Nico lost all ability to speak any English at all. 

The awful thing was, Jason actually didn’t intent the first comment to be taken badly, as far as Harry could tell. He’d simply mentioned that back in the mortal world he was studying to become a lawyer, but that he hadn’t decided on whether or not to be a prosecutor or defence attorney. Something about how he wasn’t sure which was worse; putting an innocent man in jail, or keeping a guilty one out. That seemed to strike a chord in Lucius, who made a snappy comment about how wizards, at least had veritaserum, so their outcomes were always certain. 

“Oh? That’s not what I’ve heard.” Jason replied coolly. “I mean, Sirius Black didn’t get to take veritaserum, and from what I know of his case, the other evidence was shaky. Circumstantial at best. I suppose you don’t use beyond reasonable doubt, here?” 

Lucius sniffed. “Well I must admit that we are so used to knowing with full certainty that we may have forgotten to embed it in the law.” 

Jason flashed him a pitying smile. “I see. That is a shame. Such a nice man, Sirius Black. It’s a wonder his mother’s influence makes him practically impervious to dementors. Otherwise he would likely be quite mad, for no reason at all. At least that’s what I’ve heard.” 

“Oh yes, that is rather lucky. I’m so glad to hear that such an injustice didn’t..ruin him. Say, how have you met him? He’s a fugitive, is he not?” 

“He’s a demigod, mr Malfoy. We tend to have a way of finding each other.”

“Ah yes. Of course, how silly of me.” Lucius smiled tightly. “Do forgive the slip. I suppose you seem more the type to prefer to keep guilty men out than put innocent men in.” 

They kept at it, even once Narcissa joined them and happily flitted through conversation with the rest of them, until Lucius made a disparaging comment about Dumbledore, and Percy lit up. 

“Babe! You don’t like Dumbledore, Mr Malfoy doesn’t like Dumbledore, why don’t you make friends, huh?” He kissed Jason’s cheek. “Stop being a little bitch.” He added, then raised an eyebrow at Lucius to show the message was meant for both of them. “This is about Harry and Draco.” 

Lucius seemed to completely reevaluate Jason. “You..don’t like Dumbledore?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I have been told that I have minor issues with manipulative authority figures.” He winced slightly. “And parents. I’m sorry.” 

Lucius waved a hand. “Draco has told me a little of your past. At least he has Nico and Will, I can’t imagine what being an orphan raised in the military must have been like. Now tell me about your problems with Dumbledore, I’m on the board of governors, perhaps I can help?” 

They walked off together, Jason complaining animatedly. All eyes turned to Percy once they were out of the room. “You couldn’t have done that earlier?” Ron asked. “Like maybe when Mr-Lucius suggested that Jason was immature and incompetent but managed to word it like a compliment, and Nico looked like he was about to go full ninja on him for insulting his bestie?” 

“Or when Jason heavily implied that the corrupt nature of the government was all Lucius’ fault?” Hermione smiled teasingly. “And Piper had to be fully held back by Annabeth from dragging him off to a bedroom?” 

Percy sighed dramatically and gazed off out the window. “I save the world three times. And this is the thanks I get?” 

“Three times?” Ginny cocked her head. “Stopped Kronos. Stopped Gaia. What’s number three?” 

“Oh, I just prevent world war three. Just now. Did nobody see how the little bit of skin shown by his shirt riding up, because it’s mine by the way, was starting to glow? It always starts at his core and that’s when he starts showering spark. Then Lucius would’ve been like oh shit ima die, and cast a spell, and then Jay woulda gone apeshit.” 

“Most of us don’t spend our time looking at the skin shown because he’s wearing your shirt and he’s taller than you.” Nico replied dryly. “To be fair, I did notice the sparks on his fingertips, but I kinda wanted to see what would happen if they duked it out.”

“You’re were gonna write everything down weren’t you?” Piper joked. “And send it to Leo for science.” 

Nico just nodded, completely unashamed. “Yeah pretty much. He’s been wanting data ever since he found out about wizards.” 

“I don’t get you and Leo.” Harry spoke up. “I mean, you’re kind of polar opposites.” 

“They’re the best bro triumvirate.” Will replied sagely. “No boyfriends, no girlfriends, just seventy five percent of the avatar elements.” 

Percy sniffed dramatically. “I got kicked out once me and Jay got together.” 

“Wait, really?” Ginny’s brow furrowed. “That’s pretty mean.”

“He didn’t.” Nico cut in. “He never joined because he was unwilling to be part of a club that Annabeth couldn’t join.” 

“So why didn’t Leo come, if he’s one of your best friends?” Ron asked. “I mean I know these four are also your best friends, but still.”

“For the same reason I didn’t bring Reyna and Thalia.” All the demigods looked at each other and then back at Ron. “Hogwarts wouldn’t survive it.” They all chorused, shuddering in horror at the thought. 

——

Jason and Lucius didn’t reappear until dinner, at which point they returned, each with a glass of scotch in hand, laughing about something. Harry watched as Percy’s eyes instantly went wide, and the poor guy turned to Piper and Annabeth, looking completely stunned. “You realise.” He whispered, loud enough for the whole table to hear. “That when Jay is a lawyer, he’s gonna have an office. And a big desk. And fancy scotch in fancy glasses. And he’s gonna wear suits. And probably drive a fancy car and wear sunglasses.” His voice for higher and higher pitched with every item he listed.

Piper’s expression quickly changed to match Percy’s, and Annabeth also looked pretty damn interested in the proceedings. “Abort mission, fuck fuck abort we are so not prepared.” Piper managed to keep her voice quieter, but Harry was close enough to hear anyway. 

Jason joined them, kissing Annabeth’s cheek and winking at Percy. Harry was pretty sure he’d had a fair amount more than just one glass, because usually the flustering was done by Percy to Jason, with frequent success. 

Draco elbowed Harry gently. “Harry.” He hissed, motioning to Lucius, who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Uh. I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?” He asked, flushing. 

Lucius smiled and nodded. “Of course. I was just saying that Draco told us that you two are together? Cissa and I just wanted to know how you managed to get it through his thick skull that you like him.” 

Draco whined, and looked to Nico and Will for support, but the pair of them just smirked. “Go on Harry, tell Lucy and Cissa about how you managed to overcome Draco’s obliviousness.” Will grinned. 

“Um. I..well...uh. We almost died. And then I realised that if I had died, I probably would’ve regretted not telling Draco how I felt, and then he told me he’d actually been flirting with me for like a year, so i wouldn’t call it me overcoming his obliviousness as much as the possibility of death overcoming my obliviousness.” 

——

The night continued pretty smoothly after that. Narcissa and Harry got along famously, teasing Draco together completely incessantly. They eventually retired upstairs, where there was a second living room. 

They spent the next few hours playing a myriad of board games, until they played monopoly. It was absolute hell. They’d decided to do teams of two, with the agreement that couples couldn’t team up. This led to an apparent oversight, as Jason and Nico teamed up, and they were absolutely formidable. They knew each other completely, and half the time didn’t even speak to each other before making moves, and they were more competitive than every team but one. Annabeth and Ron had decided to team up, and no one seemed to have considered the utter carnage they could wreak independently when it came to strategy games, never mind together. The game didn’t even finish, it was just interrupted after half an hour of Nico and Annabeth screaming at each other while Ron and Jason stared each other down. 

Nico was in the middle of quoting vines to enrage Annabeth as she cursed out his entire family line, including Hades, when the god himself materialised next to Nico. “Chase, please, you’re currently my wife’s favourite, and if I have to smite you she’ll be mad at me.” He drawled, waving at Draco. 

“Papa?”

“Grandad?” 

Hades hugged the two of them, kissing their temples. “I’m here for Grace, actually. Don’t scowl at me like that Jackson, I need his help, and I’ll reward him.” 

“You need my help?” Jason echoed. “Is this about Maria?” 

He sighed and nodded. “‘Seph wants to sort it before the dinner Harry comes to. I’m inclined to agree. Atropos says she’ll allow it, and Clothos has been looking for a reason to pick a fight with Zeus for at least three centuries, but they need me to compile all the reasons that stage that my idiot brother broke ancient laws in killing Maria.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “And you want me to compile the list, I guess?”

“Consider it a prestigious internship for a very well known law firm. I’ll write you a reference, give you an award, call some people.” 

Harry could hear the gratitude in Jason’s voice when he started speaking again. “Hey Annie, Draco, remember that power point we made?”

Nico snorted, and Hades looked at Jason sceptically. “You’ve already done it?” 

“I was explaining the process to Draco, and Annie thought it would be fun to think of it like one of my projects for school, so we made a presentation.” Jason shrugged, and handed him a USB stick that Annabeth threw at him. “Everything’s on here.”

Percy coughed. “That internship better be paid Uncle Hades with an job waiting for Jaybird once he graduates if you’re gonna keep asking him to do stuff for you.”

Hades turned to Nico. “I hate your friends.” He stated flatly. “Fine, but only because if I’m late for dinner with Maria, neither her nor Persephone will speak to me for a month. Call the number that’s at the top of your recent list on your phone, and tell the receptionist who answers that you’re an associate of Hayden di Angelo, and you want to speak to Tom Moores. Tell him I want you working as an associate for his best partner as soon as you graduate, and that if he has an internship to give you, he should. And check your bank account.” 

Nico, Will, and Draco hugged him goodbye, and Nico’s face absolutely lit up when Hades kissed his cheek affectionately before leaving.

Jason sat down heavily. “Perce, baby, love of my life, what in the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?” 

“He’d piss off two of his kids if he killed me now.” Percy shrugged. “Besides, knowing Hades and his complete lack of a grasp on how much money is a lot of money, he probably just gave you enough to buy a house. Or a penthouse apartment. I don’t care as long as you and Annna have an office with big desks and an alcohol cabinet.” 

“Does nobody want to talk about how my mamma is coming back from the dead tonight and I’m going to see her for the first time in almost a century and I’m going to have to introduce her to my fiancé and our son and our son’s boyfriend!” Nico interrupted, looking a bit panicked. “What if she’s homophobic? What if she doesn’t like Will? What if she thinks I’m evil because of Bryce Lawrence?” He started hyperventilating, and Harry has to admit, as he watched Will pull Nico into his lap and guide him to breath, just to himself, that he hoped he and Draco were half as perfect for each other as Nico and Will were.

“Firstly, darlin’, your mamma is in a relationship with Persephone as well as Hades. She’s definitely not homophobic. Secondly, I’m a delight, and Persephone invites me for afternoon tea in Kew Gardens twice a month during Spring and Summer, your mamma will be fine with me. Thirdly, literally no one thinks you’re evil for what happened with Bryce. It’s going to be fine, okay?” 

Harry shuffled closer to the pair and leant against Draco. “Besides,” he chipped in. “I don’t really know what you’re worrying about, all the attention is gonna be on me.” 

Draco laughed and nodded. “He’s right papa. Grandma is gonna eat him alive.”

“Your Nona will too.” Nico mused, smiling slightly. “I won’t let her kill you, don’t worry.” 

“Uh..thanks? I..um..I think?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underworld family dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure unrepentant fluff lol

Harry had never been more terrified in his life. Maria di Angelo was frowning at him from where she was perched on Hades’ lap, and Persephone, sat next to them, was glaring just as, if not more, fiercely. The pair looked ready the send his soul straight to a Punishment if he didn’t convince them he was worthy of Draco. 

——

He’d been fretting about the dinner in the underworld since the second he got the invite, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to convince Hades that he was good enough for his grandson. Then it had come to light that it wasn’t Hades he needed to impress, the god trusted his son’s judgement and had met Harry a few times, but it was actually Persephone, who had seemed so lovely. 

Then Nico had had a minor freak out about the return of his mother, Maria di Angelo, and afterwards had confided that Maria might be just as harsh as Persephone.

Harry had spent the rest of January in a constant state of mid level panic, despite the pep talks from Annabeth and the hugs from Will and the big brother teasing from Percy. Even Draco couldn’t help, seeing as it was dating Draco that got him into this whole mess in the first place.

Jason kind of helped by reminding him that his and Annabeth’s parents were basically Poseidon’s biggest rivals, and the two of them attended dinners with the god, along with Piper and Percy, fairly often, and they hadn’t been smited, but Harry couldn’t help but think that the Queen of the Dead might be a bit harsher than Percy Jackson’s dad.

When the day had come for them to take the journey, Harry had woken up in a cold sweat, convinced he wasn’t going to leave the underworld alive. Eventually Will had been summoned, and he’d just raised an eyebrow at Harry, like, _you were almost murdered in front of your mother’s corpse when you were one, then you killed a dude with your hands at eleven, then killed a basilisk at twelve, then freed a guy who’d supposedly killed your parents at thirteen, then killed a dragon and faced Voldemort at fourteen and you’re afraid of your boyfriends grandparents??_ It should’ve been impossible to convey that much in a single expression, but Harry had seen lots of things be set in motion by Will glancing at someone. Once the group had been napping by the Lake, and Will had just made eye contact with Piper before the two started running towards the lake, yelling at Percy to make them waved as they cast spells to imitate surfboards. Another time, the corner of his lips had twitched down when Nico glanced between the bottle of firewhiskey on the sideboard in the training room, and the pot of coffee in Percy’s hands, and Will and Nico just kept looking at each other with minor adjustments to their expressions, before Nico had yelled “you’re unbelievable” and walked out. Will seemed to be an expert in conveying everything he wanted with a single look.

Once Will had managed to shame Harry into showering and brushing his hair with the power of his eyebrows, the real insecurities had kicked in. The girls told him that Will had gone back to get changed and to grab clothes for him, and when Nico and Will came to pick him up, they looked like they were ready to take over the world or attend some celebrity only award ceremony. Probably both in one night, he was sure they could manage it. Nico was wearing a black on black suit like he’d been born to wear one, all dark eyes and a dark smile, while Will looking like someone had designed his navy jacket and trousers explicitly to show off every well trained muscle the demigod. Harry was so glad his type was simply Draco Malfoy, because he could see from Seamus’ face that if he was any more susceptible to attractive people, he’d simply stop functioning.

Then _Draco Malfoy_ came in, in a silver grey suit that Harry could’ve sworn was flickering with lightning and shifting like clouds, looking absolutely incredible. In an effort to control the flush that he was sure was flooding his cheeks, he looked back to Will and Nico, noticing that Nico’s suit seemed to be leeching the light out of the air in the same way his sword did, whilst the blue of Will’s was shifting gradually, warming all the way to mid July clear, then cooling to dawn in February, before sinking bank to the navy it had been at first. Inevitably, his gaze was drawn back to Draco, who was smiling brightly at him.

“Are your suits enchanted?” Okay so that was meant to be something more along the lines of, _you look incredible!_ Or, _damn Draco, you’re beautiful!_ But apparently Harry’s brain had taken a day off in the face of Draco looking like _that_.

“Oh. Um. Yeah?” Draco looked a bit confused. “They’re from the..oh shit..the Fates x Muses line or something? I don’t know, grandma just sends us whatever she wants us to wear before these things.”

“Speaking of.” Will held a clothes bag out to him. “You’ve got five minutes before I send the girls up to shove you in it.”

At first glance, Harry thought the suit was the same deep black as Nico’s, but once he pulled it out of the bag, he could make out little dots of light that were present all throughout the fabrics, in shades of blue and purple and pink, some clustered and some spread out. They were even moving slowly.

He stumbled back down the stairs after cramming himself into it, and this time actually had the wherewithal to tug Draco into a kiss by his suit lapels, and murmured that he looked absolutely gorgeous against his lips.

He looked at Nico and Will immediately after, a bit flustered, but they both just looked a bit amused, and Harry realised they’d probably done a lot worse to each other the first time they’d put the suits on.

——

They’d arrived at the underworld, Nico delivering them to just next to the gates, as proposed by Annabeth, and he and Draco quickly made their way over to Cerberus to pet him. Will smiled at Harry. “Wait for them to move on a bit, then throw the ball. Cerby can be a bit of a disaster when it comes to catching.” 

“It’s kind of disturbing that your entire friendship group calls the guardian of the underworld _Cerby_.” Harry replied, watching Cerberus roll onto his bag as Nico and Draco scratched his belly. “Is it like a test? Have you all done it?”

“Kind of, I guess. Mostly we just come down here every so often for different reasons. Me and Neeks are here all the time, and so are Hazel and Frank. Reyna comes down here pretty often because she’s Nico’s honorary sister, and Persephone thinks she’s the shit, which means Thalia sometimes gets dragged along, although she’s not a fan. Jason comes down here for the same reason as Reyna, but also he does some work for Hades every so often. They’re practically besties, they make dad jokes together, although they pretend they don’t like each other in front of other people. If Jason is gonna be here for more than one day, Percy, Pipes, and Annabeth might come down. Hades thinks Percy is the actual worst, although Persephone and Annabeth get along well, and Piper is good friends with Nico’s brother Zagreus. Plus sometimes we all come down here to hang out since Nico and Hazel have a whole floor of the palace between them.”

“Holy shit. So how come Jason, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth don’t come to the regular dinners?” Harry blinked slowly, trying to process how fucking weird the lives of his friends were.

“They do come to most of them, they mostly just didn’t want to overwhelm you tonight. If Jay came, Hera would come, if Piper came, Eros would take the opportunity to come tease the shit out of Thanatos for finally falling in love, and if Annabeth came Athena might feel entitled to come, she’s shown up a few times before. Hades is still one wrong word away from smiting Eros for forcibly outing Neeks, and Athena isn’t exactly approving of Hades and Persephone. They thought having that many gods, and so much tension, might make you a bit wary. Also, Piper is good friends with her brothers Deimos and Phobos, and if they came you’d wanna leave before you made it through the door.”

“Athena doesn’t approve of a relationship that’s millennia old?” He was only managing to cling to bits of what Will was saying. He threw the ball for Cerberus once Nico and Draco had moved out of the way. He’d probably have a tonne of questions later, but for now he could only process a little bit of what was going on.

Will shrugged. “She thinks Hades is the absolute worst, and that Persephone could do better. It’s weird, because the myth where Hades takes ‘Seph makes him out to be a super bad guy, and it’s not great, but that was kind of how things were done? Zeus gave him permission, and ‘Seph says the first few months they were down here, they just talked. Obviously everyone thinks ‘Seph has got Stockholm, but considering she once metamorphosed a Naiad who wanted to seduce Hades into a mint plant, and that she’s about as influential down here as he is, they’ve moved well past the whole kidnapping jam. Besides, Hades is whipped as _fuck_.”

“Oh, there’s a reason you’re my favourite, Will.” Harry hadn’t realised they’d made it all the way to the palace, until Persephone hugged Will tightly. Hades sat on a throne wrought from bones with Draco in his lap, handing the kid a box, and making a shushing motion. Nico had his face buried in the shoulder of a woman who looked just like him, with sheaf of dark hair with the same feathery texture tumbling down her back, eyes as big and soulful as his. Nico’s shoulders were shaking, and the woman’s eyes were glassy.

Will moved to walk over, but Persephone held him back. “Give them a minute, hon. They’ve not seen each other in almost a century. He needs this.”

He nodded and smiled at her, eyes a bit shiny himself. “Here’s Harry. Draco’s boyfriend.”

Persephone’s face changed instantly, from soft and loving to stone cold. “I see. How long have you and Draco been together, then?”

Harry glanced between her and Will, hoping Will would step into help, but Will just shook his head, smiling as if to say, you’re on you’re own with this one kiddo. “Uh, six months, ma’am.”

Her face softened every so slightly. “Hmm. I suppose the Grace boy threatened you, and I don’t have to?”

He nodded quickly. “Something about getting Nico to hold my soul in my body whilst he individually electrocuted my organs.”

“Oh I knew I liked him. I might have to set up a plot for that in the Fields...” She hummed thoughtfully to herself. “Oh fine, but don’t expect Maria to go easy on you.”

Hades wrapped an arm around her waist. “My love, please stop threatening the poor boy. Jason has already sent me a list of ideas for the Fields that he came up with while thinking of the perfect threat, I’m sure he’s properly intimidated.”

Draco tucked himself into Harry’s side as Maria and Nico made their way over. Nico didn’t seem to know who to cling to, and after a moment’s deliberation he kissed his parent’s cheeks before burying his face in Will’s chest and doing his best to merge the two of them into one.

Eventually Thanatos managed to corral them into moving to the dining room. There were a fair few people present that Harry had never met, and Draco kept up a whispered commentary of who was who. “That’s my uncle Zagreus.” He pointed to a a god talking to Nico, the two of them waving their arms expressively. “He’s a god of hunting, and the god of mysteries and rebirth. Him, papa, and Piper are really good friends. Sometimes Piper will come down here without even Jay, and the three of them will spent a whole day watching Buzzfeed Unsolved together.”

“That’s that’s how that Jason and Annabeth watch together, right? The one that they have a full file of PowerPoints dedicated to?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, but Zagreus knows what happened. The game is that Auntie Pipes and papa have to persuade him to tell them, so that they can taunt Jay and Annie. Sometimes they can convince him with fancy chocolate, but sometimes he gets all pouty and they have to bring him stuff like composite bows.”

“Your life is so weird.. who’s that one?” Harry pointed to a a woman who’s skin looked as dark as Nico’s suit, with big wings and glowing eyes.

“Oh that’s great aunt Nyx. She’s Thanatos’ mum. Usually she lives in Tartarus, which is where the mansion of Night is, but when Percy and Annabeth went through it, they tricked her by telling her that she wasn’t on the Tartarus Tour brochure, and that she wasn’t really important or talked about by demigods or mortals. So she demanded that she be invited to family dinners. She’s actually kind of cool, and the temple Jay and Annie built for her is incredible.”

“ _The Tartarus Tour Brochure_?” Harry echoed, as they took their seats opposite Nico and Will. “There’s a Tartarus Tour Brochure?”

“There is now.” Draco grabbed a bread roll. “Annabeth made it up, but then Jay realised it would actually be a really good idea as a way to represent all the gods and deities down there. So now in New Rome there’s this tour of temples to the deities in Tartarus, and there’s a corresponding tour for anyone that can survive Tartarus without suffering that much. Now Nyx works as a kind of correspondent and makes sure they’ve got all the deities covered and that the map for Tartarus is fairly accurate.”

——

Maria charmed the entire room of gods and goddesses, perched on Hades’ lap and essentially holding court. Her voice was rich and thickly accented, and as she spoke pomegranate flowers braided themselves into her hair. The way she and Persephone kept glaring at Harry didn’t seem to register with the rest of the room. If anything they seemed to like the subtle threat in the air. Lady Nyx, at one point, even approached Harry and cautioned him, warning him not with a threat of her own, just a reminder that he was romancing the grandson of a goddess who’s name was changed from Little Maiden to Bringer of Death for a reason, the lord of the dead, and a woman who the both of them had fallen in love with. 

Hades didn’t glare at him at all, in fact he’d given Harry an awkward pat on the shoulder and said that he wasn’t the spawn of Zeus, Poseidon or Apollo, so he was better than any guy Nico had ever liked. This then caused Maria to raise an eyebrow and bring up the child of Zeus that was his grandson, the child of Jupiter that he regularly hung out with, and the son of Apollo he’d literally arranged medical school for. Hades didn’t even flinch, just said that Harry was still his favourite and he’d stand by it, which probably should have been soothing, but in reality it just made him even more scared, because Persephone and Maria seemed to take that as a challenge.

They didn’t really warm to him until well after the majority of the people disappeared, going back to their usual haunts, Draco explained. The rest of them, just Thanatos, Triton, Nico, Will, Draco, himself, Hades, Persephone, and Maria, moved to a smaller room, that could’ve been in any reasonably well off person’s house, but wasn’t anything like what Harry would’ve expected of the underworld. It reminded Harry a bit of the Gryffindor common room; spacious and well lit, with a hearth in the centre that had flames the colour of the green and purple sparkles the horcruxes had left in Nico’s eyes, overstuffed leather sofas, and bookshelves and beanbags. The room even had windows that looked out onto a well lit garden with a huge pomegranate tree at the centre, with flowers exactly like the ones braided into Maria’s hair.

The nine of them settled down, Nico and Will grabbing a loveseat, as did Thanatos and Triton, and Hades, Persephone, and Maria took the large sofa, leaving a beanbag for Harry and Draco. Hades snapped his fingers, changing everyone’s suits into pyjamas. They were even tailored to style; Nico was wearing sweats and a big hoodie, tie dyed pastel pink and blue, which Harry was pretty sure he’d seen Will wearing. Will was just in shorts and a Ramones t shirt that had definitely seen better days. Harry himself was in his Weasley jumper and flannel pyjama bottoms, and Draco, tucked under his arm, was wearing the dragon onesie Jason had bought him for Christmas, hood up.

They began telling stories, Triton regaling them with a tale of Thanatos meeting Poseidon - officially as Triton’s boyfriend, they’d met before in a more professional capacity - and completely stumbling over himself, then Maria launched into a story about Nico’s first crush, on the blond boy who used to sell ice creams on St Mark’s Square in Venice, with the bluest eyes nine year old Nico had ever seen. Apparently he’d sworn that once the fighting had stopped, he was gonna take the boy to Greece and show him all the temples. Will laughed loudly when she finished, and declared that Nico obviously had a type then. Nico didn’t even blush, just drawled, “No shit Solace.”

Then Nico and Draco began to spin out the story of Harry’s life, much to his embarrassment. They made him sound much more impressive than he thought he was, but they took every liberty to make fun of him, so he assumed they were just being honest about it. He watched as Maria and Persephone softened at Nico’s outrage at the way he’d been raised, and when they glared as Draco ranted about the way Dumbledore messed him around, Harry could tell they were angry for him, not at him. Eventually all nine of them ended up on the floor, Persephone between Hades’ legs, leaning against his chest, Maria tucked into his side. She beckoned him over, and fussed over him when he crawled over to her cautiously. “You have our blessing, bambino.” She kissed his temple. “I think you’ll be a good influence on mio figlio.”

“On..your..son? Nico? He has Will doesn’t he?” Harry blinked at her, confused. 

She laughed, it was the same rich laugh Nico did when Will or Draco or Jason ribbed at him. “Nicolò needs as much help as he can get, bambino. He’s, what’s the word..ottuso..” She looked to Hades for help.

Hades smiled at her, dark eyes adoring the same way Nico’s were when he looked at Will, with the same manic glint, like he’d burn the world down for the women he was holding. “Thick headed, my love. Our son is thick headed.” 

She grinned, and kissed him in thanks. “Exactly. Nicolò is thickheaded. He needs someone like you, and that Grace boy, who won’t take his shit. Can you do that for me, mmh? When Will gets all sucked in by his pretty eyes and his smile, can you tell him he’s being an idiot?” 

“Ma’am, I don’t think you know Will well enough if you think he gets dragged in by Nico’s eyes and smiles. He takes deep personal enjoyment in telling him he’s an idiot. But I promise to do it if Will ever gets seduced.” He smiled brightly at her. 

“Grazie, ragazzino.” She stroked her fingers through his hair, and he could feel the pomegranate flowers twisting themselves in from her fingers. 

They spent the rest of the evening like that, Harry sprawled out on the floor with his head in Maria’s lap. Draco ended up curled up against his side, and Thanatos extended a wing to cover the both of them like a blanket.Hades kept doing little magic tricks to amuse Maria, and Nico and Triton were playing some intense card game while Will and Thanatos heckled.

  
Eventually Harry fell asleep like that, all warm and content and Maria’s hand in his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the locket, everyone gets pissed off, Annabeth saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk, I wanted to write in Annabeth’s pov bc she’s amazing, lemme know what y’all think

It had been five minutes since they’d found Slytherin’s locker, and Annabeth was already ready to kill each and every person in the room.

To be clear, she wasn’t affected by whatever it was that was affecting everyone else - the horcrux was her current hypothesis - they were just yelling so much about such shit that she was willing to murder all of them for a moments peace. 

——

It started three days ago, one week after the dinner at the Underworld, when Draco and Nico seemed to remember the whole reason for seeing the Malfoys: Slytherin’s locket. Draco relayed to the group what he’d been told, about this whole gig with Regulus Black, Sirius’ half brother and an island it was hidden on. Then Draco revealed Lucius’ suspicions that Regulus had been a traitor, and that the real locket was elsewhere. Eventually Annabeth, with the help of Jason, had managed to set up a reasonable trail, especially with some assistance from a couple of House Elves who were happy to pass up the information, along with two ghosts Nico bullied into helping them. They finally ended up with its current location: with Dolores Umbridge. 

Even knowing what had happened with the woman the year before, Annabeth found it funny to watch the way the wizards, Draco, Nico, and Will lit up with the opportunity to break into her house and steal from her. Ten years ago, she would’ve said Will Solace would never do something like that, would never steal, or plan to completely fuck up someone’s house, but then she’d seen him give orders to steal from a pharmacy, calm Clarisse down with a hand on her arm, and yell at Nico di Angelo in the prime of the kid’s “I am gloom and doom, fear me!” Phase. These days the guy had as much a fearsome reputation as his fiancé, especially after chewing Nico out for doing stupid shit at every given occasion, despite the minor cult following he’d amassed in the younger campers. One time she’d had to send a thirteen year old daughter of Hecate to see him after she’d gashed open her leg in a knife fighting class, and the girl had insisted it was fine, and that Will Solace was way too scary, she’d rather chance stitching it up herself. She’d only relented when Annabeth had promised she’d stand guard the whole time. Granted that had been the day after Will had chased Nico through the whole camp, yelling about how “you can’t raise the dead to stop me from finding you when you’re injured, you dick!”. Everybody had been terrified of him for weeks. 

Anyways, the plan was quickly developed, with the chaotic influence of the Weasley twins, who Annabeth quickly learned were Hogwarts’ response to the Stoll brothers. Ron had immediately roped them into helping them get the locket, and the twins had been happy to help, especially with the chance to shadow travel every time they were needed, because obviously, just like Percy, they were complete adrenaline junkies.

They spent the next two days scheming and planning for the heist, as Harry and Seamus had started calling it. It started out simple: Nico would shadowtravel them into Umbridge’s house, they’d split up, Nico would make sure they weren’t seen, and they’d search until they found the locket, and then they’d leave. It evolved into Nico shadowtravelling them into the house, Dean and Luna making sure Umbridge didn’t wake up through less than legal use of magic, running riot through her house whilst trying to find the locket and destroying everything the came across in the process. 

What actually happened, was Nico shadow travelled them into her house, him and Piper instantly got high off the effects of the horcrux, and managed to hunt it down in a similar fashion to him and Annabeth in the Room of Lost Thing whilst the rest of them completely ransacked Umbridge’s house - Annabeth’s personal pride and joy was the meticulous bleaching Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and she carried out on every pink item they could find - before Nico dragged them back through the shadows whilst loudly demanding somebody hand him his cat. 

It only got worse from there, really. 

For starters, Jason and Percy started yelling at each other. Not that they didn’t bicker constantly, but they didn’t actually fight often, and even when they did they couldn’t bear to stop touching each other for long, they tended to sit apart with their fingers linked while Piper and Annabeth got them to talk about whatever the real problems were, but when they stumbled back into the training room - seriously, high Nico had zero shadow travelling precision - they quickly moved apart, and the room became humid and began to smell of ozone, as they yelled at each other, dragging shit up from before the war, from before they’d gotten together, even from stupid little arguments long solved, all while Percy clutched tighter and tighter to the locket he’d taken from Nico. 

It didn’t get much better from as Annabeth looked around the room, either. Piper, their usual diplomat, was curled up with Nico on a bean bag, cooing over Nightmare, who was clearly delighted to have their utmost attention. Will, who had developed a cure for the effects of the horcrux shortly before their last encounter with one, was attempting to rifle through the cupboards for it, but was busy ranting and raving to himself about Dumbledore, and Snape, and stupid fucking Hecate sending them on a freaking quest when they were supposed to be going to godsdamned university and getting fucking married, and he soon gave up, cheeks burning with rage in a way Annabeth had never seen. When she tried to ask him what the vial looked like, he only shifted his tangent to one about the stupid iris kids and their gods forsaken colour wheel. Ron and Seamus were screaming at each other about some dumb quidditch thing, while Harry and Ginny started arguing over something Annabeth couldn’t even make out. Draco, Luna, Hermione, and Dean even started bickering after a minute of watching the others in bewilderment, although it seemed the horcrux didn’t affect them as strongly. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t accept every fucking quest Chiron or the Gods throw at you, I wouldn’t feel like you’re abandoning us half the time!” Percy yelled from across the room, the floor trembling slightly. Fuck. They’d talked this one out a year and a half a year ago: Jason would always take at least one of them on his Pontifex trips, and he’d never be gone for more than a fortnight. If he could turn it into a fun vacation for the four of them, then he’d work extra hours for Hades until he could afford a room at some five star hotel, and utterly romance them for half the time. 

“I’m not even doing quests Percy! I build temples and write fucking tour brochures, and occasionally I meet gods in their realms. I barely even run into monsters! You’re so busy wishing you could be the hero and save the day that you’re not even thinking about the fact that what I’m doing is fucking diplomacy!” Jason was yelling back, his hair moving of its own accord as wind started flowing through the room. “I’m trying to prevent the need for quests and wars! But I guess if I did that, you’d lose all your opportunities to impress everyone!” Holy Hera, Jason knew Percy would refuse any god that arrived on their door step these days, he was quick to cut off even Chiron asking for help. 

“I mean can you believe that Dumbledore has the fucking cheek to sit in his office, talking about how he doesn’t know if such a violent, public execution was really the best course of action, and how could we expose the children to such a high level of violence. Like he wasn’t fully prepared for Harry to sacrifice his fucking life, probably once a whole tonne of other people had already given theirs.” Will was ranting at Piper, who didn’t seem to notice a word he was saying, face blank and pupils huge. Nico was sat on Will’s shoulders, braiding flowers into his hair as Piper passed them to her, while she fussed over Nightmare and her snake with her free hand. 

“How could you even say that?!” Dean asked loudly, glaring at Hermione and Draco. “You two are so goddamn ignorant. Merlin’s beard, just because Luna can see things you can’t-“ 

Annabeth cast a silencio charm around herself until it was quiet enough for her to think. As far as she knew from her conversations with Nico and Hermione, horcruxes could be killed by Nico, Stygian Iron, Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom, the sword of Gryffindor, the touch of Sacrificial Love, and maybe the killing curse. 

She knew she could successfully cast the spells for Fiendfyre or killing, but that the former would require quick and immediate containment, which she wasn’t comfortable risking in a room of brain addled idiots. Killing curse it was. Step one? Get the locket off Percy. 

By the time she managed to shove through the room to Percy, which involved being drawn into three different arguments as mediator, it turned out Ginny and Harry were arguing about the crush she’d had on him as a kid, Jason and Percy were back to the fucking jealousy argument about Jason and Nico. She had to admit, the first time he’d explained how touch sensitive he got, and how Nico’s significantly lowered body temperature made him the only person he could bare to touch, she’d been a bit suspicious, but then she’d forced herself to brush her fingers against his arm one time, when he was practically glowing purple, and a bolt of heat had coursed through her, whilst Jason’s face had scrunched up in pain. She’d trusted him after that, and so had Piper and Percy. Besides, they couldn’t ignore that Nico’s body temperature was worrying low, even more so than Hazel, who was also too cold to reasonably be alive. 

“Percy?” She rested a hand on his shoulder gently. He barely even glanced at her before glaring at Jason. “Percy, baby, I need you to give me the locket.” 

He turned to her properly, face scrunched slightly in confusion. “What are you talking about? And will you tell Jason that it’s weird as shit to cuddle people who’re dating guy’s that look exactly like you?” 

“Seaweed brain, you’re gonna hate yourself for perpetuating bisexual and polyamorous stereotypes when this wears off, and it Will can deal with his boyfriend cuddling someone who looks like him, you can too. Locket, please? It’s in your hand.” 

He looked down, surprise flirting across his features when he realised he was clutching the locket so hard it was imprinting on his palm. “Aren’t you worried? How do we know Nico isn’t just gonna steal him away to life happy ever after? Hades likes Jason far more than dad does.” 

“When Nico beats the shit out of you after Jay tells him what you said, I’m not gonna protect you.” She replied absently, taking the locket out of his palm. “Pipes and Will cuddle all the time, and so do you and Neeks. Now stop yelling at each other, and go cuddle your high girlfriend.” She glared at both of them sternly, until they acquiesced and went to sit with Piper, still bickering, but more friendly than before. It was all fine. Jason hadn’t called Percy stupid, and Percy hadn’t called Jason a heartless Roman bastard. They’d bounced back from worse. 

Each argument she passed seemed to spike as she brought the locket closer to them. By the time she was back where she started, Jason and Percy had their fingers linked behind Piper’s back, and Hermione and Seamus were screaming at each other about explosives. If this went wrong, she’d probably have triggered Harry for nothing. 

Right. Deep breath. Annabeth pushes every single thought out of her mind. Now, to incite enough rage that she could channel murderous intent through a stick of wood. 

It was horrifying easy. All she had to do was picture her boys screaming at each other about problems they’d resolved years ago. Tartarus. Jupiter’s treatment of Jason. The way Percy couldn’t sleep alone because it made him feel like he was falling back into the pit. The way Piper sometimes flinched when she saw a mirror, so expectant that she’d watch her friends’ deaths play out, live in HD. How Nico hadn’t been able to use his left arm for a whole year, according to Will, and none of them had noticed because the kid was so used to concealing his pain and working through it. Will, sobbing, hands blistered and burnt from healing dozens of patients, insistent that there were still some who wouldn’t survive the night if he couldn’t get to them. Leo dying. Reyna, proud and strong, and so utterly broken. Hazel and Frank, telling them about Leo’s plans, clinging to each other in regret, and grief, having known for days what he meant to do, unable to stop him. She pictured the flashing faces of dozens of gods, of Octavian’s smug smile, Luke’s eyes all gold, Gaia, with that sickening grin. 

The small explosion and mushroom cloud of green smoke that occurred when she cast the spell shocked her out of it. After a second, the room fell silent, asides from Nico and Piper giggling as Nightmare attempted to climb Will’s shirt. “Will, what colour is the fucking cure?” 

He smiled at her tiredly, eyes apologetic. “Bright purple. It’s got a pink label with an N on it. Second cupboard on the left, bottom shelf.” 

——

When it was finally time for dinner, Jason and Percy were still whispering apologies to each other, curled up in the corner, kissing every couple minutes. Draco and Harry were sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep, and Seamus and Dean were headed that way, propped against each other. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were discussing something quietly, huddled together and wrapped in blankets. 

Nico and Piper had passed out an hour ago, Nico with his head tucked under Will’s chin, Piper wrapped around Annabeth. She smiled at him gently. “Do you think we should wake them?” 

Will shook his head. “Nico can shadowtravel to a McDonalds or something later.” He murmured tiredly. “I don’t care.” 

She laughed quietly. “Who are you and what have you done with Will Solace?” 

He flashed her a small smile, and leant back until his head thunked against the wall. “I’m sorry for ranting at you. I know you know better than most how useless the gods are.” 

“It’s fine.” She grabbed his hand. “I’m sure I’ve ranted about architecture or something at you at some point.” 

“Oh yeah. The Wadala Tower, I believe. Three hours.”

“Shit, really? It is a really cool building though.” 

“Yeah. You were drunk as shit. It was sweet though. Then Jason and Malcolm arrived, equally drunk, and the three of you dragged me to your cool tablet thingy and y’all designed a replica.” 

“We did? When was this?” 

“Oh two years ago maybe. You saved it under “Will has yellow hair” I’m pretty sure.” 

“Why the fuck would I do that?” She asked bluntly.

He just laughed and shrugged. “You continued drinking as you did your designing. By the time Percy and Pipes appeared to fetch you two..well..colour fixation was about the only thought process you had left. I have no idea how the speech to text function understood a word you were saying.” 

“Damn..” 

Percy and Jason crawled over eventually and both murmured apologies and kissed her cheek, then clung to each other as they drifted off to sleep next to her. 

She smiled at Will. “I can’t believe these are four of the most powerful demigods alive.” She motioned to the four of them, all peaceful and young and asleep. 

He smiled. “I can, but I can still sense their life auras so.” 

“Woah, you’ve never mentioned that before?” She sat up straighter. “Tell me about it.” 

“Oh, so um. It’s mainly a healing thing, you know how Neeks can sense if someone is close to death? Like that. Percy, Jason, and Nico are super vibrant. So are Hazel and Thalia, but they’re less grown into their heritage as these three, plus the blessings from Artemis and Hecate kinda fuck with it a bit. Then you, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank..Draco..a few others from camp, you’re all really strong. You’ve got colours as well. Usually your parent’s colours, but they shift depending on your mood.”

“Is that’s why you’re so good at talking to us?” She cocked her head curiously.

He shrugged. “I guess. It doesn’t really tell me anything else, but like..Jason is probably dreaming about you, Percy, and Piper, because his aura is this bright, neon blue, and it’s only ever like that with you three. When Nico’s arm is bad and he’s gotta wear his bracer, his aura goes a purple colour, and when Piper can’t talk for a while, her aura is closer to red than pink. When you’ve got a migraine or Mal has a flare, your auras go this really dark grey. When Harry thinks about his parents, his aura goes green, but when he talks to Dumbledore, it goes blood red.” 

“..do you think Nico and Hazel can see that?” She chose to avoid bringing up how deep his insight apparently was. It sounded like it was mainly pairing observation with this odd power, but it still felt a bit weird to know that he could tell when her boyfriend was dreaming of her just because of the colour of his aura. 

“They can. Different colour scale though. I don’t think it shifts as much for them either. Neeks once described it as a video game life meter, but by colour brightness. Hazel agrees with him.” 

“Kinda want to do a comprehensive study of all your powers. It’s so interesting. Especially since the rewards after the Giant War.”

Nico groaned before Will could respond, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Can we get McDonalds?” 

Will rolled his eyes at Annabeth with a deadpan expression. “If you can shadow travel yourself there baby. And back.” 

“Wait. I can..” Nico patted at the floor. “Dad can we have McDonalds please?” He yelled, voice rough from sleep.

Annabeth watched in disbelief as the shadows converged next to Nico, then dissipated to reveal four McDonalds bags. “Neeks. Since fucking when did Hades deliver takeaway for you?” 

“Since I told him about mamma’s favourite pastry shop ever in Venice for an IOU.” Nico pulled a double bacon cheeseburger and a large fries out of the bag and started eating, eyes closed.

She stared at him, then helped herself. The others started waking up at the smell of food, until they were all laid about eating. 

“I think I know why this horcrux was so strong.” Hermione declared once they’d finished. 

All eyes turned to her, and she blushed faintly. “I think it was Piper. Since her powers are all about amplifying and twisting people’s emotions, I think when it’s energy interacted with her to make her all..cat like..her energy interacted with it right back.”

Annabeth paused drinking her milkshake. “That’s a really good theory actually. But how come it didn’t affect me? I’ve sure as Hades got enough anger.” 

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because even when you’re angry, you tend to approach things logically. It’s the way you deal with your emotions. You still managed to summon enough anger for the killing curse, which is really hard, so maybe it amplified your anger and frustration and brought up things you used to be bitter about, but the way you process those things anyway meant they were put on the back burner.”

“Oh that makes sense. It explains why Jay and Perce started using their powers, but didn’t actively attack each other, since they’d never fire at each other when angry, but their powers still come into play.”

Luna nodded. “And it explains why none of us drew wands. It amplified our feelings, it didn’t make us different people.” 

The three of them plus Dean spent most of the night discussing that theory, along with what it may mean for the final two horcruxes. The others tried to chip in and be helpful at first, but pretty quickly fell back asleep once the energy from the food wore off. Percy and Jason were still huddled close together, but they each had an arm reached out to touch her and Piper, and she breathed a silent sigh of relief at the sign that they’d recovered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason feel guilty, the fairy gaymothers, and Nico and Percy are stupid competitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know how rich people work? No, but I assume it’s something like this

Even after an evening of apologising and making up, Percy still felt guilty as shit, and a little hurt. He knew he’d meant none of what he said, at least, he didn’t mean it anymore, but he knew that if Jason was feeling as shitty about him bringing up Nico as Percy was about the accusation that he’d get bored of a normal life and try to find some shit to insert himself in after a year, then they probably still had a lot to talk about. 

He decided he was going to be the one to tell Nico what had been said. At least then Jason wouldn’t feel guilty if he decided to beat the shit out of Percy. Nico didn’t even glare at him though, just retreated into Will’s arms slightly. “I..I’m..I guess I’m mad that you’ve upset Jason.” He replied finally, minutes after Percy had finished relaying their argument. “But he’s also upset you, so I’ll let you guys work that one out yourselves. I just..I thought..I suppose I thought you trusted me a bit more than that.” He said miserably. “I mean it’s one think to think Jason has a thing for me, and another thing to think that I’d take him up on it just because he looks a bit like my fiancé. I thought we were past you evaluating everything I said and did.” 

Aw shit. 

“I don’t- I don’t think Jay would leave us. I don’t. I wasn’t even serious when I suggested it the first time, I was just jealous, I guess. And I do trust you. I swear I do, Neeks. I just..I don’t always get what he sees in me, is all. I know now, but I didn’t used to get it. The locket just brought up things I’d gotten over, okay?” 

Nico eyed him suspiciously. “Okay. I guess. Now I need you to think about this for a minute, and really process what I’m about to say, so this doesn’t happen again. Jason thinks of me as the little brother that he needs to stop from burning the world down, and you as the hot bad boy that he’d hand the matches to just so he could watch the reflection of the flames in your eyes, understood? Trust me, he’s said those exact words. A million times.” 

Percy blushed. “I understand. Do you..do you know why he thinks I’d get bored of being settled down after a year?” 

“Simple.” Nico tugged a wrist bracer out of the shadows and started wrapping it around his left arm carefully. “He’s got plans for the next few years, and you’re in all of them. He doesn’t want to travel the world by himself to earn the esteem of the gods, he wants to drag you and Annabeth and Piper to every single beautiful place he can find, and come home to you. He’s a planner. Annabeth’s a planner. They can compare notes. Your lack of ideas for the future scares him, because he can never be certain that he’s in them.” 

“So.. what you’re saying is that I need to propose?” 

“No-“ Nico paused, eyes wide. “Actually yes. That’s exactly what you need to do. As soon as this thing is over, I’ll help you go ring shopping.” 

Will nodded seriously. “For now, go tell him he’s an idiot and that you love him. Maybe wear his SPQR hoodie.” 

He blinked in confusion. “Why?” 

“For the same reason Nico wears my ramones t shirt when he’s about to tell me he’s done something stupid, it’s adorable, and I can’t say no to him.” Will made a shooing motion. “Now go get your man.” 

——

Percy found Jason in their dorm, sprawled out on the bed with Piper. 

“I do trust him.” Jason was saying, unable to see Percy yet. “I know he’s happy with us. I don’t think he’ll gallivant off to be the hero. Hell if some god showed up on our door asking for help he’d tell them to fuck off and slam the door in their face.” 

Piper smiled at him. “So what are you worried about then?” 

He sighed. “I..I want to get married. I think. Hera..mom..she says she’s found an ancient law that will allow her to bless the union of Hades, ‘Seph, and Maria. It just got me thinking I guess. I know where Anna stands with that. I know where you stand on that. Perce is just so..I can never get him to talk to me about what he wants. I can’t say for certain what he thinks about it, and it scares me.” 

“Jay..” Piper flicked his nose. “Perce won’t talk to you about his future because he doesn’t have any plans yet, and sometimes you make him feel a bit useless for that.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Jason sat up, looking a bit panicked. “I swear, I didn’t mean to. But... how can I be sure of what he wants, when he isn’t?” 

“You think he’s not certain of us? Gods for someone so smart you’re real damn stupid, hon. We’ve got a saving account to buy a house together. We’ve lived together for two years. You two go shopping once a week together and you write a schedule of what food we’re gonna eat on which night, and Annie and I plan Friday night date night, and Sunday morning brunch with Sally and Paul and dad and Freddie, and we drive to class and go to the gym together, and you and Annie drive home together, and Perce and I make dinner on a Wednesday because you and Annie have a late class, and Annie and Perce go to that arts class on a Thursday morning with Rachel. Why is the prospect of putting a ring on it making you doubt him?” 

Jason was silent for a minute. “Because I’m stupid.” He admitted eventually. “And because Will and Nico got it together before we did and they’re disasters.”

“Baby, Hades threatened Will and told him to get on with it, that’s why they sorted themselves out. Now go find our boy and tell him you’re an idiot, and let him take you to meet the squid.” 

“You wanna meet Grant?” Percy blurted before he could stop himself. 

Jason looked up, a bit panicked. “Are we..is that okay?” 

Percy flopped onto the bed. “Are we good, bro?” 

Piper rolled her eyes. “Why must you revert back to this whenever you fight?” 

Jason just grinned at him. “Of course we’re good, bro. You wanna get hitched?” 

“Fuck yeah, bro. Only if we can do some super big romantic proposal for Annie and Piper though?”

“Of course, bro. Is that my hoodie?” 

Percy nodded sagely. “Will and Nico told me that it makes me look adorable and impossible to say no to. It was heavily implied that your caveman brain would get all possessive and gooey and I’d get my own way.”

“Why are Will and Nico the fairy godgays? They’re absolute disasters.” Jason tugged Percy into his lap. “They’re fucking right though.” 

“They’re not the fairy godgays, you’re just predictable, babe. You’ve kind of got a possessive streak.” 

Piper nodded in agreement. “Remember that time you kissed Annie in front of the whole camp, before we’d told anyone, because someone was hitting on her?” 

“Or the time you trained shirtless for a week because someone said you were fake dating us, and you wanted to show off your hickeys?” 

Jason blushed. “I’m pretty sure you all like it. And I asked Annie to make sure she was okay with it.” 

“Oh we do.” Percy nodded quickly. “It’s extremely hot.” 

“Remember that time you just straight fucking flew us back to the apartment because someone kept checking Percy out? Like fully just lifted us with one arm each? That was so hot.” 

Annabeth poked her head in. “Are we talking about Jay’s possessive streak? Remember that time he got drunk and yelled at Zeus because he suggested we weren’t good enough for him?” 

“That was so hot.” Piper sighed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she tucked herself into Piper’s side. “He had bruises on his hip for a week Pipes, we know you thought it was hot.” 

——

“The death-eaters are coming in three days.” Draco declared the next day, when they were all gathered in the library. Everyone paused their conversations to look at him. “Uncle Lucy sent new an owl this morning. He and aunt Cissa have a boat to France tomorrow afternoon, but they managed to keep it from the death eaters, so someone told him that they plan to strike in three days.” 

Percy pulled out a map of the castle he’d gotten from Harry. “Any idea of what they’re planning?” 

“Dumbledore is the main target. As Annie proposed, it’s not really about anything but getting Snape to prove his worth, and to make sure they can breach the castle as and when needed.” Draco leaned against Nico. “But they might try target Harry.” 

“I propose we keep Harry in our dorms then. No one outside of us knows about them, and even if they get one of the kids from the DA to rat the training room out, we can just lock it off. Then, we should-“

“I can get Hazel here.” Nico interrupted. “That’s how we do this. I’ll go pick up Hazel and Frank, and Hazel can use the Mist. Hecate said she couldn’t be here full time, but I’m sure she can spare here for a day.”

Annabeth nodded slowly. “So we get Hazel to use the Mist to make it look like Snape is successful. Then we get Dumbledore to go into hiding until the Death Eaters are taken down. We get Tonks or Moody to capture Nagini during their raids, and then we find out who inherited access to Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault. We’ll be done in a week.” 

“Are you going to stay? For the rest of the school year, I mean.” Ron asked, a bit subdued. 

“No way.” Percy shook his head. “I’ve gotta study bro. We took a year out of college to come here. You can come visit us though.” 

Annabeth and Jason nodded. “Hecate has sworn to set up a way for you to travel to us.” She added. “And there’s enough space at our place for you to stay a couple nights.”

“We’ve got space too.” Will added. “But we’ve gotta have college sorted for September. Plus, the aesthetic here is cute and all, but I hate the robes.” 

“They’re awful.” Piper agreed. “I miss wearing shorts to class.” 

“Do you reckon I could shadowtravel through time?” Nico mused. “The shadows are a road that lead anywhere.” 

“I’ll let you try it if I come with you.” Was all Will said in response. “And you’re gonna pray to your dad to ask him if it’s possible first.” 

“That would be so cool.” Seamus grinned. “If you can do it, take me to meet Oscar Wilde.” 

Ginny, Luna, and Ron stared at him blankly. 

“He was a gay poet.” Seamus explained. “Bit of a wanker regarding other things, but he wrote some incredible stuff.” 

“Woah, can we circle back to how you planned a defence of the tower in two seconds?” Dean pointed at the map. “What do we do about the students?” 

“Oh. Right. Them.” Percy grinned sheepishly. “I say nothing. If we tell them there’s going to be an attack, we’ll incite mass panic. We need Snape to successfully “kill” Dumbledore, and he can’t do that if the entire DA is ready to dislocate every joint he has.” He glared at Nico.

Nico just shrugged proudly. “I take active joy from watching my son learn to beat the shit out of people. You’re not gonna guilt time into not being proud of the DA for being a bunch of deadly little fuckers. Besides, I’ve literally watched you get horny just because Annabeth disarmed six Ares kids in a minute flat, don’t act like you don’t like violence.” 

“You’re such a little bitch.” He sighed and sagged against Annabeth. “Wise girl, tell Nico that he’s a little bitch.” 

“I would, but he’s taking me to the new history exhibit at the Met when we get back, so he’s currently my favourite person.” She kissed his hair. “Sorry seaweed brain.” 

“Nico are you trying to steal my girl?” He sat up again properly. “How could you do this?” 

“Percy, I hate to break this to you, but Annabeth’s anatomy isn’t quite what I’m looking for. If I was going to steal anyone, it would be Jason, but he’s basically my mom.”

Will cleared his throat pointedly. 

“Oh and I’m engaged.” He added. 

“Jay, I can’t believe you had a child on the side.” Percy complained. “I also can’t believe your child is a little bitch.”

“Hey, he was yours before he was mine, babe. He is a little bitch though.” 

Dean laughed. “Petition for Nico and Seamus to form the little bitch club.” 

Seamus and Nico looked at each other, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“We’re okay with that.” 

“As long as none of you fuckers expect to be invited.”

“Triton can be invited though.” Nico suggested. “Uncle Thanny has told me exactly how much of a little bitch he is.” 

Percy covered his ears. “I can’t hear you. La la la la la.” 

Every time for the next ten minutes that Percy moved to uncover his ears, Nico launched into detailed retellings of what Triton and Thanatos got up to, much to the horror of everyone except Seamus, who chipped in extra details every few minutes, and Will, who just looked dead inside. 

Percy finally yielded. “Okay! I’m sorry! You’re not a little bitch! I mean, I could totally take you in a fight, but you’re not a little bitch.” 

“Kelp head, I can teleport, raise extra soldiers, and was trained by seven different masters of seven different styles. All you can do is slash and stab, and give me a shower.” 

“Those are fighting words, death breath.” Percy stood up, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh I’m counting on it.” Nico stood up as well, just as intimidating despite the pastel pink hoodie he was drowning in. “You wanna go?” 

“I do. Do you?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

——

Jason and Will made them go to the room of requirement, set up to look like the arena at Camp, instead of attempting to duke it out on the tables in the library. 

“Right, best of three, okay?” Piper asked, again. “First round, sword only. No powers, first to “kill” the other.” 

Percy and Nico nodded, already down to sweats and tank tops. “You’re so gonna lose.” Percy taunted. 

Nico shrugged. “Well yeah, of course I’m gonna lose the first round. I’m not stupid.” 

Percy blinked. “Wait, you’re planning on it?” 

They started circling each other, and Nico nodded. “Sure I do. My left arm is weak, I’m a foot shorter, and at least forty pounds lighter, and I’m still sometimes dealing with the after effects of three years of malnutrition during puberty.” He swung first, aiming for Percy’s legs.

He blocked instinctively, and slashed at Nico’s stomach, moving forward when his parry left him in an awkward position. “Why would you just list your weaknesses like that, idiot?” 

They got into it more fully, moving quicker and putting more force behind each slash and thrust. As Nico mentioned, his left arm was obviously weaker, and when forced to use it to take the brunt of attacks, it shook slightly. Nico was a fraction of a second quicker, but Percy was stronger, and happier to waste energy despite the two more fights they had ahead. All he’d need to reenergise was a bottle of water, after all. Nico grinned and swept his legs out from under him. “Because it doesn’t matter. The next two rounds are mine.” 

“Oh yeah?” Percy rolled up onto his feet, then managed to cut Nico’s side. “Aren’t you gonna be tired?” 

“Dude.” Nico sliced open Percy’s calf when his sword glanced off Percy’s. “Didn’t you skip breakfast to make eyes at Jay?” 

He managed to grab Nico and spin him round until Percy’s sword was at his throat. “I win.” He grinned.

Nico held his hands up in surrender. “Next round in five minutes?” 

“You betcha, little man.” Percy grinned, not quite dodging the elbow Nico drove into his gut. “Aw, dude. Why are like this?” 

“You’re so disrespectful to your elders, kelp head.” He shook his head. “Absolutely disgraceful. Chase, Grace, McLean, come get your idiot.” 

Percy grinned at Jason. “I did good, right?” 

Jason kissed him. “Yeah, babe. The best. But Neeks is right, you know? He’s had more power specific training than either of us. You’ll have to try extra hard the next two rounds.” 

“He can’t raise zombies on the fifth floor of a castle, Jaybird. All he’s got are shadows and some minor geokinesis.” 

“Hmm. Good point. Don’t kill him okay? Reyna’ll kill you, and I kinda like you alive.” Jason kissed him again. 

Piper and Annabeth gave him similar encouragements. “You realise this is why he only trains with you and Jay sporadically, right? So you guys never know what he’s actually capable of? Don’t underestimate him, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth kissed him one last time, then nudged him back towards Nico. 

They started the next fight just using hand to hand, until Nico ended up with his legs around Percy’s head, and Percy exploded a bottle of water to smother Nico until Percy could slam him into the floor. Taking that as a signal to start using powers, Nico dissolved into shadows just before he hit the mat. 

The next fifteen minutes were a blur of shadows and an ever growing ball of water, and flying fists and legs, until Nico had Percy pinned to the floor with shadows holding him down, perched on his chest. Will cheered. “You go, baby!” 

Nico smirked smugly, and disappeared, only to reappear in front of Jason. “Now didn’t you tell him not to kill me? Almost like you doubted that I could win?” 

Jason grinned unapologetically. “I gotta side with my boyfriend, don’t I? Can’t be doubting him before a fight can I? Even Annie didn’t tell him he was gonna lose, and she loves to make him spiteful before a fight.” 

“I suppose that’s okay. I’m gonna trounce him in the next round, of thats okay with you though, bro.” 

Jason nodded sagely. “Of course bro. Angry sex is even better than victory sex.” 

They did that weird high five into a bro hug, clapping each other on the shoulder, until Will made a retching sound. “Jason Grace, if you turn my fiancé into a straight frat guy, we’re gonna have fucking problems, d’ya hear me?” 

Jason sighed. “We’re talking about me getting my ass rea-“ 

Nico slapped a hand over Jason’s mouth, then pointed at the kids.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I know what he was gonna say papà. You don’t have to protect me, I’m fourteen and a half.”

“He was talking about Harry, sweetie.” Will grinned. “And probably Ron, he seems like the sensitive type.” His smile turned slightly evil, and he raised an eyebrow at Jason. “Plus Jason knows better than to be so vulgar when talking to the fiancé of the man who’s gonna decide whether or not his boyfriend is in a fit stage to even piss by himself, never mind carry out any plans they may have.” 

Jason paled and nodded quickly. “I’m sorry Will. Sorry Nico. Please leave Percy’s dick alone. It’s fine how it is. It’s a perfectly nice dick.” 

“Seconded.” Piper poked her head around Jason’s shoulder. “Me and Annie would also like to request that Percy’s dick is left intact.” 

Nico hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose. You need to help me think of an anniversary present to take back for Frank and Hazel though.” 

“Done.” The three of them chimed.

“Ready for the third and final fight?” Piper asked after Percy and Nico had another minute to sort themselves. “Nothing fatal, okay boys?”

They nodded dutifully, but before they could start, Hermione willed the wall facing out onto the grounds to become a window, so she had better light to read her book by, since Nico and Percy had asked the Room for dim lighting and sconces with a weird green flame, because they were dramatic bitches. Nico caught sight of the lake. “Wait!” He held both hands up. “Percy, I’ve just had the best idea!”

Percy squinted at him suspiciously. “Are you trying to distract me?”

Nico shook his head frantically. “No no no. I’ve just had an idea. I bet you can’t lift the whole black lake up.” 

“di Angelo..you know how bets go..” the wizards watched in confusion, while Will and Jason leaned against each other, stacking drachma, dollars, and galleons back onto the floor in front of them, before they shook hands. Piper and Annabeth just rolled their eyes. “What are the stakes?” 

Nico hummed for a second. “If you can hold the whole lake at least four meters above the surface of the basin for a full minute, I’ll do all your homework until we leave, and you know what we talked about this morning? How does three emeralds the size of the Rockefeller one Harvey Winston paid five and a half million for, and a handful of Montana sapphires sound?” 

Percy thought over it, while Ron’s jaw dropped. “Am I hearing things wrong, or did Nico just bet several million dollars that Percy couldn’t lift the black lake, as though he’s not the son of the sea god?” 

After a moment, Percy nodded, ignoring Ron. “And if I can lift it to that height, for less than a minute but for more than thirty seconds?”

Nico shrugged. “You can have the emeralds, but no sapphires and no homework. If you can’t lift it for at least thirty seconds, I want you to find me The Flor Del La Mar.” 

“The shipwreck? Speculated to be the richest shipwreck still undiscovered?” Percy shrugged. “Yeah, okay. If I can hold it for more than ten seconds though, I want at least ten coffers full from it.” 

“Done.” They shook hands on it, and Annabeth quickly wrote down on a pad of paper she’d pulled out of nowhere the stakes. Will and Jason adjusted the stack of cash in front of them, then shook on that as well. 

——

They made it down to the lake quickly, although Will made them stop and grab jackets. Harry watched in awe as after a minute’s discussion, Percy held his arms out in front of him. After a moment of nothing, the ground began to shake, and the lake started to rise in a swirling ball of water. Harry was pretty sure he could see the squid in the middle of it. Once the whole lake was hovering, with the very bottom a good four meters above the lip of the basin, Nico started a timer. By the end of thirty, Percy’s arms were shaking, and sweat was beading on his forehead. He didn’t let the lake lower even a foot until Nico called a minute. 

Once the lake was fully settled back down in the lake, Percy grinned at Nico. “Pay up, bitch.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’ll get them off Hazel when I go tomorrow. And you’ve got my blessing. As little brother and all.” 

Percy grinned broadly. “Want a chance to win back the Flor Del La Mar?” 

“Of course. Bet?” 

“Duh. I bet you can’t raise a full brontosaurus. Twenty two meters tall. It’s got to be able to run.” 

“Full stakes?” 

Percy shrugged. “If it can run around for a full minute, I’ll find you the Flor and you can keep all the treasure. If it can run for thirty, I want half. If you can raise it for less than thirty seconds, I want two thirds. If you can’t raise the full thing, I want the place by looking out on Prospect Park.” 

“Oh you can have the place on Prospect anyway, some nature spirit there pissed mom off, dad won’t have anything to do with the place. Think of something else?” 

Ron leaned over to Harry. “Are these guys even real?” 

Harry shrugged. “I have no idea how they’re so casual about all of this. Or how they don’t act all rich all the time.” 

Will cleared his throat from next to them. “Percy grew up poor.” He whispered. “And Nico was homeless for a few years. Nico mainly wants Percy to find the Flor because he’s a history nerd, and Percy wants the place looking out on Prospect Park because Annabeth likes to run near there.” 

Percy finally came to a decision on what he wanted. “Fine. If you can’t raise the dinosaur, I want a stake in your dad’s car business.”

“Sure.” Nico shrugged. They shook on it, and once again, Annabeth scribbled down the stakes, and Jason and Will reshuffled the stacks of money. 

Nico knelt and pressed his hand to the ground. The ground shuddered considerably, and a crack opened at least thirty meters long. Huge boned started to rise out of it, knitting themselves together, until eventually a full dinosaur was stood over the crevasse. 

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Jason fished an extra ten bucks out of his pocket and slapped them on the pile. 

Nico’s left arm shook a little as the Brontosaurus started running, and Harry could barely believe his eyes when it returned to the lake after a minute of running about, and dipped its head in the water, only for one of the squid’s tentacles to wrap itself around the skeleton’s neck. 

Will and Jason divvied the cash up between them, but Harry couldn’t tell at all what their system for doing so was. Will got almost the entire stack of dollars, and half the galleons, but Jason took most of the drachmas. Nico sat down heavily once the bones had returned to the ground. “You can deliver the coffers from the Flor to our place in LA. I’ve got some links to a few charities I like there, I’ll donate most of it to them.” 

Percy grinned and sat down next to him. “Sounds good Neeks. Can you get the gems made into..y’know.”

“Yeah, course. I’ll get Hazel to do it when she gets them. You’re gonna do great. If Jay doesn’t cry, I’m rescinding my blessing.”

“Thanks bro.”

“No problem bro.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel arrives, they rob a bank, and Percy proposes spontaneously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this just a fuck tonne of fluff with a tiny weeny bit of plot? Yes. Am I ashamed? Not in the slightest

Hazel was just as lovely as Harry remembered. Sometimes, when Nico was making an effort to be an asshole, he couldn’t understand how they were related, but then someone wolf whistled at her when she walked into the great hall, and every metal object in the room elevated several feet, and turned to point at the guy, until he sat down heavily, and Harry realised that Hazel was every bit as dangerous as her brother. Harry looked to Nico and Percy, expecting them to look mad, braced for the room to go dark and for everyone’s drinks to coalesce into water arrows or something equally terrifying, but they didn’t even seem to notice, too busy whispering about something.

“Aren’t they gonna threaten him?” He asked Jason and Will, who’d been laughing about something.

Jason and Will looked at each other and back at Harry. “You think they’re stupid enough to suggest Hazel can’t look after herself? Not only would she probably clump the iron in their blood into one ball and rip it out of them, but Annabeth and piper would also skin them.” Jason replied, looking amused.

“But I’ve seen them both beat the shit out of people for hitting on you two inappropriately?” Ron looked about as confused as Harry felt.

“Well yeah, but they’re our boyfriends.” Will rolled his eyes. “It’s like, if someone hit on Hermione, you beat them up because that’s your girl, she needs to be treated like a queen. If someone hit on Ginny, you let that little spitfire rain down hell on them.” 

“Are you saying you’d defend Annabeth and Piper from people hitting on them?” Seamus challenged Jason. “Because I’m pretty sure they’d skin you for that.”

Jason shrugged. “It depends. If they’re being a sexist pig, or insulting them, then no, I let them fight their battles. If they’re just hitting on them, then yeah. We have a system. Annabeth once broke the nose of a girl who tried to kiss me. You just have to evaluate the situation. Am I being possessive, or do I not believe they can handle the situation? And only act on your possessiveness if you’ve talked about it. I know Annie, Pipes, and Perce are fine with it. If Leo tried to act possessive, Calypso would probably gut him.” 

“How the fuck do you even have that conversation?” Harry cocked his head. “I mean..like..how do you not sound like a wanker?”

Will shrugged and turned to Jason. “Hey babe, I get kind of possessive when people hit on you, and I was wondering if you were comfortable with me doing stuff like kissing you in front of people hitting on you, and maybe beating them up if they’re insistent.”

“Well I don’t think I’m comfortable with you beating people up, if they’re making me uncomfortable I can deal with it myself, but I’d be okay with you kissing me and stuff like that.” Jason replied easily. “I’m actually kind of into it.”

Annabeth leaned over. “Are you teaching the children how to have the _I wanna castrate people for looking at you_ conversation?”

Jason kissed her quickly. “We’re being much less vulgar than that, don’t worry. They were asking why Perce and Neeks aren’t beating up that guy for hitting on Hazel.”

Before Annabeth could respond, Percy and Nico walked over with Hazel. Nico looked between the two of them. “Are you having the, _I want to exsanguinate people for flirting with you_ , talk?”

Percy looked at him weirdly. “Dude that’s so dark. We just called it the, _I want to eviscerate people for breathing the same air as you_ , talk.”

“Why is ripping someone’s heart out less dark than draining them of blood?”

Hazel blinked slowly. “Can I go home? I want to go home.” 

“Are you telling me Frank isn’t even a little bit possessive?” Piper wrinkled her nose. “Not even a tiny bit?”

Nico shuddered. “Please, Hazel’s the possessive one, and Frank’s whipped. They don’t need that conversation, now let’s go back to pretending that my baby sister doesn’t have a sex life.”

“Seconded.” Hazel chimed. “As far as I’m aware Nico has never seen Will naked in his life, and he never will.”

“Exactly.” Nico nodded. “Now, Hazel. Basically, the plan is for you to use the Mist to make it look like Dumbledore, that’s the old dude who needs to be on Queer Eye, stat..yeah, you see him?” 

Hazel looked around, then winced when she saw Dumbledore. “Oh damn. Yeah, I see him. How’s he dying? Can I have fun with it?”

“Nah, basically, Mr Greasy in the corner there, he’s gonna do this spell, which shoots green light. Instant death. I don’t know how you actually get him to not die though, you can do whatever you like with that.”

She hummed softly and thought for a minute. “Yeah okay. I’m gonna need it all to go down on the tallest tower you’ve got. Frank and I have been trying this thing out on the Lava Wall, to have a go at during the war games. I’ll get the death eaters to turn away from Dumbledore, and have him fall back, Jay will catch him, but it’ll look like he falls into the-“

Jason nodded along quickly. “Like Sciron?” He interrupted accidentally.

“Exactly!” She beamed at him. “As far as I can feel, the lake should be big enough that this won’t be too difficult. That is a lake, right?”

Ron’s jaw was dropped, and Harry was in a pretty similar situation. “Yeah.” He muttered. “There’s a lake.”

She grinned at him. “Thanks, Harry. How are you doing? I’m sorry I couldn’t make the family dinner, Hecate had me fixing some holes in the Mist, but I hear mamma and mom warmed up to you? I really wish I’d been there to see that, Neeks said Draco wore a dragon onesie.”

——

Will loved having Hazel around.Not just because Nico absolutely adored her and was always smiling around her, but because he himself loved spending time with her. How anyone could not completely adore Hazel was beyond him. They’d actually been friends since well before he and Nico started dating, mainly because of the whole Nico-is-precious-and-the-world-doesn’t-appreciate-him-nearly-enough-so-we’re-going-to-forcibly-love-him jam.

Once Nico needed slightly less help- that’s to say he didn’t need four people convincing him to come to meals - they’d started hanging out by themselves whenever Hazel was at Camp Half Blood, or when Will was visiting Camp Jupiter to see the medics. At first it had been a bit awkward, but then Hazel had taken him for a ride on Arion, and it was absolutely, ten out of ten, the funnest thing he’d ever done, and they’d bonded pretty quickly after that.

Having her at Hogwarts was great. She came to lessons, didn’t even bother using a wand, just used the Mist to achieve the result, astonishing every single teacher, despite the fact that the whole school knew about demigods now. Hazel would just smile innocently when they stammered through praise, looking completely gobsmacked. Plus, there’s no one that can make fun of you like your little sister, so watching her get on Nico’s case about everything, and passing on messages from Reyna, was absolutely beautiful.

Take her corralling him into bed the night before the attack. They’d gathered, as usual, in their rooms, and at around eight the wizards had returned to their dorms, ready to act completely normal despite what was going to happen the next day.

Nico yawned as they left, and Hazel pounced. “Come on Neeks.” She stood over where he was tucked against Will’s side, clearly half asleep. “Big day tomorrow. Off to bed. You can go too, Jason, don’t laugh at him like that. You’re going to be hovering by the tower for hours, you need your sleep.”

Soon she was shepherding them all to their dorms. It should’ve looked ridiculous, she hadn’t reversed the glamour to go back to looking twenty, and she’d still been short at sixteen, but they were scrambling about to do what she said. “I’m waking you all up early tomorrow!” She called after them. “I want to get to spend some time with Luna and Ginny before I go back.” 

Will tugged Nico down into bed with him. “Your baby sister is a menace.” He murmured, kissing his nose.

Nico wrinkled his nose. “She’s building a cavalry in Rome.” He responded. “She’s trying to get used to being bossy.” 

“And you’re a massive softy, so you’re letting her practice on you?” He teased fondly, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“I just have a healthy respect for how much the women in my life like blades.” He leaned into Will’s touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“That’s smart. All the women in our life are terrifying.”

“Agreed.” 

——

As promised, Hazel had them all up early so they could spend a couple hours with the wizards in the Great Hall before most people trickled in.

Hermione looked up halfway through her conversation with Ginny, eyes sparkling. “Hazel,” she started, slowly as though she was slightly unsure of herself. “One of the horcruxes we’re looking for is a cup, the Hufflepuff cup. It’s in a bank vault, but we’re not sure if it’s been moved somewhere else. Do you think you could use the Mist to glamour yourself into someone really important, and get the information? The only other option I can think of is Polyjuice Potion, and we’d need another month before that would be ready.”

All eyes turned to Hazel as they processed what Hermione had said. Hazel shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, probably. I manage to glamour myself to look like Reyna once, to prank the Senate.”

Percy and Nico high fived without looking at each other. “We’re so proud of you.” They said in unison.

She blushed and grinned at them. “It was beautiful.” She conceded. “So yeah, I could do that. If you can get me the dimensions of the cup, I might be able to draw it out without you needing to break in, too.”

“Actually.” Ron furrowed his brow. “Can we break in? Charlie has been bitching about the dragon they keep at Gringotts for years, and I figure for an early birthday present, we could free him?”

“A dragon?” Jason echoed. “You want us to break into a bank, and jailbreak a dragon?” He paused, then shrugged. “Yeah, fuck it, sounds fun.”

Percy whooped and pulled Jason into a deep kiss. Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Percy finds it super hot when Jason does something like..well..agreeing to break into a bank and jailbreak a dragon, I guess.” She explained, when Ron looked at her in confusion.

“Just like how Jason finds it really hot when Percy wears a suit.” Piper chimed in. “Which is fair. Both are really hot.”

Jason was pink and breathless by the time Percy let go of him, but he grinned at Harry. “I’m so down to break out a dragon.” He reaffirmed, Piper and Percy agreeing readily.

Annabeth and Hazel looked at each other, then nodded. “I’m down.” Annabeth smiled. “Someone’s gotta keep these lunatics in line, anyway.”

“Me too.” Hazel turned pleading eyes on Nico.

Nico held his hands up. “Woah, why are you looking at me like that? Of course I’m in! It’s a dragon! Do you know how cool that is? We’re going to break into a goblin run bank, and break out a dragon! That’s awesome!” He grinned. “Plus, Percy’s got a point. Watching your rule abiding boyfriend do illegal things is pretty hot.”

Will sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “One day, I’m gonna convince you that I’m not that rule abiding, some rules just stop people dying, which means less work for me. But Neeks is right. Dragons are awesome. I’m in.”

Draco nodded excitedly. “There’s no way we’re not breaking the dragon out. Uncle Lucy says it’s really big.”

Everyone else agreed to the plan as other people started trickling in to eat. Nico and Percy got back to whispering, like they had been for days, leaning out of hearing range of the others. Harry turned to Will. “What are they talking about?” He asked quietly.

Will smiled at him. “Percy has some plans, and Neeks is helping him carry them out.”

“Do you know what they are?”

“Yeah, hon, but I can’t tell you. You’ll find out in a couple days.”

Harry paused. “Is Percy going to propose?” 

Will laughed. “Damn. Good guess kiddo. How’d you figure that one out?”

“Well. Um. Nico promised Percy jewels, right? For the bet? And even though each one is worth millions, Nico seemed reluctant to offer a scenario where Percy wouldn’t get them, and he was asking about Hazel making them into something. So..rings make sense?”

“Nice one.” He smiled proudly. “Now shush up about it and go kiss your boyfriend.” 

Harry gaped at him for a minute, then did what he was told.

——

Jason was a bit nervous about the plan. Not about Hazel and her Mist, more about whether or not the wizards could convincingly act like nothing was wrong, and about whether or not a Dumbledore would pull a Percy last minute and get all self sacrificial, and about whether or not McGonagall would let them go along with what they’d decided to do.

It did, unexpectedly, happen exactly the way they planned it to, though. Hazel did her weird Mist stuff - Jason had absolutely no idea how it worked, and no desire to learn - so that when Snape shot the avada kadavra spell, he only really killed some air molecules, while Dumbledore tipped himself back into Jason’s waiting arms.

They waited until the cheers of the death eaters had died down, until Nico did a sensory test of the school and confirmed that they’d left the grounds, then Jason dumped Dumbledore back on the top of the tower.

Next step? Make sure the kids hadn’t incited either a riot or a mass panic. It could be either, Seamus and Dean might’ve decided it was a perfectly good time to overthrow the government, or Harry and Ron may have “whispered” about the plan loud enough to inform every single person in the room. 

Maybe both at the same time. That was the first thing Jason had learned about the wizards: the second he thought he figured out how they worked, he’d lost.

They made it back just in time to slide into their seats in the dungeons before Snape got there. He glared at them all suspiciously, the launched into a lesson on how to kill an inferius, whilst Nico practically shook with the need to interrupt him. Jason was pretty sure that he didn’t even have anything to say, he just didn’t like the guy.

Harry and Hermione twisted to look at them, not at all subtle. Jason flashed them a thumbs up, then motioned for them to turn back around.

“Is there a problem Mr Grace?” Snape sneered at him.

Fuck.

He looked at Nico, who was doing those big eyes at him. He sighed. “I was just wondering, sir, whether or not non wizarding magic would work against the inferi? Could Piper charm them, because she once charmed a robot? Could i electrocute them, or does the source of heat and light have to be magical? Could Nico simply dismiss them?”

Snape didn’t even look mad, but Jason assumed that was because he thought he’d killed his boss ten minutes ago, not because Jason provided such scintillating conversation. “I imagine the lightning would work.” Snape drawled slowly. “I don’t know the extent of Ms McLean or Mr di Angelo’s powers though, so I’m afraid I couldn’t say.”

Jason shrugged. “Just curious. Thanks.”

——

They had a bit of a party to celebrate Dumbledore not dying, but it quickly moved onto the plan for Gringotts. Hazel was only willing to wait until the weekend to act it out. “I can’t stay here for ages.” She said apologetically. “Besides, the longer I’m here, the more the Mist works against me. It’s so ingrained into your world that it’s overwhelming. You’ve sort of given it a life of its own.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “Do you think we could get permission to leave?”

Nico scoffed. “We can get permission for pretty much anything, ‘Mione. All we gotta do is say that it’s demigod business.” He muttered frustratedly under his breath in Italian. “The security here is non existent. Right. Hazel, let’s see your important person disguise?”

She grinned broadly, and wove the Mist around her until a beautiful middle aged woman was stood in her place, so similar that it could very well be a peak into Hazel’s future, in a sharp black pantsuit. Piper blinked slowly. “Damn Hazel..you’re hot..”

Jason rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. “Do you want one of us to go with you, Hazel, or are you all good?”

Hazel smiled at him, but it wasn’t the adorable, full face smile he was used to. This one was lethargic, and self satisfied. “I was actually hoping you’d come with me? I was thinking you could be my lawyer, mr law degree.”

“Fuck yeah.” He grinned at her. “Glamour me up.”

Like the last time she’d made him look older, he felt it, his joints felt stiffer, and his feet hurt, but nothing felt swollen or as incessantly painful as last time. He tried to pull off the smirk Hazel had done. “How do I look?”

Piper and Percy had twin expressions, somewhere between majorly turned on, and completely shocked. Annabeth grinned at him slyly. “Damn Jay. If that’s how you’re gonna age...”

“Mirror?”

Nico tugged a full length mirror out of the shadows, having to stand up awkwardly to get it all the way out. “You do look kinda hot Jaybird.” He admitted. “The vibes are extremely lawyer-y.” He gave Hazel an appraising look. “I don’t know how you gave Mr _two and a half kids and a picket fence_ vibes that scream _I’d sell you to the devil for a sandwich but I’d sure give you a good time first_ , but it’s extremely impressive.”

Percy turned to Nico. “How the fuck did you summarise that? I was just here like hngg mean pretty Jason in a suit and you’re over here using words? How dare you?” 

“You..you realise I can always use words, right Perce? Pretty people don’t switch my brain off?” Nico looked at Percy with mock concern. 

Will snorted. “That’s bullshit, and you know it, baby. You forget to use English when you see pretty people all the time.” 

Jason was just admiring himself in the mirror. Sure, he didn’t think he was bad looking, usually, but he’d been seeing blond hair, an alright face, and muscle in the mirror all his life. He wasn’t, however, used to seeing a distinguished older guy, who he was glad to see looked nothing like Jupiter, in a navy suit, gray dotting his hair. 

Nico hipchecked him. “We get it, you’re gonna stay pretty. Now sit down so we can figure out how to jailbreak a dragon.” 

“Aww you think I’m pretty Neeks?” 

“I’m..are..” he turned to Annabeth. “Are you dating three idiots, Chase?” 

“Unfortunately so. Jay, if you spent more time surfing than lifting heavy things, and got freckles, you and Will would actually be the same person. Of course Nico thinks you’re pretty.” 

Percy nodded. “Yeah, didn’t you know Jay? Blonds are Nico’s type.” 

“It’s been almost six fucking years Jackson, I will strangle you.” Nico held his arms out and moved towards Percy.

As usual, Dean cleared his throat. “Gods, di Angelo, can you murder him later? We’re trying to plan a crime that will probably start a war here. Merlin’s balls, you guys are so easily distracted.” 

——

After four hours of fighting over the plan, they eventually agreed that anything they tried to organise would inevitably go horribly wrong. The only things they agreed on were that Jason would fly Hazel after the dragon, and that they’d probably jump into the first lake they passed, so that the dragon could do whatever it wanted. 

It started out well. In the last three days, Piper had managed to teach them how to walk like they were, about to destroy your family, as she phrased it, and Ron impressed upon them some important wizarding customs, should anyone try to talk to them.

They made it into the bank, which was a start. Jason had a brief case which he was pretty sure Will had filled with flash bangs and smoke bombs, although he had no idea why the guy would have those just sitting around. Hazel looked absolutely terrifying, derision plastered across her face. Jason hoped he looked at least half as cold and aloof as that. She knocked on the desk of the first goblin they passed. “Excuse me sir,” her voice dripped with saccharine sweetness. “I’m a relation of the late Bellatrix Lestrange, I was expecting to inherit her vault?” 

The goblin pulled a thick file out of nowhere and flipped through it frantically. “Of course of course. I presume you have the key?” 

Hazel nodded loftily and held up the key she’d fashioned after seeing Harry’s. When the goblin held his hand out, she recoiled. Jason stepped forward. “My client has already had several threats made against her regarding the Lestrange fortune.” He smiled thinly. “You’ll understand if we hold onto the key?” 

The goblin nodded reluctantly, and led them to the cart. Oh fuck. He’d forgotten about this bit. Hazel took his hand carefully.She was definitely his favourite.

By the time the cart stopped at the Lestrange vault, Jason was ready to curl up and die somewhere nice and high up. Then Hazel started giggling, eyes wide and sparkly as they climbed out, and just like that, Jason was forcibly reminded that Hazel was every inch the child of the Underworld that Nico was, and they’d asked her to retrieve a horcrux made of precious metal. He’d never been so relieved for an alarm to go off. The goblin hurriedly climbed back in the cart. “Let me just attend to this, I’ll be back for you in a moment!” He shot off into the gloom. 

“Hazel..” Jason said soothingly. “I need you to find that horcrux real quick.” 

She waved her hand, and a cup made of something bronze or gold looking burrowed it’s way out of the floor after a moment. He reached out to touch it, yanking his hand back when it burnt, and the cup instantly started replicating. He couldn’t tell for the life of him which the real cup was, but Hazel seemed to have no worries. Jason had no idea if it was her affinity for precious metals, or the attractionto horcruxes that Nico had had, but she grabbed one, and glared at it until it stopped dividing. Jason had seen Nico do that to ghosts, but he never would’ve thought metal cups could he glared into submission. 

“Hazel we need to go.” He reached out to take her hand. “Can you lead me to the others?” 

She giggled, and tugged him through the shadows. If high Nico had been an uncoordinated shadow traveller, Hazel was something else entirely. Percy only just managed to stop him braining himself on a mounted candle. 

“C’mon, babe, we gotta go. Why is Hazel gig...fuck.” He whispered harshly. “Okay, Uh..How do we destroy it?” 

Jason shrugged, and started rifling through the briefcase. Will had mentioned something about keeping a goal of basilisk venom for emergency procedures. He couldn’t imagine what kind of injury would require treatment with basilisk venom, but he grabbed the vial just the same. “Harry destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang, right?” 

Percy nodded. “Hazel! C’mere, we wanna show you something.” 

Hazel popped up behind Jason, and he jumped so hard he nearly crushed the vial. “What is it?” She cocked her head, eyeing them both curiously. 

“Well, you need to give us the cup so we can show you.” Percy coaxed, holding a hand out.

She pouted but handed it over, yelling in rage when Jason poured the venom over it and it started to smoulder. “That was mine!” 

Percy pulled her into a hug carefully. “I know, but if Nico went near it it would hurt him. We don’t want to hurt Nico, do we?” 

“I..” Hazel sagged against him. “No.” 

Percy smiled softly at her. Jason sometimes forgot how brilliant his boyfriend was at getting what he wanted. “Hey, Perce, what are you doing here? Dragon?” 

“It could only carry a couple people.” Percy shrugged. “And I don’t like flying. Neeks took Will, Piper, Dean, Luna, and Annie. Seamus and Ginny are here with me to fuck up the bank a bit.” 

“Oh. Nice.” Jason kissed him briefly. “I can fly with three of you, I’ll just drop Hazel off with the others.” 

“Okay, we’ll meet you on the roof in ten?” 

“Sounds perfect.” They kissed again, then Jason bundled Hazel up into his arms and took off after the dragon. He delivered her to Hermione, who would probably know what to do, then raced back for Percy, Ginny, and Seamus.

When he arrived back at the bank, something was on fire, the whole street was flooded, and the trio stood on the roof looked awfully proud of themselves. Percy’s eyes were glowing that unreal, bioluminescent plankton green (Percy’s words) they got whenever he had a chance to fully tap into his powers. Personally, Jason thought it was the hottest thing ever, on par with Annabeth holding a knife whilst her hair was a mess and she was surrounded by the blood/dust of her enemies, and Piper walking away from explosions, both of which he’d seen a concerning amount of time. He scooped the three of them up precariously, and managed to fly them to the lake the others were at, although it was a much bumpier ride than it had been for Hazel; carrying three people was hard. 

——

The dragon had actually deigned to land with them when the trio had dropped off his back into the water, and somehow Hazel Levesque, one of the most powerful demigods of their time, sprawled out on the back of a huge white dragon, giggling as the ground around them became littered with gold, whilst three soaking teenagers huddled around Will Solace was not the weirdest thing Percy had ever seen in his life. 

It did make him kind of sad though. Even though he hadn’t spent as much time with the wizards as Nico and Will, they were still pretty awesome people, and he was gonna miss gallivanting around Scotland with them. Now the only thing that stood between them and going home was this snake. Piper had even managed to persuade Madeye Moody over IM to keep her for them if the aurors came across her during their raids of death eater houses, so it wasn’t like they’d be here for weeks, hunting for her.

How many people in his year at college   
would jailbreak a dragon with him?

Three, and they were all stood right there.

A thought struck him, and he turned to Nico. They weren’t quite as in tune as Nico and Jason, but the kid caught on immediately and beamed at him then nodded his approval, and chucked a box at him. It was bigger than most normal ringboxes, and looking at it, you probably wouldn’t expect it to hold several million dollars of precious stones, but Percy’s life motto had always been go big or go home, and if you were best friends with a daughter of riches, why would you go home?

Nico dragged everyone off to one side so they could either watch, or just not get in the way. Percy wasn’t entirely sure, but he flashed Nico a grateful smile nonetheless. He called Piper, Jason, and Annabeth over, swallowing awkwardly around the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Uhm. So. I was planning on writing this whole big fancy speech, about how much I love you all and want to spend my life with you, but then I realised that planning has never really been our thing, and it would seem more real if I did this on the fly. I’m still on an adrenaline high, so give the lack of romance here, but I just flew from a bank where we jail broke a dragon, to a lake with you idiots, after stealing something that contains part of some evil guy’s soul, and I realised that no single moment will probably ever occur that’s perfect, but every time I look at you three, I can’t think of anything but how much I’d love to spend the rest of my life robbing banks with you.”

Piper’s hand was over her mouth, and Jason looked stunned. All three of them were tearing up. Percy got down on one knee awkwardly and opened the ring boxes, revealing the rings Hazel and Leo had teamed up on, according to Nico. They were all silver, with the emeralds and sapphires Nico had promised set in a pattern. The inside of each band was engraved with a dove, a wolf, an owl, and a hippocampus. “So, Annabeth Chase, first love of my life, Jason Grace, one hundred percent the Flula Borg to my Beca Mitchell, and Piper McLean, the only one emotionally competent to bring us all together, Wise Girl, Sparky, Beauty Queen, will you do the honour of marrying me?”

Jason made a choked sound and tackled him, muttering yes over and over, and pretty soon they were in a full on dog pile, kissing all over each other’s faces.

“Put them on!” Percy grabbed the rings and held them out, careful to give the right person the right ring. It was hard to tell, but their parent’s sacred animal was more prominent in the engraving. Nico had gotten Seamus to steal each of their weapons before he left, and apparently Leo had managed to fuse them with their ring, except for Riptide, so Percy’s produced a dagger for if he needed a spare weapon.

“Oh seaweed brain..” Annabeth slid the ring onto her finger, then sniffled and tugged him into a kiss. “I love you so much.”

Piper did the same after Annabeth made space for her, and then finally Jason.

Nico cleared his throat after a minute. “So..who’s best man am I going to be?” He called out.

Jason and Percy turned from him to look at each other. Percy shrugged immediately. “You can have Nico and Leo, if I can have Grover and Tyson.”

“We going with two best men each?”

“Well Piper will want Lacy and Will, and Annie will want Reyna and Thalia, so I say we all have two best men slash maids of honour, and then no one else in the bridal party otherwise it’ll be huge. Frank and Hazel can be the ring bearers.”

Draco shouted over. “If I’m not the flower boy we’re gonna have fucking problems!” Before Nico and Will both chastised him.

“We’ve got however long we want to plan this.” Piper reminded them. “Fuck..we’re getting married..”

——

Percy had no idea if the champagne Nico provided once the kids had gone to bed was legally sourced, but he was so brimming with happiness that he didn’t give a fuck. He probably wouldn’t have cared anyways, to be honest. Nico and Hazel had worked together to tug sofas out of the nether as well as a coffee table and platters of food, so that they could have a proper classy engagement party, instead of Hades delivered McDonalds eaten on the floor. They’d have another one when they got home, but for now, this was all they needed.

Piper had set up a Valdez ltd. stereo system, and although they started the night dancing around and being stupid, sometime around midnight they all just curled up on the sofas, Hazel taking the armchair, Nico laying fully on top of Will on the loveseat, and Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Percy all curled up on the big one. They talked until the wee hours of the morning, reminiscing on the stupid shit they’d spent the last decade doing, and spewing ideas about the wedding, and moving to the place Nico had promised them overlooking Prospect Park. At some point Jason ended up on the floor, head resting against Piper’s legs, with her hand in his hair, with Annabeth laid out next to him, head in his lap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 90% fluff and I’m not sorry

Harry usually wasn’t jealous of Percy. Sure, the guy had three stunning fiancés, and a little brother who’d given him several millions in gems just so the rings would be perfect, but Harry had a Draco, and he was pretty damn happy with that. 

Then Harry and Jason were the last to the dorm on account of getting held up in an argument with some bitchy seventh year who Jason ripped to shreds with exactly no mercy. The only seat left was the loveseat, which was a great size if you were wholly comfortable being on top of the person you were sitting with, but which was pretty damn small if you weren’t. Unfortunately, the demigods didn’t seem to function like normal people, because Harry expected Nico to relinquish Draco and call over Jason, so that Draco could sit with Harry, and Jason could sit with Nico and Will. That would’ve been fine. If Harry didn’t know the demigods, he genuinely wouldn’t have been able to decisively say who was together they were all that close, unless you happened to see the little mannerisms that defined the more sibling like relationships. But no, Jason just flopped onto the loveseat, with enough space left for Harry to either lay half on top of the guy, or perch uncomfortably like some weird bird. Seamus and Dean were sprawled out on the floor along with Ginny and Luna, meaning that wasn’t really an option either. So that’s how he ended up half on top of Jason Grace, wishing he was this ready to touch people all the time because the dude’s chest was actually the comfiest thing in the world, and jealous of Percy, Annabeth, and Piper for getting to regularly experience this.

Harry made eyes at Draco, who just nodded knowingly. Why had nobody informed him that built men’s chests were the eighth wonder of the world? Sure hugging Nico was comfy, but he was shorter than Harry, and Will was muscular, yeah, but more in a lean way, like Percy. Harry was pretty sure that if he and Draco stood next to each other, Jason’s shoulders would be broader than theirs combined. It was also nice because it felt..brotherly. Like hugging Ron, if Ron were six foot three and extremely ripped. He didn’t feel small and safe, like with Nico and Will, who managed to make him feel like a little kid without trying, there was no tension or expectation, like there sometimes was with Draco. He was just a guy hugging his bro. Just dudes being pals. 

As if reading his mind, Jason ruffled his hair. “You know you’ve still got one grandparent to meet, right? Well technically two, but one of them is a-“

“Raging bag of dicks.” Percy called over, even as the sky rumbled threateningly. “A raging bag of dicks who visited me in my dream to say I should’ve asked for permission to propose to you.” He added loudly. 

Jason’s face darkened. “Well, that means he’s had more interactions with you in one day than he’s had with me since the celebration ceremony for the war, so yeah, Harry. You’ve got one grandparent left to meet. Although I think Draco thinks of her as his great aunt.” 

“Hera?” Harry guessed, a little nervous. She’d seemed nice when she’d shown up for all of five minutes a few months ago, but sometimes Annabeth or Piper returned from their brunches with Hera in Hogsmeade, fuming. “I don’t have to like..go to Olympus do I?” 

Nico snorted, and Jason laughed humourlessly. “Nah.” He reassured him. “You can either come to brunch, or we’ll all just go to the next family dinner. I’ve got Hades a book of dad jokes for his..not birthday. Disgorgement day, so he’ll totally be fine if I invite Hera.” 

“Wait, it’s dad’s disgorgement day soon? Fuck.” Nico swore. “Gods, Jay, why would you not remind me of this?” 

Jason winked conspiratorially at Harry. “I like to watch you flounder.” 

Percy laughed, then gasped and made puppy dog eyes. “Little Mermaid?” 

“No way.” Annabeth rebuked, just as Jason and Piper agreed. 

——

They watched the Little Mermaid. 

Piper and Jason procured some contraption that Piper said was built by Leo, some kind of merge between a projector and a phone. They set it to play on the back wall, and rearranged all the couches to face it. 

Harry looked at Jason awkwardly. “Do you want me to sit somewhere else?” 

He looked up from where he was attempting engorgio on one of Percy’s hoodies. “If you wanna sit with Draco, go for it, but Perce and Pipes are gonna sing along to this whole film, so I’m staying here, in the interest of keeping my ear drums intact.” Harry hoped he sounded as fond and lovesick as Jason did talking about them. “Annabeth will hold out for at least the first song, but then she’ll join them. So will Will.” He finally managed to get the spell right, and tugged the hoodie over his head. The bagginess, which always made Nico, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth look adorable, did nothing to hide his size, but he snuggled into it happily the same way the others did.

“You say that like you couldn’t sing along to Hercules backwards!” Will called over. Draco had moved to sit with Luna so they could whisper together. In his absence, Will had sprawled out across the length of the sofa, and Nico was fully laid on top of him, looking half asleep already. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “It’s about my brother, and he hates it. Of course I know all the words. Two years ago he showed up in my dream to tell me that every time I sing along he can hear it. Now I do it extra loud.” 

“Yeah well this is about my brother.” Percy complained, looking far too content. “Also, did you know Tri and Thanny sing along to Hercules in exactly the same way for the same reason?” 

“Yeah, but your brother is happily shacking up with an absolutely stunning winged death god.” Jason retorted. “I can’t annoy him by singing about his theoretical children, he’s living the life. My brother is stuck on an island in the Mediterranean, and it’s like I’m contributing to his torture. I love it.” 

“Can we stop talking about my “hot” family members?” Nico requested grumpily, doing air quotes around hot. “First my dad, now my uncle. Next you’re gonna start on my moms.” 

“You don’t think Thanatos is hot?” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Are you blind?” 

“..I call him uncle Thanny? Sometimes he carries me on his shoulder like a little kid when we do jobs together around the underworld? He literally brings me bags of sweets if he has to sort something somewhere cool. I couldn’t see him like that.”

“You think of Jay as a brother and you’ve called him hot.” Piper teased, grinning broadly. 

“Yeah but I knew Jay for a while before we got that close. The first time I met Uncle Thanny he gave me ten drachma and told me to wave it in Charon’s face on the way out, I’ve never thought of him as anything but family.” 

“Wait.” Harry interrupted, finally calling to mind what Thanatos looked like. “You’re saying that you don’t think Thanatos, six five, big wings, incredibly ripped Thanatos is hot?” 

The demigods cheered, and Draco started laughing loudly. 

Nico shrugged. “I don’t actively think of any of you guys as attractive either,” 

“Hey!” Will sat up slightly. “You better think about your nexts words, baby.” 

Percy and Piper ohhed in unison. 

He sighed. “Obviously I’m not talking about you, Tesoro. But like..I probably had a moment as an eleven year old like oh shit this guy is hot, but I also had a four year period where I was like shit Percy is hot and now I can’t look at him without getting severe flashbacks to the time he tried my skinny jeans and got his calves stuck in the thighs. Jason is exactly my type on paper, but in my head he’s just a besotted fool whining about how desperately he wanted to fuck Percy when he took on the entire Ares cabin and won in a mini capture the flag, but also he would like to stare dreamily into Annabeth’s eyes whilst she talks about architecture for the result of his life but wait no, he’s gotta drool over Piper whilst she’s surfing. Sure when he gets aged up to look all distinguished and not like someone I know, I can appreciate his appearance, but Uncle Thanny wears SnapBacks and basketball shorts. He’s just my frat boy brother slash uncle.” 

Annabeth cleared her throat after a moment of awed silence. “Well I, for one, get where Neeks is coming from. It’s like...the opposite of me, right?” She smiled at him. “Like at first I couldn’t see what people saw in Jay and Pipes, and then I got to know them, and now I think they’re stunning.” 

“Woah, what about me?” Percy looked offended. 

“Seaweed Brain, we were twelve when we met. I was too busy trying to prove my worth to my mom and Luke to find you attractive.” 

“Ah yes.” Ron drawled. “All girls are trying to prove their worth to their perceived parental figures at twelve. That’s why I like Hermione so much, she wasn’t trying to prove herself to her mum and dad, she was trying to prove herself to the most powerful wizard alive.” 

“I mean technically Annabeth was trying to prove herself to the oldest trainer of warriors ever, the guy that trained Achilles and that, Ronald.” Hermione replied, then flushed pink. “But thanks.” She curled into his side comfortably. 

“I personally,” Seamus declared. “Agree with Nico. Thanatos is too...Thanatos. He’s absolutely gorgeous for like thirty seconds and then he pulls a SnapBack out of the nether and it disappears.” 

“Oh my gods, tell me about it!” Nico threw his hands up. “And the sunglasses!” 

“Hey, you like it when I wear sunglasses.” Will pouted. 

“Yeah, but one, you look hot in sunglasses, and two, you wear them out in the sun, not in the fucking underworld. Nobody should be wearing sunglasses in the underworld.” 

“Amen to that.” Seamus agreed. “I’ve started stealing his sunglasses.”

“He has.” Dean nodded, heaving a long suffering sigh. “Sometimes I try to steal his jumper or something and I just find piles of sunglasses.” 

——

Tonks found them like that two hours later, Nico and Will fully passed out, and Harry on his way there, still leant on Jason. She was with McGonagall, who had obviously directed her to their room. She was holding a mottled green snake in her arms, looking highly uncomfortable.

Piper saw her first. “Oh my gods! Is that a saw scaled viper? Can I hold her? Oh gods, she’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Please take it off me.” Tonks practically threw the snake at Piper, who started crooning at it gently.

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Is that it?” 

Tonks nodded. “One of Voldemort’s followers said it’s name is Nagini.” 

“Oh Nagini..” piper grinned at the snake. “That’s a lovely name. Jaybird can you wake Neeks up?” 

Jason nodded tiredly. “Can I just shock him or do I need to not hurt him?”

She rolled her eyes. “Try the not hurting him first. Your best bet is probably just to wake Will up though.” 

He nodded and stumbled over to the other couch. Harry never really saw him like this, half asleep, eyes drifting shut. “Hey Will. Will.” He shook Will.

Will groaned and sat up a bit, careful not to jostle Nico too much. “What is it?” 

“Tonks brought the snake, bro. We need Neeks to do the thing so we don’t have to kill it.” 

“Oh shit.” Will mumbled, then pressed a glowing hand to Nico’s forehead. 

“Fuck off.” Nico muttered, sitting up. “What?” 

“Baby, you gotta remove the horcrux from the snake, yeah?” 

“Snake?” 

He sighed. “Voldemort’s snake, sweetheart.” 

“Oh.” Nico’s eyes fluttered shut, and Will shook him. “Right! Snake! Um..yeah..sword..” he looked around for his sword frantically. 

Will took pity on him. “It’s in the Shadows, beautiful.” 

Nico flushed and nodded, shoving his hands into the shadows. Tonks jaw dropped in Harry’s peripheral as Nico pulled his sword out. 

“Snake?” 

Piper held her arms out carefully. “Don’t hurt her. I wanna keep her.” 

Nico nodded and stared intently at his sword as though he was trying to remember what he had to do with it. It took a nudge from Will before he jolted slightly. “Fuck. Right. Yeah. Um.” He tapped the tip of the sword against the snake’s head gently, having to hold it at an awkward angle. 

After a moment of squinting he nodded in satisfaction. “It’s fine. No more horcruxes. But that fucker’s got some kick ass venom Pipes, so please don’t kill anyone with her.” 

“I know, right? Saw scaled viper are so cool.” Piper retreated back to the sofa with Annabeth and Percy, whispering to the snake. She tripped over Jason, who’d fallen asleep on the floor, and seemed to take that as a sign; she just laid down on the floor next to him and cuddled close, like sleeping on the floor with your fiancé and a deadly snake was perfectly normal. 

There should have been more to it. There should’ve been some tremor in the ground, the windows should’ve smashed in, Harry should’ve passed out, he should’ve-

He didn’t know, exactly, what should’ve happened. But it felt weird. He had only Nico’s word that Voldemort was never coming back. All he had assuring him that he would never have to fight again was his boyfriend’s dad’s promise, his boyfriend’s dad, who’d finished it all off, half asleep and in need of help just to stay awake. 

Harry should have-..felt some immediate sense of peace, felt a rush of relief or freedom as his brain registered that there were no doubts, now, he could live his life however the fuck he wanted with no bloody dictator wanna be attempting to kill him.

The only thing that hit him was a wave of exhaustion, although if he listening to Will, which he did, that might have been as much a sign as some rush of exhilaration. His body was relaxing.

——

Harry woke up four hours later, unable to focus on anything but the burning realisation that his friends were going to leave. He’d seen Nico and Will basically everyone day for over a year and a half, and although it hadn’t been as long with the others, he was comfortable with them, had told them things he’d only told Hermione and Ron, had trusted them enough to cry around them.

He was gonna miss them. He was going to miss Nico chiding him about everything, and swearing in every language he could think of, and kissing his cheek and temple, and Will hugging him constantly and checking his was okay and mediating between him and the world, and he was going to miss Annabeth talking him through his problems, and sharing hers so he could understand that he wasn’t alone, and Piper teasing him endlessly, but being the first to defend him if someone else said anything, and he was going to miss Percy teaching him ridiculous handshakes, and cheering him up no matter how deep he’d dragged himself, and Jason, who’d gone from threatening him whilst sparks showered off him to cuddling him on a sofa like they were brothers. 

For a terrible, absolutely awful moment, he wished something horrible would happen so they’d have to stay. 

Nothing happened, obviously, but for a moment, he’d wished it would. 

They dragged it out, to give them credit. They didn’t leave for another three days, but those three days were busy, filled with Annabeth and Piper debating with Hecate, who’d appeared to bring them home only hours after the last horcrux was killed. 

They were, as Harry understood it, campaigning for some method of transport, so that the wizards could cross time and space to visit them. 

Eventually, Percy was called in to convince Hecate. From what Harry heard, ears pressed against the door, Percy’s argument was basically, we saved your fucking ass in the war, so fuck you and let us have our kids.

It filled Harry with a weird fuzzy sort of warmth, and he relaxed. It was going to be fine. Of course it was going to be fine. They’d get a way to cross time and space, and they could visit, and eventually, they’d be of an age where it wouldn’t be weird for them to be friends in real time. 

Draco smiled up at him from where he was sat on the floor. “You know,” he grinned evilly. “Once they go, you and Ron are gonna have to pass potions without papá, right?” 

Fuck.

“Oh my gods.” Harry swivelled to look at Ron, who’d evidently heard, because his face was about as panic stricken as he imagined his own was. “We’re gonna fail.”

Ron nodded quickly. “Oh yeah. Big time.”

Ginny looked between them, unimpressed. “You two are dating the smartest witch and wizard in your year?” She questioned. “The fuck are you worrying about?” 

Harry shook his head pityingly. “Oh, Ginny, you don’t understand. You’ve never been taken from failing to top of the class by the spirit of an Italian matriarch possessing a twenty year old guy shoved into a fifteen year old’s body. It’s just irreplaceable.”

“Exactly.” Ron agreed. “As bossy as an Italian matriarch, as patient as the twenty year old dad to a ferret-“ Draco scowled at him. “- and the judging expression of a fifteen year old. I’m sorry, but ‘Mione and Draco, as talented as they are, still couldn’t recreate that.” 

——

Eventually Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Hecate emerged, the latter scowling, but holding a velvet bag. “Young wizards,” she began, voice as authoritative as the last time Harry had met her. “In this bag is eight stones, one for each of you. Whenever you wish to depart from this time and place, to visit camp half blood in the demigod’s time, you must simply conjure sunlight in its presence. Yes, son of Zeus, there is one for you, so you may travel between your worlds without my daughter.” 

Draco merely sniffed. “Actually it’s grandson of Hades and Persephone and Apollo now, if you insist on addressing me by my relationship to gods.” 

Harry could’ve sworn Nico and Percy were ready to pass out with how proud of him they looked. 

“Very well.” Hecate replied, although it looked like it cost her something to say. “The other wizards will lose their memory of demigods, as the Mist does its work, but the seven of you have been blessed, so you will remain aware. You cannot speak of their existence to anybody, although they will remember the exchange students. Understand?” 

They all mumbled their agreement, and she handed out purple stones with sparks of green running through them, then stepped back and vanished. 

Piper grinned at them. “So we’re all packed..do you wanna take us home?” 

——

That’s how Harry ended up stood on Half Blood Hill for the second time since meeting the demigods, with a crowd of adults stood around waiting. This time, instead of Jason glomming onto Nico, or Piper and Will engaging in a dramatic handshake, Leo threw himself at Nico and Jason, who barely caught him, triggering the rest to start greeting them. Harry was dragged into a hug by Hazel, then toted around until he’d been clapped on the shoulder so many times he thought he’d bruise.

Leo had obviously caught sight of Jason’s ring, because he absolutely screamed. “Sparky’s engaged!” 

Jason laughed and hugged him again tightly. “So what’d’ya day, hotman? Gonna be my joint best man?”

“Joint?” Leo turned to Nico. “I suppose we can share. We’re gonna embarrass the fuck outta him, right?”

Nico scoffed. “Of course. I was thinking a video slide show with all his favourite early 2000s songs, from this playlist I’ve had Reyna specifically compile?” The pair of them huddled off, whispering and occasionally cheering and high giving. 

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Reyna, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel kept jumping up and down and screaming, so Harry took that as his cue to find Jason and Will, seeing as Percy was wrapped up in conversation with a satyr that Harry was pretty sure was called Grover, and Frank, and Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Draco were busy chatting to a set of boys that he remembered to be the Stolls and Cecil. 

The pair grinned at him when he finally made it through the crowd. “I shoulda known we’d get swamped.” Jason ruffled his hair apologetically. 

He shrugged and smiled. “It’s nice. I remember a lot of them, so it’s good to see them.” 

Will hummed softly. “Do you wanna run to the dining pavilion and grab the campfire marshmallows?” 

Jason gasped, then lit up. “Oh my gods we have to.”

Harry grinned. “We should take the chocolate too. For the s’mores.” 

——

Hera was slightly less terrifying than Persephone and Maria, but much scarier than Hades, Harry decided. He’d made the decision to meet the goddess at the May Underworld dinner, mainly because he wanted to see everybody again, not just Jason and one of his fiancés. 

Nico had insisted that they dress up less for that one, according to Draco, he’d spent the whole of April convincing Persephone that everyone there was family, they did not need to dress up like they were going to the Oscars just to have dinner together. Somehow from there, it evolved into a kind of pyjama party. Harry didn’t really know the details, but he was stood in the Dinner Hall there, in joggers and a Weasley jumper, clinging to Draco, who was similarly kitted out. 

Nico spotted them first. “Piccolino!” 

Draco lit up. “Papá!” 

Nico grabbed Will’s hand and dragged him over. The pair were wearing shorts and tank tops, Harry had no idea how they weren’t completely freezing. Nico reeled him in for a hug and kissed his forehead, before doing the same to Draco whilst Will switched to him. 

“How are you two doing?” Nico asked once they’d moved back a bit.

“Still passing your classes?” Will grinned.

Jason popped up behind them. “Not causing trouble, I hope?” 

“Jay!” Draco whirled round and hugged him, Harry followed suit, and was quickly drawn in for hugs and the like with Percy, Annabeth, and Piper as well. 

Seamus and Dean appeared after a while, chatting with Thanatos and Triton. Harry hadn’t really thought about Seamus’ apprenticeship, but if the way he and Thanatos were roughhousing as they walked over was any indicator, it was probably going well.

Everything was fine until Hera arrived. The twelve of them chatted for a while, then got drawn into conversations with other deities there, at one point Harry received hugs and kisses from Persephone, Maria, Hades, and, he was pretty sure, Nyx. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper were kind of the centre of attention, What with the engagement, which made it much easier to relax than last time, even if the Lord the Dead in silk pyjamas with condemned souls woven into it was fully scarring. 

Then Hera arrived, all big smiles and open arms. She did actually seem genuinely nice, and from the hugs she gave the foursome, Harry assumed they were currently getting along alright. She didn’t outright threaten Harry either, or smile so frigidly that every atom in his body told him to run. Instead she swept him up in a graceful hug and kissed his cheek. “Lovely to meet you, darling. You must be Harry? Draco’s boyfriend?” 

“Uh, um. Yes. Yeah. Harry. You must be Hera?” 

“That’s me.” She led him over to a seat not nearly close enough to Nico or Jason or Annabeth for comfort. “Now don’t worry, dear.” She chided upon noticing his panicked glances. “I’m not going to torture you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, make sure you’re treating Draco alright. Is that okay?” 

“Oh. Erm. Yeah, I guess.” 

“Excellent.” She smiled at him fondly. “How did you get together? None of the others have told me, and the suspense is killing me.” 

Oh. 

He laughed. “Well basically, it all started six years ago, when we met in this clothes shop in Diagon Alley..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to request on tumblr (maybeiwanttheoceantoburn) or in the comments any one shots regarding this universe, I’m currently in the process of starting a really big jasico fic, but quarantine means time isn’t real so I’m happy to write any one shots people may want for this verse, eg Draco meeting Nico and Will etc. I really hope you’ve enjoyed this, thanks for all the support!!
> 
> Go check out the first chapter of my new fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859384 Regular updates every Monday :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated, constructive criticism always welcome, come find me on tumblr under the same name and have a chat xxx
> 
> Bold is for charmspeak, I’ll deal with languages when I get to them


End file.
